


Power Play

by CatSamwise



Series: Lightning Over Dromund Kaas [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 59,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatSamwise/pseuds/CatSamwise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malavai Quinn is duty bound and honorable. This makes his surrender to his Lord all the more sweet.</p><p>The story follows Malavai from joining his Lord's star ship on Balmorra and until the end of Chapter 3. Spoilers galore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Orders

**Author's Note:**

> While playing SW:TOR, I found the Sith Warrior story line the most compelling.. Here was a strong female character in what was obviously an asymmetrical relationship with a subordinate. I couldn't resist. Here is what I imagined went on in Quinn's head. Enjoy!
> 
> This story starts in the year 3644 BBY.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters and overall plot-line is mine, I just added bits in.

Lieutenant Malavai Quinn was sitting at his desk. It has almost been an hour since Darth Baras’ apprentice, the sith Eshosria, has left his office. From his previous association with Darth Baras, Malavai knew that a call from his lord was imminent.  
  
Malavai hoped Darth Baras’ communication would be brief. He wanted to catch Eshosria before she left the planet, to covey his personal admiration, to tell her of the impact she had on his small life, to seal her to memory before she left his life forever.  
  
When he was initially alerted to her impending arrival, he had pulled all the available information about her. There were not many files and what files there were, were sparse on detail. Eshosria was 26 years old. She was the daughter of Darth Munâl, current whereabouts unknown and Lord Ghomriu, specialist in biological manipulations. She had been in Darth Baras’ service only 6 months prior to being posted to Balmorra, after what appeared to be a brief but highly commended stay at the Sith Academy on Korriban.  
  
Upon meeting her, Malavai had been surprised to discover that Eshosria was not a pureblood Sith, but human, although her yellow eyes and somewhat prominent cheekbones suggested she was either half-breed or with some pureblood ancestry.  
  
She was of average height, and had skin the color of light chocolate. Her hair, which was permanently braided and coiled as a crown on her head, was auburn in color. Malavai wondered what it would look like if she ever let it loose.  
  
His comm-link beeped, Malavai shook away his reverie, stood and answered. Darth Baras’ image appeared in front of him, as expected. Malavai bowed, as was required of an Imperial officer.  
  
“Ah, Quinn. I see you have not started to pack yet.” Darth Baras’ tone was dry and a little amused.  
  
“My lord?” Malavai thought hurriedly through his last conversation with the Darth. Darth Baras has informed his apprentice that Malavai was to be put up for Captaincy and that he would have free choice in choosing his next post. But Malavai had quickly learned that it was just Baras’ way of seeming to be a caring master and that he never followed through with his so called promise.  
  
“I have decreed that you are to be transferred off of Balmorra, Quinn. I have no more use of you here.” Darth Baras’ tone was still far too amused for Malavai’s liking. And the implication of the Darth’s suggestion were starting to sink in – was Darth Baras abandoning him for his own devices against Moff Broysc?  
  
“Thank you, my lord. I am grateful for the opportunities you have bestowed on me.“ Maybe, if he waited this out Darth Baras’ true meaning will become clear to him.  
  
“Good. Good. Tell me Quinn, what do you think of my apprentice?” A strange change of subject. Where is Darth Baras going with this?  
  
“She is a formidable force, my lord.” Upon Darth Baras’ nod, Malavai continued. “It is my personal opinion that she would benefit from a more disciplined mode of action and some planning prior to execution of missions. Otherwise, my lord, as a Force-blind myself, she appears to be nothing but raw power.”  
  
“Hmm, those are very good points, Quinn. It shames me to lose such a valuable asset, such a sharp mind as yourself only because I lack another position for you to partake.”  
  
Now Malavai was sure the Darth had an ulterior motive for this whole conversation. He did not answer Darth Baras’ praise, but bowed deeply.  
  
Darth Baras continued his speech, as if absent mindedly. “You know Quinn, my apprentice only has that slave as her crew. You appear to work together well, and as you just said, she requires close guidance in the areas you most excel.”  
  
Malavai made sure his face showed no emotion. Now that he understood what Darth Baras wanted him to do, it was prudent he not show his exultation at the prospect. Too much eagerness will make Darth Baras suspicious.  
  
“I will take this under consideration, my lord,” was what he said.  
  
“See that you do” Darth Baras half turned to disconnect and then turned back. “One more thing, Quinn. Should you choose to join my apprentice on her ship, you will pledge yourself to her. But as you pledge to her, your oath to me intensifies. Through her, you still serve me, and as you serve me, I shall continue to consider you under my personal protection.”  
  
“You honor me, my lord.” Malavai’s only thought were on staying detached until this conversation finally ended.  
  
“Remember, whatever you choose, it is your choice to make. That is all.”  
  
The call disconnected and Malavai sank into the chair behind him. Darth Baras’ orders were clear to him now. They were not phrased as orders, but a good commander’s orders never were. Malavai had to sort through everything that was said and obey.  
  
His chest tightened in joy. He was finally, finally going to get out of Balmorra. He needed to convince Darth Baras’ apprentice to take him up as part of her crew. It was clear to him that Eshosria, now his lord and master, and he would be wise to remember that for here on, was not to know that Darth Baras was the one to instruct Malavai to come to her. If he chose not to comply, or if the sith did not accept him, then Darth Baras will throw him to the dogs. Malavai hoped it would not come to that, but he will make triple sure.  
  
Malavai did not wonder what Darth Baras’ bigger plans were, it was not his place to enter sith games. When he would be required to know he will be told.  
  
Now he had very little time. He had to pack what belongings he had, he had to catch his lord at the spaceport and he had to think of what to say. Malavai hoped he will make it in time.


	2. A Begining

Malavai was in a daze. She had accepted his pledge. He was now standing at the helm of a star ship. Not only has his long forgotten dreams come true, but he was in fact ordered to peruse them. He stood and watched the autopilot calculate the optimal root.  
  
The door behind him slide open and admitted his new master. Malavai turned and stood at attention.  
  
Now that they were in hyperspace she had removed her battle armor and was wearing a simple pair of training pants and shirt. Malavai had been granted his silent wish, her deep auburn locks were free of the tight braid he was so used to see her with on Balmorra. Her yellow eyes were dancing with a suppressed smile as she looked at him.  
  
Even in this casual visage she was formidable. If Malavai had to use only one word to describe her, he would use that one. He could almost feel and taste the power coming off her in waves. It made his knees weak, almost sinking him to his knees.  
  
“My lord. I have settled into me quarters and fully acquainted myself with the ship. I am at your disposal.” His tone careful.  
  
“I should probably inspect those quarters, Captain.” Her voice was sweet and sultry, like liquid honey. It didn’t help that he felt a little rush at hearing his new title.  
  
“You’ll find them speckles and in order, my lord.” He did not let her effect on him show. “You’ll also find that I am fully trained in all aspects of operating this vessel. I can both navigate and pilot.”  
  
“You’ll have to prove yourself, Captain.”  
  
“I’m ready, my lord.” He was eager to start serving her. But she had yet to make any command, except instructing him to set a course for Nar Shaddaa.  
  
The Sith nodded at him. “How long until we reach Nar Shaddaa?”  
  
“One standard week, my lord.” He did not know whether to ask for assignments or wait for her word. It was probably wiser to wait and observe.  
  
“Very well. I expect you to join Vette and myself for dinner.” And with those words she left. Malavai stood a long while contemplating the turn his life has taken.  
  
~  
  
During dinner Malavai continued to observe his lord. Her interactions with her slave were too lax in his opinion. The Twi’lek talked too much. He had observed this during their joint operation in Balmorra as well. But now her chattiness allowed him to goad more information about the Sith and her character.  
  
Malavai ate in silence, letting the Sith and her charge do all of the talking. None of it was regarding their mission or the required work they were to face. This baffled him. Shouldn’t this time until arrival to their destination be spent with preparations and planning? This was exactly why Darth Baras had wanted him with his apprentice, she clearly needed his help.  
  
It was also clear to Malavai that this was not the time and it was not yet his place to give his master advice. Like always, he will bid his time and make his opinion known when it was most appropriate.  
  
After dinner, he retreated to his quarters. He stood in the middle of the room and stared unseeing at the bunk. He had little possessions and so little to amuse himself here and it was yet early to sleep.  
  
He had just decided to return to the pilot cabin, when there was a decisive knock on his door.  
  
He opened the door and found his lord in front of him.  
  
“I’ve come to inspect your quarters.” She said with that amused glint in her eyes.  
  
“Of course, my lord.” He stepped back, chiding himself for not doing so sooner.  
  
He stood by the door at parade rest while she circled the small room.  
  
She appeared to be satisfied with what she saw, because she stopped in the middle of the room and nodded at him. “Very good, Captain. Now, please strip down.”  
  
He did a double take, what did she just say? “I’m sorry, my lord, what?”  
  
She rolled her eyes, still amused. “Take off your cloths, Captain.”  
  
Heat rose to Malavai’s cheeks. She flirted with him on Balmorra, he had tried to ignore her then, but this was beyond the call of duty. “My lord, I must apologize,” he was stammering, stumbling over his words. “That request is...”  
  
“Oh, fine,” his master interrupted him. Now openly smiling. “Meet me in the cargo hold in five minutes. Wear as little as your modesty allows. I need to see what you are capable of.”  
  
Malavai released his breath once she left his room. This Sith was unlike any he had met or heard of. This was a mental challenge distinct to any he had faced in the last eight years. The thought excited him. He buried the other causes for excitement as deep as he could.  
  
~  
  
Malavai entered the cargo hold which was apparently converted into an exercise parlor. The floor, walls and even the ceiling were covered with padded mattresses. In a corner stood a couple of training dummies.  
  
His lord stood in the middle of the room, gazing at the dummies. Her hair was now gathered in a loose braid. Without turning she said, “Take your shirt off.”  
  
Malavai wore a loose pair of exercise pants and an old sleeveless shirt. He stopped short at her words. But before he could reply, she turned and fixed him with a strong look. There was no longer amusement in her tone or eyes.  
  
“I need to see the condition of your muscles. I can’t do that with the shirt on. And those pants either, for that matter.”  
  
He did not want to defy her, but standing in front of her in his underwear was not something he wanted to do.  
  
“If you have no deep sentimental feelings for the pants, you can cut them above the knee, but the shirt must go off.” She was giving him an out. He would take it.  
  
Malavai complied with her latest order, finally standing in front of her in a semi undressed state that was acceptable to her.  
  
She said nothing, just looked at him.  
  
After a moment her stare was beginning to unnerve him, but Malavai fought the urge to shift his weight or even move at all. He stood and concentrated on controlling his breathing.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, his lord moved and began to circle around him. Malavai could not phantom what she was looking at or for. When she suddenly prodded him with a finger, he nearly jumped, but managed to control his reaction to a slight flinch instead. She did not comment, but continue to examine him, prodding different parts of his exposed body seemingly at random areas.  
  
Eventually she was satisfied, or so Malavai hopped. His lord returned to the middle of the room and came to face him.  
  
“Attack me.”  
  
Her order was clear, and he had questioned too many of her other orders today to do so again. He attacked her.  
  
~  
  
Two hours later Malavai returned to his room, completely exhausted.  
  
His lord had driven him hard. When she first ordered him to attack, he had expected her to wipe the floor with him, ravel in her superior combat skills, but instead the Sith only parried his attacks. She had matched her reactions to his skill, providing opportunities and studying his reaction and resourcefulness. Then, she had suddenly gone on the offensive, but here, again she matched him for skill and strength, stretching him to the limit of his abilities.  
  
When she deemed this exercise sufficient she halted, and then gave him a complete run down of his skills and weaknesses. She described all areas she thought he needed to improve and proceeded to guide him through a series of routines for him to work on.  
  
She had given him no explanation on her motivation or reasons for any of it, but Malavai understood for himself that this was also a test. His lord wanted to see his mind work as well as his body, and he welcomed it.  
  
Malavai fell on his bunk and was asleep within seconds, his last thought was of a stray lock of his master’s hair which had escaped her braid during their training. Where he not so tiered, the thought would have startled him.


	3. In transition

After the initial shock to his system, Malavai had quickly unlocked and settled into the routine on his master’s ship. He would wake in the morning and assume his duties at the bridge.  
  
Malavai assumed that the ship’s two other occupants slept well into the morning, as no one came to disturb him until after lunch, at which point the Twi’lek Vette would come and chatter at him for about an hour.  
  
The Twi’lek was obviously young and quite immature, it was beyond Malavai’s understanding why his lord had taken her shock-collar off. But he endured her presence, if only to show his master his devotion for her.  
  
After Vette would leave, Malavai had a couple more hours of work, before he had to join his lord and Vette for dinner. After dinner, his lord would summon him to the cargo hold, to oversee his physical training. Malavai would end these sessions sweaty and wrung out, while he noticed that his lord would show only the slightest flush to her cheeks.  
  
His master had still not given him any orders regarding his position and responsibilities. In the absence of orders, Malavai had assumed several function within the proper operation and control of the vessel they were using as well as communication and intelligence ones.  
  
It was Malavai’s opinion that his master has yet to give him any orders because of either of two possibilities: Either his master was testing him again and wanted to determine how he would perform on his own (estimated probability 40%); or his lord was simply too young and inexperienced to know to give him the required orders (estimated probability 50%). Obviously, the latter of the two options was the more likely, although this Sith has surprised him before.  
  
~  
  
During dinner, his lord would sometimes address a question directly at him, to draw him out, make him join their chatter. Malavai would answer as accurately as possible and resume eating in silence. He did not know whether this displeased his lord in any way, for she never commented on the matter.  
  
This night, it was no different.  
  
“Captain, how long until we arrive at Nar Shaddaa?” His master asked.  
  
“Approximately 10 standard hours, my lord,” Malavai answered, then continued. “I am expecting that obtaining landing permission and any additional local procedures will delay disembarking for no more than two additional hours. Local time will be 1000.”  
  
“That’s like 6 hours difference,” moaned Vette. “How am I going to get any sleep?”  
  
“3 hours, if you wish to be exact,” Malavai corrected her courtly.  
  
His lord ignored this exchange, and turned to Vette. “Nar Shaddaa is your home turf, am I correct?”  
  
“Yes,” Vette nodded. Something in his master’s tone made her sober and quite whining.  
  
His master nodded. “Vette, you are to accompany me planet-side. You are dismissed. Go and get what rest you require before we leave. I expect you to be ready by the time Baras briefs us”  
  
Malavai begun gathering his utensils, anticipating being dismissed as well.  
  
“Captain, stay. I need to discuss some matters with you.”  
  
Malavai halted and sat straight waiting for his lord to speak.  
  
His master remained seated as well, she was reclining in her seat, her gaze unfocused, as if she was contemplating where to start.  
  
Malavai wondered what he had done to displease her. Had he miscalculated in assuming the duties he has without her permission? Had his training session with her were such a disappointment? Was she contemplating dismissing him from her charge so soon?  
  
At long last she spoke. “Captain, I have reviewed the documents that were attached to your transfer order.”  
  
Malavai tensed. What could have been written there?  
  
“It appeared there that you have previously expressed interest in becoming a medical officer, in addition to your existing duties.” She looked at him now, her head tilted to the side, examining his reaction. “Do you still wish to peruse such a path?”  
  
Malavai was surprised, and it probably showed on his face. “Yes, my lord.”  
  
“Good,” she said. “Then your primary objective while I am away is to join and complete any medical training available. Any initial field of training should be regarding field medicine, first aid and trauma. Eventually I wish for you to qualify up to and including emergency surgery. If you are to be useful to me, I would need for you to be able to treat any injuries sustained without evacuation into a medical facility.”  
  
“Of course, my lord.” Malavai’s heart was trumping strongly in his chest. This was his longtime dream, while stuck on Balmorra. To be free of that place, and granted such a gift was very poignant.  
  
“Secondary objective,” his lord continued. “As you declared yourself, you are the most knowledgeable of our team in the operation and piloting of this vessel. I require of you to take up the responsibility for its maintenance and upgrade. Once you have brought it to the available standard, this mission is to become continuous. I will not remind you of this task again.”  
  
“Understood, my lord.” A sound and reasonable requirement.  
  
“Third objective: You are to continue the physical training and exercise we have initiated this past week. You are welcome to seek additional training in other combat or firing technics as available on this planet. I will examine your progress upon my return.”  
  
Malavai nodded. “Yes, my lord.”  
  
“Forth objective: I require for you to maintain your previous expertise in Imperial matters, as well as the duties you have assume during these last few days.”  
  
So she had noticed and approved. Malavai felt a touch of relief, but didn’t let it show. “Understood, my lord.”  
  
“Fifth objective.”  
  
Malavai allowed himself to raise an eyebrow. How many tasks did she have for him? The list she had recited so far was already expected to take up much of his time. He imagined he would have to cut back on sleep and personal time.  
  
As if reading his mind, his lord continued. “Sleep and food. I expect you to take care of your physical needs alongside my standing orders. You are to maintain the standard military sleep allowance and keep regular meals. The objectives I have detailed were given in an order of importance and my planetary missions tend to take several months, as you already know. There is no requirement to complete everything within a certain timeframe.” She gave him a level look. “In fact, if upon my return I would find you in an exhausted and malnutrition state I shall personally tie you to your bed and remove all access to any datapads for the duration of our next flight.”  
  
Her words were meant to convey the seriousness of her order, but the image that sprung to Malavai’s mind was entirely inappropriate for an Imperial officer. He lowered his gaze and hoped she didn’t notice the slight flush beginning to creep to his face.  
  
“Is everything clear, Captain?”  
  
He hurriedly raised his eyes to look at her, concerned she didn’t read his reaction as disrespect. “Everything is clear and understood, my lord.”  
  
“Good. You are dismissed for this evening as well, as I expect you will personally attend to the landing procedures, but make yourself available for Baras’ briefing before resuming your other duties.”  
  
Now she flushed him a grin as she stood to leave. “Who knows, maybe once I return I shall tie you to your bed anyway.”  
  
She left Malavai flushed and flustered in the small eating area.


	4. Nar Shaddaa

Malavai was left alone to tend to his duties, once Darth Baras had briefed his lord and all the landing clearances had been received.  
  
His lord has spoken with him only once before departing asking for his input regarding the mission at hand. He hadn’t input to give her, but did request that she keep some sort of communication with him during her operation, so that he may know if any assistance is required or if any emergency had occurred. She told him it was sound reasoning and that she will think of something.  
  
Now he was staring at a message on his datapad. It read “Potato” and the frequency belonged to a cantina on the Lower Promenade sector.  
  
Malavai had no idea what such a message would mean. He assumed that it was from his lord, and he had only seen her the day before. Was this the message she was going to send him? She was not taking matters seriously enough for his liking, but there was little he could do in the matter.  
  
The following several messages came at interval of 2 to 3 days all baring vegetables: beetroot, onion and the like, with the latest one being “carrot”. Only is had been almost a week since her previous message and still no word.  
  
Malavai was wracking his mind on the meaning of this all. Carrot was a vegetable like all others, so why the silence all of a sudden? They were all roots, so of the same family, color was different to each one, the only difference was shape, but what could it mean?  
  
He did not wish to go after his master too early and appear to be unintelligent enough to understand her meaning, but he did not want to leave her in danger and trouble either.  
  
His gut was telling him to wait and see what would happen next. He had no other apparent choice.  
  
The next day, he received a message saying “garlic”, and Malavai breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
At long last he finally understood the meaning of her messages, it was quite genius of his master, Malavai felt slight shame for doubting her initially. All ‘round’ vegetables indicated an all clear, whereas a ‘prolonged’ vegetable would indicate that his master was fine, but was heading into a comm-silence zone. Malavai imagined that a message bearing anything other than a vegetable would require his actions.  
  
Now that the nature of his lord’s cryptic messages was clear, Malavai relaxed and got on with his duties.  
  
~  
  
Two months into their stay at Nar Shaddaa, Malavai suddenly received an unusual message.  
  
It read “Apple.” The sender frequency was registered to a seedy cantina in the Industrial Sector.  
  
Malavai contemplated this before taking any actions. It was obvious that his assistance was required, as the item in question was defiantly not a vegetable. On the other hand, the shape of the item was round, as indicative of an “all clear” signal. This made Malavai think that an all-out rescue mission was not required.  
  
He eventually decided that he should venture into this cantina and find his master. Malavai looked for some information regarding the cantina and area in question and elected to wear non-descript civilian clothes. He hid his medical equipment beneath them.  
  
~  
  
It took Malavai a little under six hours to reach the required sector and cantina. It was his luck that the local time was late evening, so his entry to the cantina was not unusual.  
  
He entered, hiding his grimace on the cleanliness, or lack off, and the quality of the music. Cantinas in general were not of his preferred locations. He headed for the bar and ordered some random ale.  
  
Sitting in his seat and nursing his glass he surveyed the room, looking for his master.  
  
“Hey there, lover-boy, wanna spend some time my way?”  
  
Malavai was about to shoo the annoying Twi’lek away, when he realized that it was in fact Vette, pretending to chat him up. He heaved a mental sigh and half turned her way.  
  
“I might,” he made his voice slur slightly, as if drunk. He snuck an arm around her waist pulling her to him. “What can you offer?”  
  
Up close, Vetter rolled her eyes at him. “I have a spot for you to find out.”  
  
She took him by the hand and led him to a door at the back. Once behind the door, and away from praying eyes Malavai immediately released her hand and took a step away from her.  
  
She didn’t say anything, but hurried up a flight of stairs and into one of the rooms, with him in step. Inside the room, Malavai found his lord sitting propped up in the bed.  
  
“Ah, Captain. I see you got my message.” Her voice was amused, but she had lines around her eyes, he did not yet know the meaning off.  
  
“I have, my lord,” was his curt reply. “What is wrong?”  
  
“Apparently, if one is to shoot repeatedly at the same spot in my armor it would melt.” She lifted the covers and showed him a serious burn to her thigh.  
  
Malavai lifted on of his pants’ leg to retrieve the bio-scanner. It read of a second-degree burn, no damage to muscles or bones. He started to take off his jacket and shirt to retrieve the rest of his medical equipment.  
  
“My, Captain, the second you get me into bed you start to undress?” His lord smirked at him.  
  
“My lord, please.” Malavai was not going to dignify that with a response, no matter the color his face would turn. He finished removing his shirt, unwrapped all the medical materials from their holder and put his shirt back on.  
  
“Can I help?”  
  
Malavai had forgotten that Vette was even there, so focused was he on his lord. “No, it’s simple enough.”  
  
Malavai worked quickly on applying the required slave onto his lord’s burn and wrapping it. “Keep the wrappings on for at least a whole day, my lord. But it should be healed sufficiently for you to continue operations tomorrow morning.”  
  
“Thank you, Captain.” She seemed relaxed enough, but the lines around her eyes did not ease. Had he missed something? Was she still in pain?  
  
“My lord, may I scan you for other injuries?” She nodded.  
  
A full body scan revealed a bruised rib and many scratches and minor injuries. No wonder she was looking uncomfortable. He told her so, although not as directly.  
  
“I will apply a strong kolto injection. It should take care of the ribs and the rest of the minor issues, but it will most likely put you to sleep.”  
  
“Alright,” she said. “But hold it off a couple of minutes. Vette?”  
  
“I’m here, Esh.” The use of a nickname for his lord was not new to Malavai and it vexed him. Her name was full of grandeur and honor, a testimony to her Sith legacy. It was inconceivable for him to address his lord in such a fashion, let alone by a Twi’lek slave, but his lord tolerated it and so he did not comment.  
  
“I’ll need a replacement for the ruined armor, so we may continue tomorrow,” were his lord’s words.  
  
“On it, boss,” and with this Vette left.  
  
His lord reclined in the bed. “I should probably get the armor upgraded all together,” she mused aloud.  
  
“I can look into it, my lord,” Malavai suggested immediately.  
  
“Captain, don’t.” His lord turned her gaze at him. She looked tired, her body needing the energy to heal. “It is hardly your area of expertise, and I have required much of you already. This armor will hold until my mission here is complete and once everything is done, I will send Vette to do it, or maybe even indulge a little myself.” She smiled weakly.  
  
“As you wish, my lord. I think I should apply to kolto injection now.”  
  
She slid in the bed to a laying position and nodded.  
  
He injected her and she was immediately asleep. He watched his lord until Vette returned, and then slipped away from the room and the cantina, and headed back to the ship.


	5. Space

No news of his lord were received for the rest of their tenure to Nar Shaddaa. Malavai continued to be sent vegetable types, and so he continued with his standard orders.  
  
During his inspection of the ship he had stumbled upon two conflicting reports by the droid mechanics he used, he had gone to inspect the specified area himself and came upon an additional apparatus that was not listed in the ship schematics.  
  
His lord was on comm-silence at that point, so he had taken the initiative and forwarded his findings to Darth Baras. The next day, he received a short message from his former master that he will take care of this matter. So Malavai put the matter to rest and his mind off it.  
  
Eventually his master returned from a successful operation. In his briefing Darth Baras had revealed that the apparatus that Malavai had found was in fact a tracking device and that his lord is to go investigate its source.  
  
Darth Baras had completely omitted Malavai’s part in discovering the device, but this was fine. The minor details were of little concern to the issue at hand.  
  
It took them a little less than two standard days to reach the station which received the tracking signal. During all this time his lord had remained composed and armored, very much like she appeared during operations. Even Vette walked on tip-toes for the span of the trip.  
  
Once at the station, his lord assigned him to accompany her.  
  
It was the first time that he saw his lord in full battle. He had monitored her during her operation on Balmorra, but it was nothing like standing at her back, watching her hit, strike, parry and fly from enemy to enemy. Malavai had initially struggled to maintain her combat health and shoot some of her enemies, as he caught himself mesmerized by her. He managed to school himself into a semblance of control, but not before she stopped after some skirmish and clarified that he should heal her first, and only fight when pressed.  
  
Malavai was in awe of her. He could not understand how the idiots that she fought did not bow to her will and power at the mere sight of her. He knew he would.  
  
The station corridors were long, and the guards kept coming, but eventually they reached their target and his lord left a lasting impression, as Malavai knew would happen.  
  
When they finally returned to the ship a whole day had passed.  
  
Malavai was tiered. His physical abilities had improved, as his lord requested, but he was unused to this kind of regimen and a learning curve was bound to happen. All he wanted was to go to sleep, but his lord insisted that the briefing with Darth Baras take place immediately.  
  
Malavai struggled through the briefing, only half listening to Darth Baras. This was unacceptable of an Imperial officer, but he would play back the recording once he woke and his slight will be minimal.  
  
“Captain, set a course for Tatooine.” His lord commanded. “Then go and get some sleep, it’s an order.”  
  
“Yes, my lord.”  
  
He was asleep the moment he reached his bed.  
  
~  
  
The next morning, Malavai rose at his regular hour. His body felt full of energy, like it didn’t for a long time. Malavai excelled at mental exercises and operation, but even he acknowledge that physical work gave the whole body a certain hum and enhanced mental abilities.  
  
He was going to take his breakfast to the ship’s helm, but he discovered his lord in the dining area.  
  
She had changed out of her operational grab of heavy armor and threatening colors, to the relaxed training pants and shirt. Much like their previous hyperspace route, her hair was loose around her shoulders, and at the moment obscured her face.  
  
Malavai wandered whether she had yet to retire from the night before, and opted not to disturb her. He went for his coffee and attempted to leave as quietly as possible.  
  
His lord stirred, her hair fell away and Malavai realized she was not a sleep, but had been gazing into her own cup of caffeine.  
  
“Good morning, Captain.” Her look was unreadable to him, he lowered his gaze in respect.  
  
“Good morning, my lord.” He continued with his preparations.  
  
As he was gathering to take his food, his master’s soft voice stopped him.  
  
“Come Captain, join me.” She sent him a smile that was not soft, but offered a touch of her regular amusement at the world. “The world will not crumble should you appear at the helm 5 minutes late, and I shall like some company.”  
  
Malavai immediately changed directions and placed his plate at the table. “Of course, my lord.”  
  
He sat straight in his seat and began eating his food in a measured and dignified manner.  
  
His lord let her hair obscure her face once more, but he could feel her watching him.  
  
She broke the silence only after he had finished most of his food and had reached for his cup of coffee, reclining slightly in his place.  
  
“Tell me something of what you did while I was away.”  
  
Malavai immediately put his cup down and straighten his posture. He fought the urge to stand, as he thought his lord would not appreciate it.  
  
“Yes my lord. I wanted to update you on the condition of your ship. It has responded extremely well to my optimizations. I’m pleased to report we are operating at peak efficiency.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear it. Keep up the good work.” She didn’t seem bored, and had not commented that he had chosen to address her fourth objective first.  
  
“I fully intend to, my lord.”  
  
“Your demeanor makes me tense, Captain. Work on loosening up.” What did that mean? His lord had always given him roundabout orders, but this was truly baffling.  
  
“I see,” he said. But one look at her gave her away. Was she laughing at him?  
  
“Actually, my lord, I don’t see. Is that an order or are you testing my professionalism?”  
  
Now she bestowed him a full teeth grin. “I’m going to get a kick out of you.”  
  
Malavai sensed he was on shaky ground and wished to retreat at soon as possible. But he couldn’t let her think less of him. “I hope to be of greater service than that, my lord.”  
  
He hoped he did not sound offended, but it was apparent his lord had something else on her mind, the grin never leaving her face. “Of course, Captain.”  
  
Malavai sat in his seat in silence. Although the atmosphere was uncomfortable, he would never leave before his lord wished it so.  
  
At long last she took mercy in him. “Dismissed, Captain.”  
  
Malavai fled the small eating area, but in a dignified manner.  
  
~  
  
As during the previous flight, a routine was soon established. Malavai worked in the ship’s helm during the day and joined his lord and Vette for dinner and sparing at night.  
  
His lord had taken to joining him for breakfast as well. Malavai found this slightly inconvenient, but he would never refuse his master’s wish.  
  
As before, his lord did not talk of the mission at hand. When he summoned the courage to ask one morning, she told him that she simply wished to let her mind rest. She reasoned that since they were in hyperspace, nothing but the most urgent news would be patched through, as a result the lull in information gave her time to rest.  
  
“With distance, clarity appears and new thought patterns emerge,” she had said.  
  
Malavai had not argued, he understood the danger of over thinking and over analyzing. He had never encountered it in himself, but could appreciate it in others.  
  
~  
  
In accordance with her injunction, the night before arrival his lord referred to their mission.  
  
“Captain, you are to accompany me on this operation,” she said over dinner.  
  
Malavai nodded.  
  
“Vette, stay behind and I’ll give you your missions for when we’re gone.”  
  
“Sure thing, boss.”  
  
“Good. Everyone are dismissed for the night. Rest well,” his lord said and was about to stand, when Malavai interrupted her.  
  
“May I add a few things, my lord?”  
  
She tilted her head and flopped back in her seat. “Go ahead, Captain.”  
  
“In preparation for this planet I have been made aware of a short training course in diagnosis and treatment of local ailments. Its time coincides with our arrival and I would like to participate.”  
  
“Sound thinking,” his lord replied. “Give me the course overview, so I know your availability. And otherwise this will give me some time to acquaint myself with the atmosphere and arrange for some additional gear. How long did you say this course was?”  
  
“Three consecutive days, my lord.”  
  
“Perfect,” she nodded. “Anything else?”  
  
“Yes,” Malavai hesitated and glanced at Vette. “It is my opinion we should uphold the established method for verification with the ship.”  
  
Vette wrinkled her brow, apparently trying to decipher what he just said. Malavai smirked inwardly. “You want to send messages back to me at the ship?”  
  
“Yes,” he said. “But I do not think the previous method will hold with you. We should use something more appropriate.”  
  
“Like what?” Vette asked.  
  
“How about popular curse words,” Malavai said with a straight face. His lord wanted him to relax, he would show her relaxed.  
  
Vette’s mouth hung open, and his lord threw her head back and laughed.  
  
“Did you just make a joke?” Vette asked suspiciously.  
  
“I do not joke,” he replied coolly, but his eyes twinkled slightly as he watched his lord from the corner of his eye. “Popular curse words for an ‘all-clear’, animal parts for ‘radio silence’, vegetables for ‘trouble’ and anything else for emergency rescue.”  
  
“You’re on!” Vette outstretched her hand to him, as if closing a bet.  
  
Malavai looked at her hand with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Their lord interrupted. “Enough. We are of an agreement,” She was smiling. “Any additional suggestions?”  
  
Malavai shook his head. “No, my lord.”  
  
“And you, Vette?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Captain, you are dismissed. Vette, I have some matters with you.”


	6. Tatooine

It has been nearly two weeks since Malavai and his lord had ventured into the desert around Moss Ila.  
  
Malavai was coming to appreciate why his master’s operations were lengthy. She assisted the Empire’s efforts in any way she could. She left no stone unturned. She was death and devastation to anything that opposed her.  
  
She was terrible, a vision of death, but also mesmerizing and beautiful. She appeared calm, like the eye of a fierce storm.  
  
Malavai couldn’t take his eyes off her. It was his luck that his job was to look and asses her condition at all times.  
  
But it was a distraction. Like at this moment when he accidently woke a snoozing rill.  
  
His lord was several paces ahead of him, and Malavai was lost in his musing. The animal attacked him with a vicious hiss.  
  
Malavai froze it with his carbonite in the nick of time and started to back away, trying to think of a plan, when his lord appeared in front of him. She must have heard the thing and used to Force to reach him. Color rushed to Malavai’s cheeks in shame. To make such a blunder was unacceptable.  
  
Malavai had little time to wallow, the rill unfroze and attacked his lord. Malavai assisted in its kill to try and minimize his lapse.  
  
The fight was over quickly. Malavai had expected his lord to admonish him, but she just turned and continued in her previous direction.  
  
He stood in his spot for a second and then hurried to follow her, not wanting to question her decision.  
  
As he was catching up to her he noticed something strange in the sand. There were small red spots in regular intervals. Malavai followed the line and saw it was leading to his lord.  
  
It took but a moment for him to realize – Blood!  
  
“My lord!” He called after her urgently and sprinted to reach her faster. “You are hurt!”  
  
She half turned towards him. “It is nothing.”  
  
“My lord, please,” he said earnestly. “Let me perform my duty.”  
  
Her eyes danced, and he did not understand the look she was giving him. “Fine.”  
  
Malavai found a small rock formation for his lord to sit on while he scanned her. He immediately found the problem. She had a wound on her left shin. It appeared that the rill had hit a seam line between her armor plates, thus reaching her skin. It must be excruciatingly painful, how could she just shrug it off?  
  
Malavai knelt in front of his lord, removed her armor from her shin completely and spread his medical equipment around him.  
  
His lord watched him as he worked.  
  
“This will require a little stitching,” Malavai said. “But I will wrap kolto around it and the armor on top of it, so your movement will not be hindered.”  
  
“What, my doctor does not prescribe any rest?” Her eyes were hooded, but Malavai chose to take the comment as teasing.  
  
“Would the patient listen?” His lord laughed.  
  
After another moment of watching him work, she asked, “Have you actually done this before? Not in training, I mean?”  
  
“Yes, my lord,” she hadn’t sounded concerned, not doubting his skill but just curious. “About half a dozen of times. During our stay in Nar Shaddaa, once I have completed all available medical training I joined as a volunteer in the Empire’s medical center. I reasoned that I should rather break my teeth on random strangers, than on you, my lord.”  
  
His lord did not say anything, so he continued. “The medical center welcomed another set of hands, especially ones they did not have to pay for, and I had all the practical training for treating bullet wounds I could stomach. They eventually offered me a permanent position, with pay, so I imagine my skills were sufficient.”  
  
“You didn’t take their offer?” His lord asked softly.  
  
Malavai was startled at the suggestion. He stopped his work and looked at her. “Of course not, my lord. My oath is to you, my place – at your feet.”  
  
He had meant his current position, treating her, but his lord’s eyes had turned dark, predatory.  
  
When she spoke her voice was like liquid honey, and he was a fly to be caught in its sweet temptation. “Those are strong words. I might let you follow that through.”  
  
Heat rose to Malavai’s face, he stammered, “I… Yes... No!” He took a deep breath. She unnerved him, unraveled his self-control so easily.  
  
She smirked, but released him from his torture. “At ease, Captain. Return to your work.”  
  
~  
  
During their trek to the Sand Daemon’s lair, Malavai decided to tell his lord about his debacle with Moff Broysc.  
  
Throughout their work she had shown remarkable thoughtfulness and clarity of thought and decision. She had maintained their operation and any other tasks at a professional level Malavai could aspire to. And she had taken care of him, in her own way.  
  
In the beginning, their pace was much slower, and Malavai now imagined it was because his lord waited for him to adapt to her rate. It made him blush in slight shame that such accommodations were required, but he was also grateful.  
  
During fights, she would protect him, dancing her dangerous dance while he monitored and healed her. She would seldom let anything get near him, absorbing all of the heat and damage.  
  
Malavai found himself admiring her, even a little enthralled.  
  
He felt he needed to repay her, that he had to show her he saw, understood and appreciated what she was doing. So that night, as they were setting camp he told her everything. He told her of the Battle of Druckenwell, and of his role in turning the tide to victory. He had also shared Moff Broysc’s reaction and his own consequent disgrace.  
  
His lord listened, without interrupting and without judgment. When he was done she expressed displeasure with the Moff. She conveyed her support of his decision.  
  
A small weight lifted off Malavai’s heart. Her understanding meant much to him. He wanted to please her, show her that her trust in him was justified.  
  
After they ate, his lord told him a story as well.  
  
In her tale, she was a little girl and had pestered her father that she wanted to have potatoes for dinner. Her father, instead of ordering some potatoes brought, had set up a whole project to grow the potatoes in their garden.  
  
His lord recounted with a smile how all the equipment, fertilizer and even soil had to be imported from off-world, as Dromund Kaas ecology could not support the growth of such a plant. She told him how her father and her had built a small nursery and planted the seeds and tended the bed, until the potatoes were produced, with no aid of the Force.  
  
On the whole, it had taken them more than 18 months to produce 5 potato plants, and was much more expensive than just buying some potatoes. But she had understood what her father was teaching her, and she could still taste those potatoes in her mouth all those years later.  
  
All lessons learned are important, she had said.  
  
That night, Malavai lay on his roll and thought about his lord’s story. She had told it to him for a reason, and he had to understand for himself what that reason was.  
  
He drifted off he thought of his lord’s soft smile as she talked about her father.  
  
~  
  
They were back in Outpost Varath. His lord had insisted they take a day to have a decent shower and an actual bed to sleep before continuing with their mission. Malavai had no intentions to disagree with her.  
  
She had sent him to the local cantina come guest house to secure them a room, while she finalized some affairs.  
  
The bartender who was also the cantina owner was a rodian who kept pretending he did not speak Standard. Malavai was exasperated with him.  
  
He had succumb to trying to sign his requirements and finally got an unlock key, but he had no idea what the stupid alien understood from him.  
  
He told the rodian that he better hope his lord would be pleased with the room.  
  
“Sith!” The spineless warm yelped and ducked under the bar never to return.  
  
Malavai had no choice but to take the one access key he had and bring it to his master.  
  
When his lord and he entered their room, Malavai saw that the rodian had indeed misunderstood him.  
  
The room contained only one double-placed bed and two chairs. Fortunately it did have a connecting privet refresher.  
  
His lord surveyed the room with amusement. “There are less roundabout ways for you to ask me to sleep with you, you know…” she said.  
  
Malavai glowed red. He took a deep breath, and said with as much conviction he could master “I will sleep on the floor, my lord.”  
  
His lord looked at him with that unreadable gaze she sometimes bestowed on him. Her eyes had become dark and Malavai felt heat that had nothing to do with the Tatooine sand.  
  
“If it is your wish.”  
  
“Quite,” Malavai tried to clear his throat, and looked around the room trying to think of a way to escape the smoldering atmosphere.  
  
His lord let him hang, drawing out the moment a little longer, then took mercy on him.  
  
“I will go in the refresher first. 15 minutes should be enough. Go and get us some food, or is it too much to ask?”  
  
She was teasing him. He knew she was not mad or upset. It still bothered him he had disappointed her. He left quickly to get their food.  
  
~  
  
Malavai returned after 17 minutes, allowing his lord some more privacy, but he was not prepared for what awaited him inside their room.  
  
His lord had showered and left her hair out to dry. Long auburn locks cascaded down her shoulders and back. She was only wearing her under- shirt and pants. Her sleeveless, low cut, white, transparent shirt and tiny, tiny pants.  
  
Malavai remembered himself and point-turned on the spot to face the door, his face blazing red.  
  
“My lord, I brought some food.” His voice sounded strained to his own ears.  
  
“Put the tray on one of the chairs,” his lord said. She had either not noticed (unlikely, estimated probability 0.1%) or was relishing (most probable, estimated probability 99%) in his embarrassment. “Go in the refresher, I’m sure you are dying to get out of those cloths.”  
  
Decidedly relishing, Malavai thought. He put the tray on the chair as instructed, and entered the small refresher room.  
  
Once under the spray of the water, all of his discomfort disappeared. Hydration in any form on this back-water planet was heaven itself.  
  
Malavai stood and let the water wash away the sand and dirt of the past weeks. He was cautious that he should not take too much time as the water bill would be excessive, but he couldn’t help revel in the sensation of his finally clean skin.  
  
He let his thoughts wander and unsurprisingly they turned to his lord. But the image they provided were anything but chaste. He suddenly imagined his lord in the very spot he stood now, naked as he was, with the water caressing her beautiful soft skin, droplets cascading the contour of her form.  
  
Malavai shut the water at once. Such thought were inappropriate and a seasoned soldier such as he had no business cultivating them.  
  
He dried quickly and turned to look around, just now realizing he had nothing to wear. Putting his uniform was out of the question, and he was not prepared to walk into the room wearing nothing but a towel.  
  
Then he noticed a peg on the door was holding his spare pants and a clean shirt. Who put them there? Had a droid arranged their things in his absence? But his lord was in the room the whole time. Was it his lord’s doing? Such considerations were beneath someone of her status.  
  
Malavai shook his head. It was a conundrum for another time. He dressed and left the refresher to join his master.  
  
She had arranged their food on the bed and was perched beside it, cutting into a local fruit. Malavai was glad she had started without him. It would cause him discomfort knowing he kept her waiting. The fact that she had covered herself with a light robe had also helped.  
  
He pulled a chair and joined her.  
  
They ate in silence and when they were done Malavai removed the chairs to the side and the remains of their meal on top of them.  
  
He went to the other side of the bed and started to gather the pillow and spare blanket for him to arrange on the floor.  
  
His lord reclined on her side of the bed and watched him. Then she said, “Not many men would surrender their place so easily, so gladly, Captain.”  
  
Malavai stopped arranging his bedding on the floor and straightened in front of her. “None of these men serve you, my lord.” He wanted convey that he would do anything for her.  
  
“Perhaps, but I imagine that it is because none of those men are you.” She replied softly. Her eyes dark and bearing on him.


	7. Time away

They were passing through Outpost Zarosh when his lord sent Malavai to catch up on out-worldly news. As was his prerogative, Malavai checked his standing investigations, the baits he threw into the HoloNet to occupy his mind and challenge himself.  
  
One of his theoretical bells had jingled. He eagerly looked through the technical report, anxious to see which of his efforts bore fruit.  
  
When he was done, he felt his heart beat strongly in his chest, his fingers tingling to take action.  
  
Voloren. He would have him this time.  
  
But his lord must know first, must approve. And then… then Voloren would be caught.  
  
His excitement was palpable, but he schooled himself into calmness when he went to his lord.  
  
His lord listened to him attentively. She did not scold him for taking up side projects, but she did advise caution.  
  
Gather more information, formulate a sound plan, then unleash his anger, was her advice. She was right. He had let his excitement get the better of him. It was not a mistake he will repeat again.  
  
~  
  
Finally their business on Taooine was over. Malavai was sick of the sand and the heat. He wanted to be back on the quiet and cold of space, with the comforts of civilized technology and accommodations. He would even tolerate Vette, who he hadn’t missed a single second during the months they spent on this baking planet.  
  
They were sitting in a taxi heading back to Moss Ila. His lord was either asleep or meditating. Malvai deduced that though her breathing was even, her posture was rigid and her eyes did not move under her eyelids, she was most likely meditating (estimated probability 90%).  
  
Malavai wished to disturb her as little as possible, so he went through all of the messages he had received when returning to Outpost Zarosh.  
  
There was some new information about Voloren. The SIS agent was heading for Ord Mantell. This was the opportunity Malavai was waiting for.  
  
Ord Mantell was a contested world, in the midst of a civil war, encouraged by the Empire. Malavai would have no problem slipping into and out of the planet and the elimination of the agent would be attributed to the local fighting.  
  
Malavai sent a few important messages, calling a couple of favors and arranging for transport. Once he would have all the arrangements in place, he would let his lord know, and ask permission to operate.  
  
~  
  
Malavai was laying on his assigned bunk on the cruiser that was taking him to Ord Mantell. He calculated that this cruiser would take approximately 5 days to reach his required destination. He would have exactly one day to take care of his assignment before catching the star liner that would take him to a drop station from which he would pay for a ride to Alderaan. His back trip is expected to take 3 days.  
  
His lord’s ship would arrive at Alderaan within seven days of leaving Tatooine. He will be in a day’s delay of his lord, acceptable under the circumstances.  
  
It had been exactly one day since he had left Tatooine. He had 4 more days to will away in the bowls of this cruiser.  
  
He tried to go over the details of his plan to take down Voloren, but his mind kept drifting to what his lord had said all those months ago, on her ship. Could he let go of his mission, now that it was underway? Could he let it rest in the back of his mind, until the right time arrived?  
  
He had no choice, he couldn’t concentrate in any case. He put his datapad to the side and let his mind drift.  
  
This cruiser was comparatively small, having a crew of only 50. It was pure luck that it was in the area to pick him up and deliver him to his destination. They were heading for the Imperial Fleet, and Ord Mantell was not exactly on their route. But the captain owed Malavai a favor and was entirely happy to repay his dues.  
  
Having 50 people bustle around him was a little disorienting. On his lord’s ship they were only the three of them and the droid, and on Tatooine, in the vast empty desert, Malavai was in the company of his lord and some dead Sand People most of the time.  
  
His lord was an enigma. The ultimate challenge.  
  
Malavai imagined her as a perfect sphere that reflected one thing outside, but shielded the inside completely. Other times, he would envision her as a super-nova, blazing so hot that he couldn’t look or look away, could not come near, but was drawn as if by physical force.  
  
Malavai wandered if he wanted to solve her mystery, whether he braved uncovering her truth, to lay her bare before him.  
  
He covered his face with his hands and groaned. Even in hyperspace, light-years away, in the privacy of his own thoughts, she could still make him blush crimson.  
  
Malavai sat on his bunk and decided to see if there was something to do to occupy himself, maybe some mechanical work.  
  
Or medical. He was a qualified medic now. That was her doing as well.  
  
~  
  
Malavai made himself useful. The ship’s crew welcomed the help. But his mind kept drifting back to his lord.  
  
Serving her was so different to serving Darth Baras had been.  
  
Darth Baras was all about orders and having his minions do all the work. For years Malavai had thought that it was how it should be. The Sith should not occupy themselves with what was beneath them.  
  
But his lord was different. Her orders were broader, it was always his decision on the way to follow them through.  
  
Darth Baras valued obedience, his lord valued individual thought and initiative.  
  
Darth Baras was terrible, the mere sound of his name striking terror in the hearts of many. His lord was dangerous as well, but in a different way. Where Darth Baras would cause subordinates to freeze in panic, his lord would inspire to act, least to displease her.  
  
Darth Baras was distant and cold. His lord was fire. She took pleasure in her work, in her power, in her kills.  
  
Both Darth Baras and his lord were working for the better of the Empire, but his lord was more inspirational. With time, her influence would grow, she would be a force of her own, not just the hand of her master.  
  
That moment of understanding staggered Malavai for an instant. He now truly understood the position Darth Baras had placed him in.  
  
Malavai knew Darth Baras was no fool. His lord would either die serving her master, or he would receive the order to eliminate her.  
  
It pained Malavai to think of it. His lord was such a strong force, she would do so much good for the Empire. These Sith plotting robed so much talent.  
  
But his orders could not be helped, and his oath could not be broken.  
  
He would make the preliminary preparations, and until the orders would be received, serve his lord to the best of his abilities, so they make the most profound impact on the Empire possible during the time they had.  
  
He fervently hoped that it would be a long time off.  
  
~  
  
Getting from Ord Mantell to Alderaan proved to be more difficult than he anticipated. The liner he was supposed to board to get out of Ord Mantell was hit by artillery and was grounded. He had to secure a smuggling ship to get him out. This delay caused him to miss the subsequent flight from his drop station, making him wait for the next one. All in all it has caused a delay of 4 days to his initial schedule.  
  
As it happened, luck was on his side. When he finally arrived at Alderaan her discovered a recorded message from his lord waiting for him at the local emissary office where they agreed to meet. Apparently his lord and Vette took a detour themselves and went to Nar Shaddaa before heading to Alderaan. He had in fact arrived 3 days ahead of them.  
  
Malavai arranged for a place to board and kept busy by familiarizing himself with Alderaan political atmosphere, local standings and any other issues that may prove to be important.  
  
~  
  
When his lord arrived she requested he secure a private room for their discussions. She had enough of the ship, she had said with that amused smile of her lips.  
  
Malavai hurried to comply. His heart light in his chest upon seeing her again.  
  
When they gathered in the secure private room, Vette immediately started to chatter at whatever it was they were doing at Nar Shaddaa. Some Twi’lek artifact was involved.  
  
Malavai had little attention to her chatter, he sat quietly and soaked the presence of his lord like a sheltered plant soaks a ray of sun.  
  
He had _missed_ her. He did not know how that was possible, but the feeling was unmistakable. At that moment, sitting in this room with her, Malavai could not comprehend how he had managed two whole weeks without seeing her, speaking with her.  
  
He knew he could not let her know. And even more, he had to snub the feeling in the bud if Darth Baras’ intentions were to be accounted for.  
  
Malavai continue to sit quietly as Vette spoke on. He was building up his mental walls, outwardly and inwardly calming. He became more and more collected, more controlled. His old usual self.  
  
When his lord turned to him and asked him about his mission he was ready. He gave her the full report of his operation against Agent Voloren, as well as the status of the Empire’s matters in Ord Mantell and surrounding area.  
  
His lord congratulated him on the successful completion of his mission and sent Vette to arrange for their food to be brought up.  
  
“You can drop the stoic soldier routine when we’re in private. Show me a little attention,” his lord said when they were alone.  
  
Had she sensed his thoughts before his barrier was up? He wouldn’t, couldn’t give in to her.  
  
“I’m… not sure what you mean.” He averted his gaze from her.  
  
His lord reclined in her seat, her body twisting to face him. “Don’t tell me I’m not your type.” Her voice was low, languid.  
  
“Indeed, my lord, you are not a type at all. I dare say, you are a wholly unique woman.” How well she toppled his defenses. Without noticing he emphasized he noticed her as a woman, and not as a superior, as his lord and master. His grip on his self-control was slipping, but he had to hold on. “But my work demands complete concentration, and I – well – I’m not used to juggling business with pleasure."  
  
“No lame excuses or explanations. If you’re not interested, just say so.”  
  
Malavai felt relieved. She had ignored his slippage and was going to give him an out. He was about to reply, when Vette returned to the room.  
  
“Now that we are all up to date, let’s get back to our duties,” his lord said.  
  
Malavai was more than happy to do so.


	8. Alderaan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to miladydeallseasons for beta-ing!

His lord decided that Malavai should accompany her on her operation of Alderaan.  
  
It pleased him that she was satisfied enough with his work on Tatooine that she would continue to request his presence alongside her. He was glad to serve, and as much as he denied it, he wanted to be near her.  
  
The operation on Alderaan was handled differently than Tatooine. The noble that was assigned to assist them kept requesting they return to House Thul, much to Malavai’s annoyance.  
  
Every time they returned, his lord would send for Vette, and every time that Vette showed, Malavai would understand just how much he hadn’t missed her on Tatooine.  
  
She was a child playing in an adult world. She had no understanding or concept of consequences. She pestered him about anything and everything.  
  
It was annoying and disrupting his work, and Malavai said so to his lord.  
  
She looked at him, amused, as if he himself was a child complaining that his favorite toy was stolen. But she spoke to Vette and it helped.  
  
Then she would take him out in the field to advance the Empire’s cause and he would be lost in the dance of her body and lightsabers, and everything would be forgotten, any price worth it to be at her side.  
  
Their mission continued and his lord, the fierce warrior, turned to him for advice and strategy. They spent hours poring over maps together and Malavai came to appreciate her turn of thought. He understood the decisions she made, her thought process complemented by his.  
  
They made a good team, and she told him so. The compliment made him blush and bow to her. She stepped closer to him, her eyes two smoldering orbs, but some ensign entered the room and the moment was broken.  
  
Malavai fled, but his heart was in his throat. The way she looked at him haunted his dreams.  
  
~  
  
It was during their time planning the assault on Castle Panteer that Malavai understood he needed his lord’s guidance. They were essentially overthrowing a king, sanctioned by the Empire itself. How was it different from what he had done to Broysc?  
  
His lord had taken a short break from planning, and Malavai found her outside the building watching a thantra flying over some trees.  
  
“My lord,” he said. She turned and looked at him, indicating her attention. “I seek advice. As a military man, above all else, I value discipline, the chain of command and uncompromising dedication to serving the Empire’s interests. But there’s a built in dilemma. When my instincts tell me that a superior is jeopardizing the Empire, it makes my path less clear.”  
  
“That’s the problem with the military. No matter what rank, no one should be above reproach.” Her voice was clear, her conviction sound. Malavai found it strange; when he had raised similar concerns to Darth Baras, the latter had told him to mind his own business.  
  
“That has been a difficult lesson to learn,” Malavai voiced his discomfort. “But it’s tricky. The criteria to challenge a superior must never be softened. I stood by as Moff Broysc’s random whims compromised countless missions. It is a mistake I refuse to repeat. Defying him ruined my career, but I should have done it sooner. No matter the consequences.”  
  
His lord looked at him a moment before answering. “If he made you this tenacious and exacting, you own him a great debt.”  
  
The thought was completely unexpected, and Malavai said so. “That is a startling perspective, my lord. You’re example and guidance give me clarity. Thank you. I am more focused now.”  
  
She nodded, and her customary amused smile crept to her lips. “I have no complaints about your thoroughness or commitment.”  
  
Did she have complaints in other areas of his work? “I’ll never give you a reason to, my lord. I will also not take up any more of your time.” He bowed to her and returned to the planning room.  
  
How different his two masters were, and there was no doubt on Malavai’s mind as to which of them he preferred.  
  
~  
  
The assault on Castle Panteer was going according to plan. That is to say, he and his lord had abandoned all pre-composed plans and were cutting a bloody path through the perimeter.  
  
They were facing both assault troops and artillery machines. It was during such a bout that they got separated.  
  
Malavai could not clearly remember how it happened. In his estimation, his lord had taken cover to the right of an assaulting artillery machine and he to the left - only his cover was occupied by more troops, who ambushed him. He dispatched with them, but when he returned to seek his lord, he found the artillery a smoking heap and his lord nowhere to be seen.  
  
There were three options: retreat, continue or stay put.  
  
Should he retreat, his chances of reaching safety were high (estimated 80% probability), but he would be abandoning his lord, which would amount to treason. On the other hand, he could summon reinforcements to extract his lord. He calculated the chances of this plan’s success as negligible (estimated 0.01% probability). If reinforcements were available, his lord would not have been sent here in the first place.  
  
Should he stay, it was most likely that another patrol of the House Panteer troops would find him (estimated 90% probability) and this time he might not be as lucky. Also, chances of him finding his lord from his concealed spot were very low (estimated 10% probability). It was the least favorable option, by his estimation.  
  
His only remaining option was to continue. He could see the stairs of Castle Panteer from where he hid, and they would offer a vantage point over the grounds. Either he or his lord would be visible. Downsides: he would have to fight the whole way there, without the might of his lord to cover his progress, and once on the stairs he would be a clear target for the artillery.  
  
Malavai knew he had very little time to decide. The odds of personal survival were largest with the first option (estimated 80% probability), the odds for his lord’s survival with the third (estimated 70% probability).  
  
Malavai clenched his fists for a second by his side, gathering his strength, and dashed out of his hiding place.  
  
He crept along a wall and surprised a trooper, laying him silently using his vibro-knife. At the next intersection of roads he hid behind a bush as a patrol of enemy forces walked by. He avoided the artillery, finding that one sole operative infiltrated the enemy lines far better than a group ever could.  
  
He had almost reached his target when he was hit on the back. He stumbled forward and drew his gun as he fell, but when he turned he found an assault rifle inches from his face.  
  
Malavai did not let go of his weapon as he sized up the man in front of him. If it was only this trooper, he could probably overcome him, but if there was back-up, his chances were slim.  
  
“Kneel and surrender, or I shoot,” the soldier spat at him. Malavai noticed his voice was unusually loud: he deduced that the soldier was trying to draw attention to himself, which meant he was currently alone.  
  
“Never!” Malavai answered through his teeth. But before he could do anything, something forcibly connected with the back of his head and his world went black.  
  
~  
  
When Malavai awoke, he found himself in a strange bedroom he didn’t recognize, with no idea how he got there. It was clearly not a medical center, as it was lacking in the regular instruments and was far more lavish than any medical center he had ever been to. There was a cabinet of some sort, two armchairs, a side table and a door.  
  
He doubted he was in Castle Panteer. No prisoner was treated like this, let alone left by himself.  
  
He tried to stand, or at least sit up, but he had no force in him to do either. He again wondered what happened. His memory was patchy and yielded no answers.  
  
With nothing to do he drifted to a light sleep. In his dreams he heard the voice of his lord talking softly to him, but he couldn’t understand the words.  
  
The next time he woke there was a woman, a servant by her clothes, in his room, arranging something. She looked to be middle aged, her hair grey. When she turned and saw he was awake she hurried to him.  
  
“You’re awake!” Her accent was distinctively Alderaanian. “The mistress said you woke, but the doctor doubted her. I shall call the doctor immediately.”  
  
“Wait,” his voice came out a croak, it was difficult and tiring to speak. “Mistress – my lord?” He managed.  
  
“Oh dearie, of course. I was referring to the Sith Mistress Eshosria.” The servant smiled at him. In his state he couldn’t muster the strength for annoyance at being babied by servants. “I think I will notify her as well.” The servant winked at him as she left.  
  
Malavai closed his eyes and waited, gathering as much strength as he could.  
  
A moment or an eternity later, the door opened and a man who must have been the doctor entered. He looked no different than all the other doctors Malavai had met. Malavai paid him no heed. He needed to stay awake until his lord came.  
  
“You are indeed awake,” the doctor said, in the same accent as the servant. “Very good. I will adjust the dosage of your treatment. It is a wonder you managed to wake at all, but there is no point of putting you under again.”  
  
The doctor removed the cover from the left side of the bed and Malavai saw that he had tubing running from his arm and under the bed to some apparatus. _Was this some kind of private ward?_ he thought fleetingly. But what prevailed was that he was being drugged. No surprise he could barely keep awake, let alone sit.  
  
The doctor rummaged beneath the bed and then rose. “There,” he said. “It would be about an hour before you feel the effect ebbing. I will notify Mistress Eshosria and she will come around that time.”  
  
Malavai drifted off again. He had exerted much strength staying awake for so long, he could not last an hour.  
  
This time, when he woke, Malavai felt the difference. He had more control of his limbs and a veil he hadn’t known was there was now lifted. He flexed his fingers experimentally, then remembered his lord was supposed to come and eagerly looked around the room.  
  
His lord was sitting on an armchair near his bed. She was watching him through her lashes, her look unreadable.  
  
“My lord,” he attempted, but his voice was still a croak.  
  
She lifted her eyes and looked straight at him. “Don’t speak. Wait until after they feed you.” Her voice had an edge. Was she angry with him? What had happened?  
  
“I will wait to question you until after you can speak,” she continued. “For now I have some answers for you as well.  
  
“We are in a private wing of House Thul. They were gracious enough to arrange for the rooms and your treatment after all we have done for them, especially since I brought them Boris Ulgo’s head on a platter.”  
  
So his lord had completed her mission, despite his condition. Malavai was relieved.  
  
“You have been under induced sleep for the last week. The idiot who captured you first incapacitated you, then shot your knee, your shoulder and was about to shoot you dead when I interrupted them.” Malavai winced. He was glad he had been unconscious at the time.  
  
His lord continued, “The reason for putting a senseless prisoner through torture is beyond me, hearing someone break is one thing, but an unconscious body? Sadistic sons of hutts. Naturally they are all dead.” His lord paused for a moment, averting her gaze from him. “In fact they are all dead. I was rather upset at your condition.”  
  
Malavai’s heart thumped hard in his chest. He wanted to reach for her, but both fatigue and decorum prevented him. It was the first time in a long while that someone expressed any concern regarding his wellbeing. That his lord and master cared this much was startling.  
  
They were interrupted by the servant from before. She bowed to his lord, “Mistress,” put the tray she was holding on a side table and busied herself raising Malavai’s bed so that he found himself sitting.  
  
“Now, should I feed you or are you up to trying on your own, dearie?” the servant said. Malavai glared at her, and his lord stifled a laugh. “Alright, go ahead, try. I’ll be just outside.” She arranged the side table to overlap the bed and left.  
  
Malavai looked at his food. It was a bowl of light soup and a spoon. He remembered from his medical training that food tended to come up after long induced unconsciousness, so no hearty meal for him yet.  
  
He stared at the spoon and concentrated. He would not disgrace himself further in front of his lord. He would feed himself. His hand shook slightly as he lifted it from the bed, but he managed to grab the spoon on the first try. He put the spoon in the bowl, but his hand shook too much to lift anything.  
  
Suddenly he felt a hand at his elbow, his lords’, gently steadying him. He did not look at her as he ate, too ashamed of his weakness.  
  
He only ate half of the soup when he felt it was enough. The hand at his elbow disappeared the moment he put the spoon on the tray. His lord did not press him to finish.  
  
He cleared his throat, feeling the gruffness there start to go away. He finally looked at his lord.  
  
She was reclining back in her seat, as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. She was studying him. “What I would like to know is why, in the name of the Emperor, you moved?” she said, but continued before he could answer. “We had separated by that artillery. You went behind a bush, and I behind the opposite wall. Once the artillery was dispatched I started to clear the perimeter around you, so we would have no more surprises, but when I turned to you, I found you moved.  
  
“Your Force signature continued without me. What were you thinking?”  
  
His Force signature? Malavai was stunned. He had not realized that she could know where he was. It must have shown on his face, because his lord’s expression softened.  
  
“My lord,” his voice was weak, but he could speak. “I was not aware that you could sense me. I was heading for the castle stairs, to get better visibility.”  
  
His lord shook her head. “Let this be a lesson to you, Quinn. If you don’t use your head you get to spend 3 days in a kolto tank and two weeks confined to your bed.” Her voice lost its edge from before, she was teasing his again.  
  
He hung his head low, thoroughly admonished.  
  
“Maybe I will still punish you for this,” his lord continued, but her tone was light and a smile was playing on her lips.  
  
“My lord?” Malavai asked, looking up.  
  
“I seem to remember promising to tie you to your bunk, and never following through.”  
  
Malavai’s cheeks blazed their now customary red, as she left his room.


	9. A time and a place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miladydeallseasons did the beta work, for which I am ever grateful :)

Malavai was discharged from the doctor’s attention the following week, and he gladly returned to his quarters in his lord’s ship.  
  
His lord came to see him twice more during his confinement to evaluate his healing process and discuss matters of their operation on Alderaan, so that he would be up to speed upon his return.  
  
Vette came by daily. He couldn’t fathom why, accept that he provided an easy target for her chatter and he couldn’t escape. He took solace in that her visits wiled away the time and her chatter did keep him updated on all matters related and not related to his lord.  
  
The first day he was given his datapad, so he took up going over the backlog of assignments and reports he had missed.  
  
As a result, when he finally reached the ship he was ready to head right out and put Alderaan behind him.  
  
His lord told him to set a course for the coordinates Jaesa Willsaam had given them and then meet him in the conference room.  
  
Malavai did as instructed and came to stand at attention in front of his lord. She was standing in front of the viewing window looking out. When she heard the door slide to a close she turned to him.  
  
“First, I would like to say that it is good to see you back in uniform, Captain,” she told him, making an emphasis on his title.  
  
Malavai bowed to her. “It is good to be back, my lord.”  
  
“Indeed. As for business, I know you are eager to be back in the field but I have concern for the state of your body.” She gave him a level look.  
  
“I assure you, I am fine,” Malavai was fighting the blush that was creeping to his face.  
  
“I’ll be the judge of that,” his lord’s voice was serious and teasing at the same time. Malavai lost the battle with his blush. “In the meantime, we shall resume your physical training as when you first joined my crew, and until I am satisfied Vette is to join my missions.”  
  
“Of course, my lord.” The reasoning was sound, and Malavai was given the opportunity to return to the field one day. It was all he could ask for.  
  
“It is my understanding that you have spent your bed-rest working, am I wrong?” Was she reprimanding him?  
  
“You are correct, my lord.”  
  
“Then there is a backlog of reports I will need to go over,” she grinned at him. “Will it be too much to ask of you to take it easy for a while?”  
  
“I believe so, my lord.” He gave her a level look of his own.  
  
“Then dismissed. Return to your duties, Captain.”  
  
Malavai bowed again and left his lord in the conference room, smiling her amused smile. It felt so good to be home.  
  
~  
  
As before, when he had first joined his lord’s crew, the physical workouts his lord put him through were grueling.  
  
But there was something different. Like before, his lord paid close attention to his muscle build-up, and regaining the agility he lost after inaction. But her treatment of him had changed. She stood closer to him, maintained physical contact seconds longer than necessary.  
  
Malavai found it confusing, and maddening.  
  
He finally came to the conclusion that he had to confront her – to find out if it was all in his head, or her intention.  
  
All he had to do was gather the courage to face her at the right time.  
  
The moment came only after they left the ruse that was Jaesa Willsaam’s ship and were heading for Hutta. The flight wasn’t long, but Vette had gone on to her room to take a nap and his lord was in the cargo hold, preparing for what was ahead.  
  
Malavai checked that the course of the autopilot was correct and that a notification would appear on his datapad 30 minutes before Hutta space jurisdiction, and went to his lord.  
  
Once he entered the cargo hold, he almost forgot why he was there.  
  
His lord was dancing around the room to a music that only she could hear. Malavai could not guess whether his lord fighting hundred foes in her mind, or attempting to defy the artificial gravity of the ship,. Her fluid, rhythmical, acrobatic motions were mesmerizing to watch.  
  
It was now apparent to Malavai why there was padding along all of the surfaces of the small room. His lord bounced from the walls and the ceiling as easily as she did off the floor.  
  
He was a little surprised that although he had been in her service for more than a year now, he had never seen her train before. Did she only perform before battles? Unlikely (estimated probability 10%); to maintain this level of expertise one had to discipline the body continuously. Had she been doing this all along during trips and he was too absorbed in himself to notice? Highly probable (estimated probability 85%). He needed to pay more attention to her.  
  
His lord’s motions started to slow, until she finally stopped in the middle of the room. Her breath was labored and her skin was shining with sweat.  
  
The images Malavai’s mind supplied were entirely inappropriate and he buried them under his walls of self-control.  
  
“Enjoying the show?” his lord asked him with a grin, as she dried the sweat from her face.  
  
Of course she knew he was there. She would have felt him enter the room and knew he had been watching her all this time. There was no point in hiding. “Yes. I apologize if I intruded, my lord.”  
  
“Not at all.” The grin never slid from her face, her eyes dark. “I like an audience.”  
  
Malavai’s face went up in flames. “I – I had wish to speak with you regarding a small matter, but it is apparent that it is not the right time.” He wished to retreat. His courage was wavering in the face of her.  
  
His lord shook her head. “Now is as good time as any. What was the matter?”  
  
Malavai took a deep breath, his heart was in his throat but he had to do it. “My lord, you have caused me some difficulty and I’d like to confirm that it was unintended. Forgive me if I’m mistaken, but some time ago it seems to me you expressed an interest in me beyond our professional relationship.”  
  
His lord took a sip from her water-bottle, letting him see her throat work on the water. “I’ve given it no further thought. A momentary amusement, that’s all.”  
  
So it was all in his head? His heart was thumping hard in his chest, but he had to save face. In the most controlled voice he could manage, Malavai said, “Ah. Then all is well. Forget I brought it up.”  
  
His lord put her bottle down and half turned away from him. “Does it occur to you that I may have been hurt by your earlier rejection?” she said, not meeting his eyes.  
  
And now his heart stopped completely. Hurt her? How could he ever hurt her? “That hadn’t occurred to me. My lord,” he unconsciously stepped closer to her. “It was never my intention to hurt you.  
  
“It’s just difficult to become entangled with a superior.” Although he was standing dangerously close, he couldn’t look at her. “It could cloud judgment and compromise you campaigns.”  
  
He hadn’t noticed when she turned back to face him. Her voice was soft and compelling. “Let’s cut through this. I order you to kiss me, Captain.”  
  
“My lord…” he turned to her in surprise and found that they were inches apart. He could feel the heat of her body, see the tiny beads of sweat glistening on her exposed skin. He could not refuse. “Yes, my lord.”  
  
He closed what distance there was left, and his lips touched hers.  
  
The touch was soft at first, then grew bold. Malavai did not know who had sighed, but it was the slightest encouragement needed for the kiss to expand, to deepen, to grow hungry and wet. Her lips were soft and warm, and she tasted a little salty, because of the sweat of her workout, but also like autumn on Dromund Kaas – dangerous and full of electricity.  
  
When they broke apart his breath was as labored as hers had been moments ago. He didn’t recall closing his eyes, or how his hands had come to rest on her waist. Her hands were on his chest, just above his heartbeat, which was trying to break out of his ribcage. Their breath mingled in the air between them.  
  
“This…” It was he who spoke first. His voice barely a whisper, pleading for her to understand. “My lord, I am drawn to you, make no mistake. But this should not continue. It’s improper.”  
  
The amused smile played on his lord’s lips. Malavai fought the urge to kiss it away. “It’s the impropriety that makes it so exciting.” She stepped away from him. “To be continued, Captain.”  
  
She was giving him an out, and Malavai was going to take it with both hands. “I’ll just return to my duties, then.”  
  
Malavai allowed himself a shaky breath only once he was in the safety of the ship’s helm. He had wanted answers and he had gotten more than he had bargained for. There was much to think about.


	10. The apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed by the lovely miladydeallseasons.
> 
>  **Warning: This chapter contains mature sexual content** , although not much of it...

His lord’s new apprentice was sitting across from Malavai in the small dining area they had on the ship. His lord sat to his left between them. They were gathered for dinner, each eating their meal in silence.  
  
Much had changed since his fateful discussion with his lord. Nomen Karr was dead; this Jaesa was now his lord’s apprentice, while his master was promoted to the prestigious rank of Sith Lord.  
  
Darth Baras had approved some much needed R&R, so his lord had set the course for the Imperial fleet--but not before dropping Vette off with her gang of Twi’lek in Nar Shaddaa.  
  
In a way, he was glad that Jaesa was there; without her, his lord’s attention would be focused exclusively on him, and Malavai was not sure he was ready for that kind of treatment. But what was bothering Malavai most was the new apprentice. She was looking at him like he was prime bait and she a hungry manka cat.  
  
Their dinner was a silent affair without Vette’s constant chatter. Malavai wondered which way was better, this barely masked tension, or the fervent but empty discussions.  
  
They had 6 more days until they reached the Imperial Fleet. Even without Force sensitivity, Malavai saw it was going to be tricky.  
  
Eventually, their meal came to a close. Malavai intensely wished to be dismissed.  
  
His lord reclined in her chair, studied them both for a moment and said, “Jaesa, the Captain is off limits.”  
  
Malavai’s eyes flew to his lord. His shoulders sagged a little in relief, but he corrected his posture immediately. Jaesa only pouted unattractively.  
  
“Vette as well, for that matter,” his lord continued. “Come to my room later, I will show you how to unleash and control pent-up emotions.”  
  
Jaesa’s hungry gaze was now intended on his lord. Malavai felt sick.  
  
Afterwards, when he was laying on his bunk, he tried to interpret his feelings.  
  
He had done solitary training in the cargo hold, as Jaesa joined his lord in her rooms almost immediately after dinner, and had not come out even when Malavai was done with his routines.  
  
He knew he should feel relieved. His lord had finally found someone of her statue to peruse. Someone who would answer her in kind. But all he felt was a profound sense of loss.  
  
Malavai could still feel the warmth of her lips, the taste of her mouth. Visions of his lord haunted his dreams.  
  
Could he have been nothing but a conquest? Now that he had shown interest, she was moving on to the next target? It didn’t feel right and made no sense.  
  
No matter her reasons, Malavai knew he had to harden his heart.  
  
She was a Sith Lord and he was just a soldier. Her plans and whims were not for him to know. Whatever she did he would control himself and serve her loyally.  
  
~  
  
Controlling himself was proving harder than he had imagined.  
  
Except for the first night, Jaesa did not join his lord in her rooms. Malavai saw her only during dinner, but he knew that she trained with their lord in late afternoon.  
  
Dinner was now much more relaxed. Jaesa would ask his lord and Malavai about life in the Empire, rules of conduct and anything else she could think of, listening eagerly to their replies.  
  
His lord, and sometimes Malavai, would ask her in turn about the Republic and Jedi training.  
  
The exchange of information was very fruitful to all parties, and Malavai even found himself correcting some of his standing information networks based on intel the apprentice had provided.  
  
His lord, on the other hand, was harder to please. She joined him for breakfast in the morning and for his training in the evenings. During his workout sessions she still maintained a more than required level of contact, and would tease him as before. But Malavai maintained a durasteel grip on himself and did not respond to her, either ignoring her completely or giving her a perfectly blank stare.  
  
His lord looked surprised at his reactions, but said nothing.  
  
And every night, when Malavai returned to his room, he would collapse on his bed and tear at his bedding in frustration. How he wanted her, wanted to give in, to surrender, but he knew that he had to hold on. She would move on and he would be better not humiliating himself.  
  
But, Emperor knew, it was torture.  
  
~  
  
At last, they reached the Imperial Fleet.  
  
His lord had instructed them both to disembark with her. Jaesa was to familiarize herself with the Fleet, and he was to accompany her on her errands.  
  
His lord had arranged for a full shipment of goods to be delivered to the ship, making a considerable dent in the stipend Darth Baras had awarded her. Then she organized for a solitary trip to Korriban for Jaesa.  
  
His lord looked at him when she was done arranging the latter. “Jaesa needs some theoretical understanding of the nature of dark side. It is best she went to Korriban to gain it, even if it is for a short while.”  
  
Malavai had no reply to offer. It was not his place to comment on the education of her apprentice. He nodded, as his lord seemed to be waiting for some response.  
  
She gave him a quizzical look, but continued. “In the meantime, I thought that you and I could join Darth Malgus’ campaign. He is working tirelessly to advance the Empire’s interests.”  
  
Malavai fought the urge to shift his weight on his feet. What was she trying to do? Lure him back to her? He had to withstand, to distance himself. But to refuse her orders was inconceivable.  
  
“My lord, may I speak freely?” He gathered all his strength for what was to come.  
  
“Go ahead, Captain.”  
  
“Lord Malgus’ campaigns are of highest importance and it would be a great honor to help advance them. If you are to make the previous offer an order, I will not hesitate to stand by your side,” first compliment and show willingness, then get to the matter. “But, as Vette, and now your apprentice, were granted personal time, I had hoped to request it for myself as well.”  
  
“Oh, of course,” her voice had gone soft, she looked surprised for a moment, but then recovered. “My apologies, Captain. It was not my place to presume on your much earned vacation. Notify me upon safe arrival to your destination and expect my contact for resumed operations.”  
  
“Thank you, my lord. If I may leave to make the arrangements?”  
  
His lord nodded. “Dismissed.”  
  
Malavai saluted smartly, turned and left for the shuttle port. His hands were slightly shaking as he reserved his seat and notified of his imminent arrival.  
  
He had three hours before his shuttle would leave the Imperial Fleet. There was enough time to pack his bags, change into civilian grab and make a last round of the ship for his lord’s convenience.  
  
He had the ship all to himself. His lord was still in conference with Darth Malgus and he had spotted Jaesa entertaining some brute in the cantina, or perhaps the other way around.  
  
Malavai packed a small bag, checked the ship droid’s programming for the hundredth time. He was ready.  
  
He looked at the time display on the control console and saw he had almost an hour before the shuttle. He could indulge in a long shower. Stars knew how long the commercial shuttle would take to reach Dromund Kaas.  
  
As he was alone he took only his towel to the crew refresher outside of his barracks.  
  
Malavai let the water warm up and stepped into the spray. The pressure of the water felt good against his skin, easing the tension he felt coiled in his muscles. He went through his ablution and when he was done he simply stood in the water.  
  
His thoughts wandered and as usual turned to his lord. He recalled the slight hurt look in her eyes as he asked to leave her side, the way she had looked quizzically at him the whole past week. Then he recalled the one kiss they shared, how good it felt, the promise that she made.  
  
Heat was beginning to pool in his stomach. He had grown hard. His mind supplied him memories of glimpsed skin in the Tatooine heat.  
  
Malavai was leaning against the shower wall with both hands, the cool of the wall doing nothing to the heat in his body. He would give in, this one time, he would let his mind do what his hands were not allowed.  
  
Leaning with his left hand on the wall, Malavai let his right hand wrap around his hardness. He groaned at the pressure.  
  
His mind, free at last, dwelled deeper into fantasy. He imagined running his hands along his lord’s skin, caressing her curves. His mind envisioned how he would sink to his knees in front of her; he would look up and see her watching him with that unbearable heat in her eyes. He would brush his hands against her legs, rubbing her thighs, until he would reach –  
  
The water had suddenly gone ice cold. Malavai yelped and almost jumped out of the water in his haste to get away.  
  
Grabbing his towel he quickly dried and wrapped the towel around his waist. He went to the refresher door to see what had malfunctioned.  
  
But as the door slide open he found himself face to face with his lord. Energy crackled around her, her eyes glowing dangerously. She was livid.  
  
Malavai backed away from her, and she followed him into the refresher room. The door closed behind her with a whoosh.  
  
“Was this what you were hiding from me?” she asked, her voice a growl.  
  
Malavai had backed into the wall, his heart beating fast in his chest. His lord stood inches from him. He could make no reply, and apparently she did not expect one.  
  
“Did you think that a few doors would protect you? That I wouldn’t know? That I wouldn’t feel?” She closed her eyes and a slight shudder went through her.  
  
Malavai was stunned. What had she felt?  
  
His lord looked at him again, and now Malavai noticed that her cheeks were a little flushed, her eyes dark but not only with anger.  
  
“You push me away. Tell me it’s improper. But then you go and do this?” Her voice was low, menacing but something else as well. “Do you want to know how it feels?” she again didn’t wait for his reply before continuing, “I can sense all of you through the Force. Vette and you better than Jaesa, but it will improve with time. I can sense when a strong emotion overcomes the ones that were there before. It is as if I am looking at a clear lake, when suddenly fire blossoms from its depths and covers the whole surface.”  
  
She took another step towards him, now pressing flush against him. Malavai unconsciously held his towel tighter. Her next words were spoken directly into his ear. “For you, it was like that fire reached out to consume me. I had no doubt who you were thinking of.  
  
“What were you imagining? Were you pressing me into the wall? Were you holding me as I welcomed your hardness? As your body melded into mine?”  
  
Malavai made a choking sound in the back of his throat. “N –“  
  
His lord caressed his cheek with her gloved hand, Malavai couldn’t help but close his eyes at the touch, his head falling back against the wall.  
  
“Good, you are letting go. Our emotions makes us stronger, let yourself feel.” Her hand tugged his head down and her lips caught his in a light kiss.  
  
Suddenly she stepped away from him. “I will grant you that time you requested. Take it to consider your place and conduct. I will not tolerate such behavior again.”  
  
Not trusting himself to speak, Malavai only nodded.  
  
“And to make sure that you would learn your lesson, I will execute a punishment for you.” She grinned at him with a glint in her eyes. “You are not allowed to service yourself without my expressed consent, is that clear? And I will know if you do.”  
  
Malavai gulped but nodded again.  
  
“Very well. Enjoy your vacation. Dismissed.” Her voice was light, her eyes were dancing dangerously, and she did not move. For Malavai to leave the room he would have to press fully against her.  
  
His heart thumping in his chest, Malavai exhaled loudly and pushed away from the wall.  
  
As he pressed against and around her, to reach the door, he said quietly, “I will endeavor not to transgress on you again, my lord.”  
  
The door opened, and as he was stepping through, he heard her answer, “See that you don’t, Captain.”


	11. Major Ovech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank-you to miladydeallseasons for beta-ing :)

The vacation had turned out to be a whole month long. Malavai found it strange to be disconnected from his work for so much time. Not completely disconnected, as he had his datapad and had checked on his ongoing quarries and incoming messages daily, but the urgency and importance of Imperial interests being advanced were lacking.  
  
He found himself thinking about his lord often, wondering where she was, what tasks she was completing on Darth Malgus’ request. He even missed Vette and Jaesa, albeit less so.  
  
It had been a very long time since he had been granted leave, several years, and what little associates he had left after Druckenwell had withered away in his absence. He spent time with his closest family, but they had lives of their own and couldn’t entertain a long absentee relative on a whim.  
  
Refusing to be a burden, Malavai kept himself busy, at least for their sake. He kept up the exercise regimen his lord had constructed for him, found an advanced medical course in Kaas City, went to visit is brother and took his mother to the Opera.  
  
He kept to himself, and avoided the popular spots, not wanting to encounter any of the painful remnants of his past. And all the time longed for the summon that would call him to his lord’s side.  
  
At long last it came, and Malavai abandoned Dromund Kaas for the Imperial Fleet on the first shuttle.  
  
~  
  
When Malavai arrived at his lord’s ship it appeared to be empty. He stowed away his bag and went to his work station on the bridge to see the state of affairs.  
  
The ship’s log was full of travel coordinates all over Imperial space and around. His lord had been busy. He was so absorbed in the terminal, he had not noticed the door open and light steps enter the room.  
  
Only when his lord spoke was he made aware of his surroundings. “Welcome back, Captain.”  
  
Malavai started from his seat into parade-rest in front of his lord. “My lord! I apologize…” The words died in his mouth as he laid eyes on her. The longing he had felt during his long absence surged in his chest, he ached for her desperately. Immediately he slammed his walls onto these feelings, suppressing them again, but then he remembered their last conversation and diminished those walls, not completely but hopefully enough for his lord.  
  
All this time, she stood and watched the play of emotions on his face with her customary half-amused smile.  
  
“At ease, Captain,” she said.  
  
Malavai took a shuddering breath.  
  
“Set a course for Nar Shaddaa. Jaesa is onboard and Vette will meet us at the spaceport. No point of paying for back-and-forth trips.”  
  
“Immediately, my lord.”  
  
“I will let you resume your work in peace. I expect you for dinner.” And with that she left.  
  
Malavai sagged to his chair at the console. His heart was beating loud and fast, his hands slightly trembling. It felt so good to be back.  
  
~  
  
Their return to full operation was gradual. Darth Baras had his lord fly all over Imperial space to tie off loose ends.  
  
It had taken almost two weeks before they were finally sent to a proper campaign. As Malavai was setting course for Taris, he had encountered a series of broken Imperial signals. Once the course was set, he tinkered with the signals, trying to goad were they were coming from and whether they were of any importance.  
  
The interference was tremendous, and the messages encrypted, but Malavai was surprised to discover the source as Major Ovech. Eager to learn more, he tried to hail the Major’s ship but to no avail.  
  
The situation was strange and the puzzle was tickling Malavai’s interests. But perusing more on this inquiry would require clearance only his lord could grant, and he was taking up time that should have been devoted to her service.  
  
That night, after dinner, Malavai asked his lord for a word in private.  
  
Since he returned from Dromund Kaas, their contact had been purely professional. She didn’t persist with her attentions, spending as much time with him as she did with Jaesa and Vette. Malavai wondered if the time apart had cooled her desire for him. The calculating part of his mind was glad, for it removed an unnecessary obstacle, but the rest of him still screamed with want for her. Despite all this, he kept himself in check, both for himself and for the instructions she had given him before his vacation.  
  
That night, he had briefed her on the messages and she had sanctioned his continuous operation.  
  
Even if her personal interest in him ebbed, she was a tremendous commander and the career opportunities she provided Malavai were exceptional, he reminded himself as he returned to the bridge.  
  
~  
  
It took a few days’ worth of effort, but as the ship was nearing Taris space jurisdiction Malavai finally managed to clear the channel and contact Major Ovech.  
  
The Major was in a state of emergency. Malavai immediately called on his lord and she sent him to assist.  
  
Malavai took the small craft attached to his lord’s ship for exactly such occasions and flew to Cata Neimoidia. It was an easy task commandeering the ship from Broysc’s inept commandos.  
  
Leaving a competent Captain in charge with Major Ovech’s ship, Malavai opted to join his officers for the rescue mission.  
  
It had proven to be a success, having dispatched with the Republic troops and extracted the Major. Malavai busied himself tending to the troops.  
  
“Leave that to the medics, Quinn,” Major Ovech’s voice boomed from behind Malavai, as the former came to inspect his troops. The lieutenant Malavai was treating started and looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
“I am a medic,” Malavai reply, steadying his patient, least his wounds reopen.  
  
“Is that so?” the major stood by as Malavai completed his work. “Now I really want you on my detail.”  
  
“Don’t put any pressure on that leg, lieutenant. And a week’s bed rest for the bump on your head.” Malavai said as he stood, then turned and saluted the major.  
  
Major Ovech, in his turn slapped Malavai on the shoulder. “Walk with me to my office.”  
  
When they were safely behind closed doors, the Major sat heavily on his chair and looked at him for a long moment. “That was an incredible thing you did today, Quinn. I will not forget it in a hurry.”  
  
“I did as any Imperial soldier should do,” Malavai stood at parade-rest and stared at a point three inches to the right of the Major’s ear.  
  
“Quinn, sit down,” the Major sighed. “You are not under my command and this is an informal conversation.”  
  
“Very well,” Malavai took a seat, but his posture was tight as ever.  
  
“Good,” Ovech studied him for a moment and said. “I meant what I said before. What would it take for you to come serve with me?”  
  
Malavai shook his head. “I serve my lord.”  
  
“That pretty young thing on the Holo?”  
  
Malavai glared vibro-knives at the other man and said strongly, “That formidable warrior and commander, that incredible strategist and leader, that very powerful Sith lord, should I continue?”  
  
Ovech laughed and lifted his hands in surrender. “I see. Well, if you ever tire of Sith politics, you have my frequency.  
  
“In the meantime, I will file an official commendation for your actions today. My men and I owe you a great debt.”  
  
“You are most welcome.”  
  
~  
  
When Malavai returned to Taris, he found that his lord had already gone to the surface and had made contact with their liaison. It was to be expected, as his personal mission took almost a whole week.  
  
Jaesa had gone on with his lord, and Vette was off on some errand for their master. Malavai had the ship to himself.  
  
He had standing orders from his lord and a report to compose regarding his actions on Cata Neimoidia.  
  
During the peaceful hours of work, his mind still wandered to his lord. He contemplated on her whereabouts, what she was doing, taking care not to let his thoughts wander to the forbidden parts.


	12. Taris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-d by the lovely miladydeallseasons.

They were still stationed on Taris when Darth Baras had made a personal call to Lord Eshosria’s ship.  
  
At first, Malavai had thought that this was the activation of his hidden duties, and had tensed. He could not imagine what his lord could have done to displease Darth Baras so quickly on her current campaign.  
  
But Baras had been all cold business, acting like Malavai was a speck of dust to his grand plans, ordering Malavai and what crew there was to Taris’ surface for a briefing in the presence of his lord.  
  
Malavai recalled Vette from her mission and they hurried to the Toxic Lake Garrison. It was easy enough to find his lord’s liaison, but it took his lord several hours to arrive back from her mission.  
  
Malavai spent the time familiarizing himself with the situation. He interviewed all available personnel and pored over the satellite maps and intelligence charts provided to him. He found Moff Hurdenn an unoriginal boot-licker. The Moff had no insight nor knowledge to be gleaned regarding the situation.  
  
The lieutenant assigned to his lord was more knowledgeable, but he was of little assistance to Malavai as well. The lieutenant was all brute force and no brains to match, his presence was burdensome and his tendency for flippant, unhelpful remarks annoying.  
  
It was a great relief to Malavai when his lord finally appeared at the door, with Jaesa in tow. He immediately connected with Darth Baras to discuss the work at hand.  
  
Once Darth Baras disconnected, and they were left to plot the details of the assault on the Republic base, his lord commanded they reconvene in the morning.  
  
“A fresh, rested head is better than an exhausted one,” his lord said.  
  
Jaesa’s shoulders sagged in relief, and she made a quick exit of the conference room. Malavai wondered what had transpired. He knew from personal experience that his lord’s missions could be grueling, but also that Jaesa had an unprecedented reserve of strength through her Force connection. If she was thus affected, what of his lord?  
  
Vette just shrugged and left. The hour was indeed late in the day, but she had done nothing since their arrival to the Garrison. The lieutenant looked slightly disappointed, most probably wishing to storm the Republic base right at the moment, and appeared as if he wanted to stay to talk to his lord, but in the end thought better of it and left as well.  
  
Malavai, in the meantime, preoccupied himself with shutting down the Holo terminal. When he noticed that his lord was lingering behind at the back of the room, he disconnected the Holo terminal completely, as well as all the consoles around the room. He activated the security lights, but extinguished all others, thus giving them a clear view of the exit, but should anyone look inside they would not be seen, and walked closer to his lord. He hoped he judged her demeanor correctly, that he had done as she wanted.  
  
The moment he was close enough to her, he froze and she kissed him. It took him only a second to realize that she had immobilized him, his arms were set to his sides and he couldn’t even kiss her back.  
  
He made a noise at the back of his throat, the only thing that he could do in the situation, hoping she would release him, even slightly.  
  
His lord immediately stopped. She stepped away from him, her eyes pained. Malavai felt himself released, and realized she thought he was rejecting her. She had turned and was going to leave.  
  
He reached for her, grabbing her by the waist and pressed her back to him. One hand on her side, the other on the back of her head and he captured her lips in a searing kiss. He poured everything he had into that kiss, his deep longing for her, how much he came to care for her, how exceptional he found her.  
  
She pressed against him, drinking in his heat and wrapping his protection around her, and Malavai was willing to give it all for her.  
  
After a long while, they separated. Malavai tucked her head under his chin and wrapped his arms around her, as slight tremors run through her body. Again, he wondered what had happened to effect his lord and her apprentice so.  
  
When he felt the tremors start to subside he said into her hair. “Someone once told me that torturing an unresponsive body is a purely sadistic act.”  
  
She laughed weakly against his chest. “You’re right, I apologize. Though, as you might have noticed, I am in quite a state. Very unbecoming for a Sith.”  
  
“Nonsense. You handle yourself superbly. No apology required.” In a softer voice he added, “It honors me that you let me take care of you.”  
  
She lifted her head from his chest and kissed him lightly again. “Thank you.”  
  
She stepped away from his embrace and Malavai felt suddenly cold and alone, like her presence was a part of him that was now missing again. She didn’t look like she wanted to leave either.  
  
Malavai took console in standard a military pose, shifting to parade-rest and looking quizzically at her. “My lord, I am your commanding officer and official medical assistant. It is my primary duty to ensure the whole crew and you as well operate at peak efficiency.”  
  
His words were professional, but his tone was light. His lord snickered at him. The entire incident seemed unreal.  
  
Malavai continued despite and perhaps because of everything. “Will you tell me what happened?”  
  
She nodded. “When Jaesa and I tracked General Minst down, we found him in an old power station. They were prepared for us. The whole place was rigged to explode. Jaesa and I managed to unlock a pre-prepared safety chamber, but it was a close call.” His lord clasped her hands in front of her, the first time Malavai had seen her display any nervous gesture. She wasn’t looking at him “For a moment, I was sure we would die. All I could think of was you.”  
  
Malavai’s heart jumped in his chest, his stomach clenched. He took her clasped hands in his own and brought them to his lips for a light kiss. “Then you honor me twice today, my lord.”  
  
She looked at him then, her beautiful yellow eyes shining in the dim light. “Soon,” she said softly. “Soon you will come to me.”  
  
And Malavai knew that it was true. He could not fight her pull for much longer, and no matter what the calculating part of his brain said, after this night his emotions would win in the end.  
  
He let go of her hands, and she turned to leave. Halfway to the exit, she turned again and asked. “What would happen to you, if I died?”  
  
“I would die as well, my lord,” he replied without hesitation.  
  
“Isn’t that what all the men say?” Her word made an echo of another conversation. It seemed to Malavai that it was in the distant past, spoken by different people.  
  
Despite everything, his reply has not changed. “None of those men serve you, my lord.”  
  
He couldn’t see properly, but he imagined she smiled. “Perhaps, but I would think that it is because none of those men are you,” she replied softly and Malavai knew she remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this, it's one of my favorite scenes for those two, so far ;)


	13. Free Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-d by the wonderful miladydeallseasons, to whom I am so grateful :)
> 
>  **Warning: Contains explicit sexual content** , so don't read at work....

The assault on the Republic base had been executed without a single hitch, through Malavai’s excellent preparations and Lord Eshosria’s faultless command decisions.  
  
The only downside to the otherwise perfect campaign was that Lieutenant Pierce had joined his lord’s crew.  
  
The man was loud and obnoxious, had no sense of decorum or propriety, and even disregarded commands. He treated Vette like property and Jaesa and Lord Eshosria like potential conquests. His demeanor and very presence made Malavai sick.  
  
What was worse was that his lord did not bother to put his behavior in check, sometimes to the point of openly flirting with the Lieutenant.  
  
It was the idiot’s remark that only a “white cock” would sit on a houseful of hens and do nothing which finally made Malavai see red. He drew his blaster and marched Pierce through the ship at gunpoint. He locked the idiot in the cargo hold, where he could do no harm, then went and barricaded himself in the ship’s helm until the return of his lord.  
  
Malavai tried to immerse himself in his work, but couldn’t concentrate. His mind would drift to his lord time and again. Trying to sleep would be futile as well, images of her came to him in his sleep now and he would wake aching with want.  
  
This could not go on. His work efficiency was dropping.  
  
When he first landed on Taris he could not imagine himself anywhere except with his lord. Now, only three months later, he was actually contemplating Ovech’s suggestion.  
  
It was more than an hour before someone knocked on his door.  
  
Malavai, still fuming, went to the door to yell Vette away, as it was usually she who came looking for him after one of Pierce’s rants, but found himself standing face to face with his lord. He audibly shut his mouth and took a step back.  
  
Lord Eshosria followed him into the small room. Malavai absently noted that she locked the door behind her.  
  
“What is going on, Captain?” She crossed her arms on her chest as she looked at him. “Lieutenant Pierce is locked in the training room. Vette is sulking in hers. You have shut yourself in here. And Jaesa would only tell me that I should speak with you first. The tension in this vessel could fuel a good city-size bomb. Care to explain?”  
  
Malavai took a steadying breath and said, “My lord. Thank you for your attention. I must officially request to be reassigned.”  
  
His lord threw her hands in the air. “Why in the galaxy would I want that?”  
  
“For the sake of you and the crew.” He wanted to tell her what had happened, but standing there in front of her the only thing he could say was, “I am compromised. Thoughts of you have begun to… distract me. My feelings have begun to distract me. I cannot, in good conscious, continue to serve.”  
  
She had obviously been fed up with the situation, her voice had become hard. “If you can’t take it, Quinn, I’ll deposit you back on Balmorra to rot and never give you another thought. You can watch the HoloNet for news on the real action.”  
  
She didn’t mean it. But the words snapped at Malavai, making him suddenly see what he had almost done. “I’m going to kiss you now, my lord.”  
  
She stepped up to him, pushing him against the console at his back. “I’m the one who does the kissing around here, Captain.”  
  
When their lips met, Malavai knew he was lost. The battle that was fought, was now over. Had she not been there, pressing the full length of her against him he would have sank to his knees to pledge himself to her all over again. Withholding that, he kissed her with everything he had.  
  
When she released him, he found it hard to let her go. “Now more than just duty and honor will be driving my work.”  
  
She smiled a beguiling smile. “That was just a taste. There’s much more to come.”  
  
“I’m counting on it.”  
  
“Then set course for Darth Venegean’s flagship, at the coordinates Baras has left us. My work on Taris is done. Then, report to my rooms in exactly 1 hour.”  
  
“Yes, my lord.”  
  
~  
  
An hour later Malavai was standing in front of his lord’s door. He had changed out of his uniform, for a slightly less rigid grab. He hoped his lord wouldn’t mind his presumption.  
  
He was nervous, but he couldn’t stay away.  
  
Malavai knocked lightly on the door and it slid open. When he entered he found himself surrounded by a heavy black curtain, which obscured the rest of the room from view.  
  
Once the door closed behind him, he heard his lord’s soft voice calling him to come forward.  
  
Malavai pushed the curtains apart and he was in the room proper. It was spacious, which was more evident because of the spare furnishing. A dresser with a chair to one side, two doors beside it. On the other wall a work station. In the middle of the room a large canopied bed.  
  
But Malavai barely noticed any of it. His lord stood in front of the bed. She was wearing a red silk dressing gown that complimented her light chocolate skin, the gown was tied with a sash, had short loose sleeves, and only reached the middle of her thighs. Her hair was loose around her shoulders.  
  
Malavai’s breath was caught in his chest, his stomach twisting with anticipation.  
  
For a moment they only stood looking at each other, then his lord said, “Why have you come, Quinn?”  
  
The question took Malavai off guard. He forgot himself for a moment. “What?”  
  
His lord smiled. She took a few steps toward him, placed her hand on his chest and pushed him backwards, until his back hit a wall. She pressed herself to him, and said directly into his ear, “Why have you come?”  
  
Malavai had no idea what to say, her presence near him was building heat in his body, her question did not make any sense. “Because you ordered me to,” he tried.  
  
“Nonsense,” her voice in his ear was soft, “You have refuse my orders before, when you found them inappropriate.”  
  
As she said the last word, she pressed her body firmly against the growing bulge in his pants and a soft hiss escaped Malavai’s lips. “I think,” she continued. “That _Want_ brought you here to me. But my question is Want for what?”  
  
Malavai tried to put his arms around her, pull her closer, but found that they were unresponsive. She was holding him in place through the Force. Her hands were trailing patterns on his chest, through his shirt, her thigh rubbing against him. Breath escaped him, he could not answer her.  
  
She pressed her lips beneath his ear, and continued down to his jaw. “Should I guess?”  
  
One of her hands found the bottom of his shirt and sneaked underneath to touch his skin. Malavai gave up the battle to keep his eyes open. He let his head fall back to the wall behind him, and her mouth immediately began to explore the column of his throat.  
  
“Is it release you seek?”  
  
Malavai found it hard to concentrate, but her voice held a promise and he made a noise in his throat, it vibrated against her lips. Her breath hitch slightly, the only sign she was effect at all, but he was too far gone to notice.  
  
“I know you’ve been good. You held true to your punishment, and I always reward exemplary behavior.”  
  
The hand that was trailing fire patterns on his stomach and chest, sneaked down and unceremoniously plunged inside his pants, to wrap around his erection. This action dragged a moan from him. He brought his head down, seeking, _needing_ her mouth.  
  
She let him kiss her, opened mouthed, wet and ravenous. Her hands never stopped their ministration. She had freed him from the confines of his cloths, and one hand working his cock, the other rubbing underneath, toying with his heavy sack, rolling his balls.  
  
He was undone in moments. Groaning his release into her mouth, spasms racking through his body.  
  
When he came down he was glad for the hold she had placed on his arms, of her warm body next to him, without their support he would have slid to the floor.  
  
Malavai found that his head had fallen back against the wall, his breath was still rugged, but each one was wrapped in her heady scent. He lifted his head to look at her.  
  
She smirked at him and brought her hand to her lips. He could see it was covered in fluid, probably his semen. She put one finger after the other in her mouth and sucked. If he hadn’t just come he was sure he would have been immediately hard. He tried to push against the wall to reach her, kiss her, but she stepped away with a satisfied grin.  
  
She went across the room and sat on her bed. She crossed her legs at the ankles, studied him for a moment, then he felt the hold on his arms release. He did not move.  
  
A satisfied smile appeared on her lips. “So why have you come?”  
  
A game. This was a game, a puzzle. And she has invited him to play. His initial desire quenched, he could understand her meaning. He would find the right answer.  
  
“I came here,” he paused and was rewarded with another smirk. “To please you.”  
  
“Is that so?” she leaned slightly backwards, elongating her body for him to see. “And how would you do that?”  
  
“In any way you want,” he knew it were the right words when her eyes had gone dark.  
  
“Strip down, let me look at you.” Her voice held an edge, he was doing it right.  
  
Malavai had no problem complying with her order, this time. She had left him in an uncomfortable position against the wall, his cloths rumpled awkwardly, and he wish nothing more than to join in her.  
  
With his clothes neatly stowed away, he came to stand in the middle of the room. Then, unthinkingly he did what he wanted to do every time she entered a room – he knelt in front of her.  
  
This time, it was her breath that caught, he noticed with some satisfaction. She sat up on the bed to get a better look at him.  
  
“Spread your knees slightly, put your hands on your thighs,” she corrected his posture, her voice breathless, her eyes burning for him.  
  
He did as she asked, and found the new position comfortable. He looked at her, unashamed, as she stared her fill.  
  
“You have pleased me, Quinn,” she said. Her hand went to the sash of her gown and tugged.  
  
The gown opened and slid off her and it was Malavai’s turn to stare. His eyes danced on her naked form, studying the valley of her collarbone, the swell of her breast, the tight flat of her stomach, the patch of hair at her center, how her thighs melded into her body, and again. She spread herself for him and his breath escaped him.  
  
He wanted to touch her, explore her skin, trail kisses from her toes to her mouth. He felt arousal start to build in the pit of his stomach again.  
  
She must know what he wanted, because she said, “The right to touch me must be earned.”  
  
Malavai’s eyes flew to her face, his breath a hiss. Her look was predatory, she was waiting to see his reaction. He will not fail her tests.  
  
Malavai forced his muscles to relax, his eyes not leaving her face. He took a calming breath, he was ready.  
  
“Good,” Her fingers were rubbing circles on her own thighs, and suddenly Malavai realized what will happen next. His blood was pounding in his ear, rushing to his groin.  
  
“I will let you watch,” she said, and her hand advanced up her thigh and towards her folds. “But you will tell me a story, won’t you?”  
  
Malavai swallowed hard and nodded.  
  
“Tell me what it was you wanted in the shower,” It was a request, she wanted to know. “Tell me how you dream of me.”  
  
“You were in the shower with me, I imagined how the water would run down your body, frame your skin. You are so beautiful.” With a sigh she lay down on her bed, her legs spread wider, her fingers dipping inside her.  
  
Malavai’s voice was hoarse, his mouth dry, but he continued. “I would touch you, my fingers would follow the path of the water, you would lean into me... My mouth would follow, I would start from your neck, then to your chest. I would kiss your breast, lap at your nipples, then I would continue to your stomach. I would stand on my knees in front of you.  
  
“My hands would caress your thighs, urging you to let me in. You would lean against the wall and let me. First, a finger. I want to study you. I want to feel your heat and your wetness. Then, my mouth.”  
  
She moaned at his words. She had a finger buried inside, moving in time with his words. Her other hand was fingering her clit. “Touch yourself,” her voice was shaky.  
  
He complied, tugging hard at himself. “I want to taste you. I want to feel your body around my fingers, on my tongue. I want to breathe in you and feel your shudders on my skin.”  
  
Her orgasm was hard and long, Malavai felt it spilling from her and into him, her Force connection allowing it. The waves of pleasure dragged him over the edge for the second time.  
  
For a long moment neither said a word. Then she sat up on the bed and studied him.  
  
He had kept the posture she had instructed, and he was looking at her shamelessly. Her skin was glittering with a thin layer of sweat, her cheeks slightly flushed, her lips puffy from kissing. He wanted to kiss her again.  
  
“The refresher is through there,” she indicated one of the doors. He nodded and stood.  
  
When he returned, she was wearing her dressing gown again, standing beside her dresser and staring into space. She noticed him immediately and smiled contently at him.  
  
He went to her and she pressed into him. The kiss was leisurely, content.  
  
“You should go,” she said and pressed her lips to his for another moment. “Good night.”  
  
She disappeared into her own refresher and Malavai found himself alone and confused in her room.  
  
Having been given no choice, he dressed and left.  
  
In the relative safety of his bunk he tried to understand what transpired. Nothing that had happened this day was according to any plan he could imagine. Worse off was his time with his lord.  
  
He had gone to her expecting simple gratification, an end to the tension between them. What he had received was something else entirely.  
  
Malavai couldn’t explain to himself his own behavior. Not only had he bent to her will, but he had further degraded himself in front of her. Another source of embarrassment was how aroused he had been by it all.  
  
He had behaved in a way that he hadn’t ever done and now that it was over, his rational mind did not know if he wanted to act in this manner again.  
  
On the other hand it had felt so good. Her touch gave him more satisfaction than he could ever imagine.  
  
But he was dismissed, sent to his room. Had she had enough of him? Did he not satisfy her? He had thought her pleased, especially as he felt the residues of her pleasure through her Force.  
  
Despite his racing thoughts, the exhaustion in his body gave way to sleep.


	14. Quesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by miladydeallseasons.
> 
> I don't like Pierce, Quinn doesn't like Pierce.... Snark ensures....
> 
>  

The next morning, Malavai was surprised to find a full attendance at breakfast, a meal that most of the occupants of his lord’s vessel slept right through.  
  
No matter the reasons, Malavai had no intention of staying in the same room as the imbecile. He took a cup of coffee and was about to leave, when a pointed look from his lord made him stop in his tracks.  
  
She was wearing the relaxed clothes of travel, her soft hair down. Malavai’s stomach twisted with memories of the night before, but his lord’s eyes were hard.  
  
She held his gaze for a moment, then Malavai sighed and took his customary seat to her right.  
  
“Now that we are all here, we can discuss the matter at hand,” Lord Eshosria said the moment he sat. “I am aware of the incident last night – “  
  
“He pointed a gun at me!” the moron interrupted their lord, and immediately started clawing at his throat, as invisible hands squeezed the air out of him.  
  
Malavai watched in some satisfaction at the display, and noted that Jaesa was also enjoying the show.  
  
Their lord released Pierce from the Force choke and the latter breathed hard.  
  
Lord Eshosria continued like nothing happened. “As I was saying, I was made aware of the incident last night, as well as additional issues that have arisen since our recent campaign, and would like to say how very disappointed I am with all of you.”  
  
That made all four of them sit up straight in their chairs – no doubt each of them thinking they were innocent in the matter.  
  
“We are a crew, and our lives depend on each other.” Their lord’s voice was hard, commanding. “I have allowed you free reign on this ship, so you may find your own common ground and that your relationships may grow naturally. Having said that, upon your requests I have, in the past, interfered and smoothed any episode which required me to do so. None of you came to me on this occasion.”  
  
Vette, Jaesa and Malavai looked properly rebuked. Pierce crossed his arms and looked defiant.  
  
“As for you, Lieutenant,” their lord looked straight at him, her eyes a smoldering fire, which made even the huge man shrink in his chair. “One mission does not grant you my respect. It gives you the option of gaining it. Now, it has become that much harder.”  
  
Their lord looked pointedly at each one of them and continued, “Now to the specifics, Jaesa, you are to take over Lt. Pierce’s training. I have instructed you on the proper methodology before and am sure you would benefit from practice.”  
  
Jaesa nodded and Pierce looked like he was going to protest, but their lord wasn’t finished. “In addition, I would say this: standing orders regarding Quinn and Vette do not apply.”  
  
Jaesa perked up immediately. “Really?” A huge smile spread on her face and she looked at the lieutenant apprising. Malavai hid a smirk behind his cup of coffee. The idiot did not have the brain capacity to be alarmed, and was still bristling.  
  
Vette jumped in. “You have standing orders about me? I want to know.”  
  
Their lord ignored them all. “My only request is that you not hurt him too much.”  
  
“I will not disappoint you, master,” Jaesa said earnestly. Malavai almost choked on his coffee.  
  
At the last exchange, Pierce finally stopped objecting. Probably thinking taking Jaesa on was going to be easy, Malavai mused. But he had seen Jaesa’s quarters after she ‘enjoyed herself’ with a companion and was not sympathetic.  
  
Their lord looked at them all one last time and leaned back in her seat, her usual half-amused smile on her face. “Now that everything’s settled, you are all dismissed, or invited to join my breakfast.”  
  
Under the table, Malavai felt his lord’s hand squeeze his knee. The action was unexpected, and he almost jumped at the touch.  
  
He was not ready to face his lord yet, especially with everyone present. He got up, took his cup, and went to leave the room.  
  
~  
  
Work occupied most of his day. There were no more distractions in the form of insubordinate bastards, chattering aliens, or unwanted thoughts. Malavai got more work done than he had in weeks.  
  
But among his messages he found one from his lord. It was simple and short, containing only one word “Tonight?” and it made Malavai think.  
  
The thoughts and doubts of the night before surfaced again, and he wondered whether he could refuse.  
  
She had said he could. Yesterday, when his mind had still some function she implied it was his choice to come to her.  
  
He deliberated whether he should. He had no answer. His body wanted the pleasure she gave him; his mind rebelled at what it perceived as humiliation.  
  
By the time dinner had come and gone, Malavai had made up his mind not to go.  
  
His reason was to see what would happen. It was stupid and childish, but it was a reason, and he would follow through.  
  
At night, when he lay on his bunk, he tried to guess if the decision was right. His lord had retired to her room after dinner and had not left it by the time he went to bed. He had almost broken his own resolve and gone to her twice.  
  
Malavai heard Pierce’s heavy footsteps enter the room, so he turned to face the wall.  
  
“Has she thrown you out already?” the lieutenant mocked him. “Couldn’t satisfy her, could you? Maybe now she would like a real m –“  
  
He stopped because Malavai had his blaster an inch from his eye. “Say another degrading word about our lord and, I swear, I will shoot your face,” he growled.  
  
“Eshosria told you to play nice,” Pierce answered, but he did not continue his previous sentence.  
  
“That’s _Lord_ Eshosria to you.” The blaster did not waver in his hand.  
  
“Lord Eshosria will hear of this.” The idiot finally backed down.  
  
Malavai tucked the blaster back under his pillow and returned to his bed, facing the wall. “See that she does.”  
  
~  
  
Malavai tossed and turned the whole night, dreading the coming morning, when he would be facing his lord.  
  
He eventually gave up almost an hour earlier than his usual alarm and got up. It was this way that he finally found out when Lord Eshosria performed her personal exercise.  
  
The ship was quiet, the only sound the hum of the engine on hyperdrive. But then Malavai noticed a rhythmic thump from the cargo hold. When he went to investigate, he found his lord, performing her intricate dance.  
  
Like the previous time, he was mesmerized. Her moves looked effortless, her strength constant. She danced around the room with ease and grace that only one with a deep connection to the Force could accomplish.  
  
Malavai was glad she did not stop because of his presence. She was a marvel to behold.  
  
After a while she started to slow down. Suddenly, he realized that he was alone with her, that the conversation he was dreading would come sooner than expected.  
  
He tried to find something to do, and saw her water bottle not far from him. He picked it up and stepped towards her, as she came to a stop.  
  
But she was never what he expected her to be. She was smiling at him, her eyes shining.  
  
She took the bottle from him and their fingers brushed, reminding Malavai of what happened the previous time he had watched her dance. She drank from her water, watching him.  
  
At last she said, “Relax, I’m not mad.”  
  
He let out a breath he did not know he was holding. “I – “  
  
She shook her head. “Not here, not now. Next time. Know that it is your right to refuse me like this. But when you do come, I expect full obedience.”  
  
Malavai nodded tightly. He stepped away from her and tried to find something to say.  
  
“Do you ever sleep?” he blurted.  
  
“Yes,” she laughed. “During travel, when I let my mind be at peace and my body gets little exercise, I find I need only about 4 hours sleep at night.”  
  
The medic in him was startled. That was not enough sleep on any account, and drawing on the Force too much was bound to be unhealthy.  
  
It must have shown on his face, because she continued, “I complement it with about 2 hours of meditation after lunch. Besides, when I go planetside I make sure to sleep the required regulation time.”  
  
He nodded, unsure how to continue.  
  
His lord watched him squirm for a moment, then she stretched and said, “Well, I need a shower and you haven’t eaten yet, so as much as this is nice, I shall go.”  
  
Malavai watched as she left, her hips swinging slightly, probably for him (estimated probability 99.5%).  
  
~  
  
She had said “Next time.” But what next time?  
  
That day, no note had appeared on Malavai’s datapad, and after dinner he watched as his lord, Vette and Jaesa settled to watch a HoloMovie. The next day, they had arrived to their destination, his lord had taken Jaesa to accompany her, only to return a few hours later to tell him to land on nearby Quesh. When they arrived to Quesh’s satellite station, Lord Eshosria took Pierce and did not return.  
  
According to their briefing with Darth Baras, and the details his lord shared once she returned from the Imperial flagship, the mission was a simple find and eliminate. What could take three whole days?  
  
That night Malavai sat at the dinner table with the foulest of moods. Even Vette didn’t pester him, but instead shared his worry over their lord. If Lord Eshosria did not return by morning, he was going down there to find her himself.  
  
Jaesa entered the small area holding her datapad. “I just got the strangest message from a frequency in Quesh.”  
  
Both he and Vette sat up in expectation. “What does it say?” Vette asked.  
  
“It just reads ‘Potatoes.’”  
  
Vette burst into laughter and Malavai sagged in his chair in relief.  
  
Jaesa looked from one to the other, perplexed. “What am I missing?”  
  
“It’s code,” said Vette between heaps of laughter. “It’s a joke between Esh and the Captain here. It means that she is fine.”  
  
“A joke?” Jaesa latched to the least important part. “Quinn, you can joke?”  
  
Malavai was so relieved he played along. “Only when there are enough calculating circuits to allow it.”  
  
Jaesa’s mouth dropped open, and Vette dissolved into another fit of laughter. She was apparently as relieved as he that their lord was well.  
  
~  
  
Malavai waited for his lord to return, his time occupied coordinating Vette and Jaesa’s missions, his own standing orders and his lord’s ship upkeep, and recently an increased annoyance in the form of Moff Broysc.  
  
At first the old Moff only called the ship once a day, at the same time, which made ignoring his calls quite easy. As a thorough officer, Malavai tried at first to reason with Broysc, but he barely managed to squeeze a word edgewise.  
  
Then the Moff started to call at random times, with complete disregard of appropriate hours and communication lines. When his calls were rejected he would have his communication officer force the connection, and blabber at thin air for hours.  
  
Upon consideration, Malavai should have known this would happen. He had openly defied him with Major Ovech, and the Moff’s block on Malavai’s transfer order and promotion almost two years ago was ignored. What was surprising was how long it had taken Broysc to get hold of the correct Holo frequency.  
  
Malavai’s irritation only increased when both Jaesa and Vette started calling him Admiral Malcontent and spend what seemed like hours imitating the Moff’s tripe.  
  
Malavai would escape to his barracks, now thankfully empty of Pierce. But once he was alone his attention ran to his lord. As the time passed, what started as embarrassment became longing, what was a sense of loss of control became desire. He no longer cared what she did to him, he just wanted her back.  
  
If he dwelled on the thought he would remember that Pierce was also with his lord, and the only thing that Pierce had expressed any interest in, except fighting, was sleeping with her. The mere speculation made Malavai shake with anger.


	15. Moff Broysc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-d by miladydeallseasons
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning: Contains explicit sexual content.**

It took a month for his lord to come back to the ship. The sight of her made Malavai’s heart flutter in his chest.  
  
His lord looked as collected and controlled as ever; Pierce who lagged behind her was worse for wear. He collapsed on the sofa during the customary briefing with Darth Baras, and didn’t get up when it was over.  
  
When the holo with Darth Baras had finished, Malavai hurried to the med bay and retrieved the medical scanner. Not opening his eyes, Pierce tried to swat him away.  
  
“Get lost,” he said through gritted teeth.  
  
“Likewise,” Malavai replied absently, without stopping his work. The scan showed a dislocated shoulder, several significant bruises, a strained ankle and general exhaustion.  
  
Malavai showed the tally to his lord. “I will need help with the shoulder,” he said. “And with convincing him to stay in the med bay for at least one night.”  
  
She nodded. Malavai looked closer at her: after so long by her side he had learned to read the signs. “And I would like to scan you as well.”  
  
That made her smile. “Of course,” she said softly.  
  
With Jaesa’s help (Malavai wouldn’t let Lord Eshosria assist in any way), a grumbling Pierce was installed onto one of the beds in the med bay and his shoulder was corrected. One patient done, Malavai turned to his lord.  
  
The med scanner beeped quietly as it worked, but as it produced its read-out, Malavai’s jaw dropped. He swiftly drew the curtain around Pierce’s bed.  
  
“You’re going into the tank, my lord.”  
  
His lord sighed. “Is it really necessary?”  
  
“Your list starts with three fractured ribs and severe gas poisoning. Yes, it is really necessary. Now, should I com Vette or are you comfortable with me undressing you, my lord?” Malavai was very glad he had injected Pierce with a sleeping serum.  
  
She shook her head. “It’s fine, Quinn.”  
  
He set to work on her armor, as she leaned against the other cot in the room.  
  
“Tell me something I want to hear,” she said quietly.  
  
Malavai looked up at her, he was kneeling in front of her, removing her heavy boots. She wasn’t looking at him, her eyes were closed as she tolerated his handling.  
  
“Next time,” he answered. He quickly finished undressing her and went to fetch the breathing mask for the tank. “And I am most definitely not going to kiss you. The concentration of poison in your system would kill an adult Bantha. The exchange of breath alone would put me in that tank for the rest of our trip, which would be unacceptable.”  
  
His lord smiled. “Thank you.”  
  
Malavai helped her into the tank and turned the flow on. Lord Eshosria floated in the green fluid.  
  
He pressed the communication relay. “Should I induce sleep, my lord?”  
  
She shook her head.  
  
“Very well. I will set the system on automation, if it does not detect sleeping patterns within half an hour the sleeping serum would be added.”  
  
His lord stretched in the tank, and nodded.  
  
Malavai didn’t want to leave her, but his stay wasn’t necessary and he had things to do.  
  
“I will go set the course for Hoth.” He inadvertently put his hand against the tank’s glass as he spoke. His lord pressed her hand on the other side.  
  
Malavai’s heart skipped a beat at the gesture. “Sleep well… my lord”  
  
~  
  
Pierce left the med bay mid-morning the next day. The stay did him a lot of good, even if the idiot wouldn’t admit it himself.  
  
It was after lunch when the Lieutenant intruded on Malavai’s time. Malavai was sitting at the navigation table, correcting the calculations to improve their course and avoid known pirate hot zones. His lord’s ship was small, and wouldn’t usually attract such attention, but as they neared the blasted ice-block of Hoth, one could never know.  
  
“I need to speak with you, Capt’n,” Pierce said with his usual drawl.  
  
Malavai looked up from his work in annoyance. He was going to say something scratchy, but thought better of it. It would be lost on the moron anyway. “What is it?”  
  
“You healed me pretty good, why did’ya do that?”  
  
Pierce was really an idiot, Malavai thought. “You are part of our lord’s crew. As long as she requires you with her, I will make sure you are capable to serve.”  
  
Pierce nodded, mulling his words over. “I got one more for ya, Capt’n.”  
  
Malavai crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited.  
  
“Did she take you out on the field, or d’ya just warm that chair of yours?”  
  
Malavai glared at him. Only thoughts of his lord prevented him from doing anything rash. “I’ve accompanied our lord on several campaigns.”  
  
This made Pierce eye him up and down, as if he was measuring him up. “Were you injured, like me?”  
  
This line of inquiry was pointless, Malavai could not fathom what the brute was trying to achieve. “The circumstances of your and our lord’s particular injuries are not known to me. If you were to ask whether I required medical assistance at any point, then my reply would be: yes, I have.”  
  
“What happened?” the lieutenant’s eyes were shining with excitement.  
  
“I was captured and tortured, our lord rescued me. It was not my proudest moment,” he added in an after-thought.  
  
“Did you break?”  
  
“Of course not.” Malavai scoffed, what did he think he was, some kind of weakling?  
  
“And you didn’t leave Esh –” Malavai glared at him. “Lord Eshosria’s service after…” Pierce corrected himself.  
  
It was not a question, but Malavai answered anyway. “I made an oath to our lord. I do not break my oaths.”  
  
The two men looked at each other in silence for a moment, until the lieutenant said, “I can respect that. G’day to you, Captain.” And left.  
  
Whatever tames your Monka, Malavai thought.  
  
~  
  
Malavai released Lord Eshosria from the kolto tank after dinner directly into Vette’s custody. He prescribed bed rest and at least one Holo movie, in hope that his lord would actually rest.  
  
His lord tried to protest, but was pushed gently towards her room by Vette, who shot him a grin behind his lord’s back as they left.  
  
Malavai dealt with yet another message from Broysc, then went to bed early. He set his alarm to 0400 to go and see that his lord wouldn’t try having any gymnastics despite his instructions.  
  
When he got up, everything was quiet. He made the round of the ship, and found all crew members present and sleeping. He couldn’t check his lord’s room, but he did go to the cargo bay and found it dark and empty.  
  
Heaving a sigh of relief, Malavai contemplated going back to sleep, but decided against it. It was a rare occasion when he had such complete peace and quiet to work.  
  
He went to the ship’s helm, but stopped at the entrance. His lord was sitting in the co-pilot chair. She had her back to him, as she looked at the passing stars through the viewing window.  
  
Her hair was spilling down the back of her chair. Malavai wanted to stroke it, wanted to have her turn and kiss him, but he also didn’t want to disturb her. No matter what he did, he knew she would feel his presence.  
  
In the end, he decided to act like she was not there, and proceed with his work. She was not exerting herself, which was the reason he rose in the first place, and her company felt good.  
  
He sat at his console and immersed himself in unfinished reports and information queues and a million other things that made his lord’s ship run smoothly and her operations a success. Her presence wrapped around him like a warm blanket, he felt relaxed and content, his concentration better than it had been for months.  
  
After a long time he became aware that the warm blanket he had envisioned turned into a smoldering fire. He looked up to see his lord looking at him.  
  
Her eyes were two yellow fiery orbs set to consume him. His heart beat harder in his chest and his cheeks flushed, despite everything. What power she had over him.  
  
It was early morning, the others would not wake for several hours, and still Malavai pressed a button that would close and seal the door to the room.  
  
He stood on shaky legs, walked to her chair and knelt in front of her. Her eyes never left him. He took her hands in his and kissed each one.  
  
“How are you feeling?” he asked.  
  
“Like I slept for a year,” she replied with a pout. “And my doctor won’t let me stretch my legs.”  
  
She was teasing him; that was good. But the kolto would make her weak, even if she didn’t realize it. “You can ‘stretch your legs’, as you put it, with Vette or Jaesa in the afternoon. But I implore you not to engage in your personal routine for one more night.”  
  
She made a face at him and he laughed softly. Her eyes were dancing merrily. “What about you, may I engage with you?”  
  
His heart would break his ribcage if it thumped any harder. “I cannot deny you, my lord.”  
  
He thought she would kiss him, drag him off to her room that instant, and he wouldn’t resist, but she said, “And Pierce?”  
  
Immediately, excitement was replaced with disgust. He let go of her hands, stood and return to stand at parade-rest in front of his console. “As a medical officer, I would advise that Lieutenant Pierce disengage in any but the lightest physical activities for another two days.”  
  
His lord had sat up at his sudden distance and was looking at him with open surprise. Malavai did not flinch from her gaze, but did not look at her either.  
  
She slowly stood, took a few steps and came to a stop in front of him, one hand on her hip. “Are you… jealous?” she asked carefully.  
  
Malavai risked a glance at her and saw wonder on her face, he quickly looked away. “Your business is your own, it is not my place to interfere,” no matter how much he wanted to.  
  
“You are jealous,” she laughed. “It’s a little cute.”  
  
This time, when his eyes returned to her face, he was glaring. “You are mistaken, my lord. I do not do ‘cute’.”  
  
She kissed him. Malavai forgot what they were talking about. His arms wrapped around her and she had her fingers in his hair. The scent of her was in his lungs, the taste of her on his lips, it was making him light headed. He had missed her so much.  
  
When they broke apart he found it difficult to convince his arms to let go, but it did not appear she wanted to leave their embrace either.  
  
“I don’t want Pierce,” she whispered in his ear. He stiffened at the name slightly, but relaxed as the meaning sunk in. “I want you.  
  
“Jaesa can have muscle and uncomplicated all she wants. I want intricate mind and challenge and untapped passion and surrender.”  
  
Malavai’s blood was on fire. He squeezed her to him, but his mind on some level was still fighting, though it was unclear what. “I resent that, my lord. My muscles are perfectly trained, as per your instructions,” he said as he mouthed kisses along her neck.  
  
She laughed, pulled away to give him a peck on his lips, and disentangled herself. She went to the door, but then turned back to him. “You will come tonight?”  
  
He nodded and she left.  
  
~  
  
That evening, Malavai had no hesitation when he went to Lord Eshosria’s room.  
  
The door admitted him after a soft knock and his lord’s voice called him in through the curtain after it had closed.  
  
She was sitting at the edge of her bed, wearing her red dressing gown. Her legs were crossed at the ankles and she was leaning back on her hands.  
  
She studied him in silence and he took his courage in both hands and started deliberately undress in front of her. Once he was naked, he knelt at her feet, resuming the posture she had instructed on their one night together.  
  
He looked at her with confidance and saw her approval. She was smiling, her eyes darting all over his body, her fingers had curled into the bedding, as if she was holding herself from reaching out to him.  
  
She took a slow breath and said, “We have some things to discuss, before anything… can continue.”  
  
He nodded and dropped his gaze to floor. He found himself studying her feet.  
  
“Regarding these meetings, shall we call them,” she began, but he found himself interrupting her.  
  
“May I rub your feet?”  
  
She started. “What?”  
  
“I apologize, my lord. May I rub your feet as you talk?”  
  
She was surprised at the question, but ended up agreeing. “Yes, you may.”  
  
Malavai took her right foot in his hands and started rubbing. He had learned the technique at one of the medical courses he attended, but had never put it into practice.  
  
His lord’s voice washed over him, but he could barely understand the words. The melody and flow of it consumed him. Her voice was soft but strong, rhythmic and melodic but commanding and seductive.  
  
Her skin was soft to the touch and warm, it was not completely smooth or oily, reminding Malavai most of fine cloth. Her skin felt light, every contour of the bone and muscle evident on the finest pressure. He worked to ease the blood flow, and to put every inch of her to memory.  
  
At first warming the area with his fingers, then pushing more firmly along the lines of bones inside the foot, alternating circles and long strokes, he worked on her foot then onto her ankle. Then he placed that foot down and moved to the other, repeating the motions.  
  
He moved on from her ankle and up her calf, massaging the muscles under the skin. When he reached the knee he noticed his lord’s voice had stopped.  
  
He looked up at her and saw her eyes were glazed with content pleasure, her head had fallen back. Malavai decided to be bold.  
  
He lifted her leg off the bed and placed a soft kiss and the inside of the knee. His lord sighed.  
  
He stroke the knee he had kissed and leaned to kiss the other. She gave up trying to stay seated and let herself fall on the bed. Malavai pushed slightly on her knees and she spread herself for him.  
  
Her dressing gown had ridden up and he had an unobstructed view of her sex. His mouth dried at the sight of her so open for him. All his blood flowed to his groin.  
  
But he had to do it right. He caressed the inside of one thigh, kneading one and then the other with care. She curled her fingers into the bedding besides her, moving her hips, silently asking for his touch.  
  
He gave in. His fingers caressed her folds, feeling her softness, her wetness. She let out a low moan in response.  
  
As his fingers worked her, his mouth traced the path from her knee to her center, leaving a wet trail of kisses in its wake.  
  
Once both thighs were treated properly, he slid his fingers out of her. She keened in protest, but her cry turned into a deep moan as he pulled her to the edge of the bed and engulfed her in his mouth.  
  
She tasted amazing. He couldn’t get enough. His lips and tongue tried to reach everywhere, but it would not be enough to push her over the edge. He inserted a finger inside her to rub and tease and worked his mouth around it, at times dipping in at others licking long strokes to the tip of her clit.  
  
His other hand came to rest on her hip to steady her, but her hand grabbed him and laced their fingers, holding on to him like an anchor as she moaned and writhed underneath him.  
  
Then, he felt her contract around his fingers, her hold on his hand almost crushing and it was done.  
  
He didn’t move as he let her come down from her high. She let go of his hand and he retrieved his finger from inside her.  
  
Malavai returned to his kneeling position at her feet, as she lay there, catching her breath. His own erection was almost painful, but he wasn’t ready to touch it without her approval.  
  
After another moment she sat up on the bed, her hair a tussled halo around her, her cheeks flushed with pleasure. She was utterly beautiful, his cock twitched at the sight of her.  
  
She gave one look at him, reached for his shoulder, slid off the bed and straddled him. In an instant he found himself buried within her and her mouth on his.  
  
It was his turn to moan. But their position did not allow much movement. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her until her back was supported by the bed. Now he had a little leeway and his hips started moving, pushing himself deeper and harder into her.  
  
One of his hands was tangled in her hair, to hold her head in place as he latched on to her neck, the other was holding her hips. Her hands were wrecking nails down his back. His hips were unstoppable as he was trying to get more of her warm and tight and…  
  
It couldn’t last and pleasure exploded from his stomach to consume him.  
  
When he stopped seeing stars he realized the uncomfortable position they were maintaining and tried to resume kneeling with her straddling him. But he had miscalculated his strength and leverage and only ended up toppling backwards.  
  
With a soft whoosh he was lying flat on his back on the floor with her stretched on top of him. Not a bad place to be. He rested his head on the floor, his hands, sneaking under her gown, found her hips.  
  
“I believe it is safe to say that I have missed you,” he said.  
  
He felt her laugh bubble from her stomach, but it ended up a giggle. She sat up and straddled his stomach, her hands on his chest. “Did you hear anything I said earlier?” Her head was tilted to the side, her hair a tangled curtain around her.  
  
“Not a word,” he answered honestly. One of his hands let go of her hip to touch the soft locks and immediately entangled in them. He pulled her to him for a kiss.  
  
“Then I shall have to repeat myself,” she said between kisses.  
  
“Only if you let me interrupt you again,” his hand in her hair gave him the perfect leverage to keep her close, his other hand had found the curve of her ass.  
  
She untangled his hand from her hair and took the other by the wrist and pinned them both above his head. “You will do as I say.”  
  
“Yes,” he breathed and tried to lift himself to her, but she was beyond his reach. He relented and just lay and watched her.  
  
She smiled and awarded him with a kiss. “If you don’t want all the rules laid out up front, I’ll be happy to make them up as we go along,” she said coyly.  
  
“When I’m here, I’m yours,” he answered, her eyes blazed with internal fire. “Mind, I’m yours out there as well.”  
  
“Yes,” she kissed him eagerly, deeply, but the floor was getting very uncomfortable at this stage.  
  
When they broke apart for air, Malavai asked, “I have only one question,”  
  
She sat up, “Go ahead.”  
  
“What do I need to do to be awarded your bed? I don’t mind this, but I’m sure we could use it somehow,” his tone was light, teasing.  
  
She pecked him on the lips. “Tomorrow.” Suddenly she let go of his hands above his head and sat straight. “That is, if you want. I meant, next time,” for all their coupling she was suddenly bashful. “I won’t presume…”  
  
Malavai sat up and she slid from his stomach to his lap. He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. “Tomorrow.”  
  
She sighed into his kiss. “Tomorrow.”  
  
~  
  
The following day, Malavai indeed found himself in Lord Eshosria’s bed. She had tied his hands to the headboard with the cord of her gown, and was now sitting between his legs admiring him.  
  
He couldn’t touch her, but she had gotten rid of the dressing gown, so he could at least look his fill.  
  
She started to run her hands on his body, from legs to the arms above his head. Malavai shivered at her touch.  
  
“Tell me of what was happening here while I was gone,” she said. Her hands were exploring his chest.  
  
“Nothing much,” he answered, perplexed. She wanted him to speak of _work_? “Missions, reports, the usual.”  
  
Her hands drifted to his stomach, tracing every rib on the way. “Nothing is bothering you?”  
  
“My lord…” how can he talk about it here, like this? “I have been dealing with a situation that’s getting out of hand.”  
  
Her hands sidestepped his groin and went on to explore the muscles on his legs. She nodded for him to continue. “Moff Broysc, eh…” she leaned over and latched her teeth to his neck, worrying the spot where neck met shoulder, then nudged him with her nose to continue.  
  
“Moff Broysc contacted the ship and was incensed to find me at the helm.” She started exploring his left collarbone with her mouth. Malavai fought to carry on, “He’s been sending recorded messages that are progressively nonsensical.” Tiring from his collarbone, she started descending on his chest. “He’s always been scattered and aggressive – ah,” She had taken one of his nipples in her mouth and bit. She let go of the small nub and grinned at him, not moving on until he started to speak. “Now he seems completely unhinged.”  
  
She had reached his stomach and was running her hand through the coarse hairs that led from his navel to the groin. When he stopped talking she looked up at him. “The next time he comes calling, I will speak to the man.”  
  
Her hand traveled lower and brushed lightly against his cock. “I would appreciate that, my lord,” he said, though himself unsure if he was speaking of her words or actions.  
  
Her hand wrapped around him for a moment, then let go. He tried to lift his head and found her looking at him expectedly, inches from him. He let his head fall back on the pillow.  
  
“Tens of thousands of soldiers,” her lips descended on him, it was hard to breathe, let alone speak, but she stopped when he did. “And some of our most critical campaigns are at the mercy of his commands.”  
  
She lifted off him and he keened at the loss. Her fingers rubbed circles on his hipbone. “The man is a liability.”  
  
Then she engulfed him again and Malavai groaned, “I find myself agreeing with you.”  
  
She paused again and sent him a dark smile. “You would agree with anything I say, right now.”  
  
“Yes,” he murmured. “Yes…”  
  
~  
  
Later, when he returned to his room he felt uneasy. As he lay on his bunk, Pierce’s snores the only thing breaking the silence, he suddenly realized he felt violated.  
  
He had told her before that mixing work with pleasure was not something he found easy, but what had transpired that night was beyond mere confusion of boundaries. Now, whenever he thought of the bloody Moff an image of his lord with his cock between her lips appeared. He found being aroused by thoughts of Broysc to be in bad taste and revolting.  
  
He tossed from side to side, trying to determine whether it was Broysc, his lord, or himself that he was disgusted with the most.  
  
No matter the conclusion, he felt it would be several days before he could bring himself to go to his lord, if at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was snickering so hard when I wrote _that_ scene... I hope you readers like it *grins*


	16. Hoth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-d by miladydeallseasons.

The very next day, during the lunch hour Broysc forced a transmission onto the ship. At first, Malavai hesitated going to his lord, not sure whether her words the night before could be taken out of the confines of her bedroom, but after only seconds of Broysc’s drivel he realized he had no choice.  
  
He called Lord Eshosria, and they had watched together as the Moff made a fool of himself. It was apparent no reason could reach the deranged man, who had the atrocity to try and order a Sith around.  
  
In the end they had decided to attempt to reach High Command and establish an official complaint or inquiry.  
  
Malavai was stiff and proper around his lord, and she, observant as ever, had looked perplexed. The one time she had tried to reach for him, he had stiffened and averted his gaze.  
  
After that, no summon came to him on that day or the next. His lord occupied herself with the other crew members, and Malavai locked himself in the ship’s helm and attended to his work.  
  
Upon arrival to Hoth, his lord opted for Pierce to join her campaign, leaving Malavai with a long list of tasks to be completed in her absence. It was just him, Vette and Jaesa again and although life in the orbital station was not speeding away, it was full of work and missions.  
  
Malavai immersed himself in the daily routines and reports and coordination required to run a ship. He tried not to dwell on the memory of his time with his lord, not the last or any other time they had spent together.  
  
In the dark of the night he would admit to himself that he still desired her, and to his shame did not want her treatment of him to change. But come morning he was faced with another denied application for action, another stiff reply that Moff Broysc was a prominent military man with valid views and acclaimed service to the Empire. Sometimes he would receive an unofficial letter telling him to drop the matter, advising him not to interfere with matters above his understanding and stature.  
  
His agitation with the inactivity in dealing with Broysc was slowly taking up most of Malavai’s private musings. He no longer dreamed of lord Eshosria, but of choking the life out of the miserable old man with his bare hands. He would come up with scenarios, plans and back-up plans. He started keeping tabs on the Moff, stalking his comings and goings, cleverly masked by the HoloNet.  
  
Malavai felt like a spring that tightened with each passing day. He was ready to finally do what he should have done years ago. But he would not act without his lord’s sanction.  
  
His lord’s mission on Hoth was going well. Their liaison to the planet, one Ensign Slinte, had kept Malavai apprised of his lord’s progress, sending regular reports. His lord, probably unaware of his contact with the Ensign, would still send the now regular vegetable messages. Malavai thought it refreshing to actually know what was going on, in addition to the feeble health statuses.  
  
Despite the regular updates, or maybe because of them, when Pierce commed the ship on the emergency channel, Malavai found himself startled and alarmed.  
  
The connection was bad, as all communications on Hoth, but Malavai caught the words ‘collapse’ and ‘lord’, and it was enough. He recalled Vette from her mission, ordered her to prepare the medbay upon arrival, dressed in the warmest cold-weather gear he could find and hurried as fast as he could to his lord.  
  
He found them at the Frostwake Outpost. Pierce was apparently intact, but his lord was situated in what the outpost had called the med unit. Malavai called it a few cots and a droid. They had little equipment or personnel. It was apparent by the faces of the other occupants that whoever got injured on Hoth would be buried there as well. Malavai was not going to let that happen. Not to his lord, and not to the other soldiers if he had the time and equipment to spare.  
  
He pulled two chairs to his lord’s side, one for himself and the other for the medical bag he had brought with him. Lord Eshosria did not stir at his presence, appearing to all the world like she was asleep, but Malavai had served long by her side and knew the difference between meditation and sleep. Besides, after performing an initial scan he could safely surmise that even his lord couldn’t sleep through that much pain.  
  
Her left leg was broken, her body temperature was alarmingly low and she had several harsh cuts from what could only be a lightsaber. She had been given medpacks, but they were not affecting her much.  
  
Malavai decided he had to deal with her leg first. Once it was set he could stitch her cuts and apply general kolto then arrange to transport her back to their ship, where the controlled environment and maybe tank treatment would elevate her temperature to normal.  
  
From the corner of his eye, he saw Pierce hovering at the entrance to the unit and called him over. The huge man stood at the other side of their lord’s bed and had the dignity to look uneasy.  
  
“How is she?” Pierce asked finally, after staring at Malavai work for a few moments.  
  
“Not good,” Malavai replied. “But I will get her stable enough to transport her back to the ship. I need you to arrange it.”  
  
“Ay,” he said and walked off.  
  
The lieutenant returned half an hour later and informed Malavai that they would have to wait until the following morning for transport. Vehicle movement was so sparse on this forsaken ice-ball that they were lucky it wasn’t next week. It would also give Malavai some time to tend to the other soldiers.  
  
Malavai nodded at Pierce, but the other man stayed at their lord’s side. At least he’s loyal, Malavai thought.  
  
Eventually, curiosity got the better of him and he asked Pierce, “What happened out there?”  
  
The larger man shrugged. “We cornered that bloody Jedi that Baras had us chasing, but there was another one, apparently the Jedi’s original target.  
  
“The bloody idiot collapsed the cave we were standing in around us, though Lord Eshosria and I managed to kill both Jedi and the troops they had tagging along. Just didn’t make it to the cave exit on time. The ceiling collapsed on us.  
  
“Lord Eshosria catapulted me out, but didn’t make it herself. Had to get the guys from this hole to help me dig her out and bring her here.”  
  
Malavai nodded. The story explained all her injuries, as well as the lower temperature. She must have exerted herself through the Force, and now did not have enough strength to maintain her own body. He brushed his fingers along her cheek, before remembering himself and quickly pulling away.  
  
He worked all that day and most of the night, on his lord and on the other soldiers. The morale had indeed increased once they realized some medical provisions had come their way, and Malavai ended up leaving all the supplies he had left to the outpost, knowing that he could order everything anew, while these men would probably not be as lucky.  
  
Malavai allowed himself sleep only during the travel from Frostwake Outpost to Dorn Base knowing that Pierce would watch over their lord and alert him if her status changed. She had not woken since he had started healing her, as he had pumped her veins with kolto and anesthesia.  
  
Once safely on board the ship he had dismissed the lieutenant and had Vette help him undress their unconscious lord and install her in the tank. Vette had not commented on his presence, or his hands-on assistance with the task at hand, or anything else for that matter. Malavai speculated that it was either because she was as worried as he for their lord’s health (estimated probability 40%) or assumed his medical expertise was required for the proceedings (estimated probability 50%). No matter the reason, Malavai welcomed the silence.  
  
~  
  
Lord Eshosria spent two days in the tank before her life-signs showed that she was finally regaining consciousness. Disoriented and confused, she fought the current of the kolto, her hands and legs flailing to get a purchase.  
  
Malavai, who had been alerted to the change in her life-signs, was at the relay of the tank immediately.  
  
“My lord,” he said, but she didn’t stop fighting. “My lord, this is Captain Quinn – “  
  
He didn’t get to finish his sentence. He was lifted forcibly off the floor and held in the air in line with his lord’s body. Panic swept over him then, but he did not feel any hold on his neck, and he forced himself to succumb, sensing his lord needed reassurance beyond his mere words.  
  
After a short moment he was released from the hold and placed gently on the floor, more gently than the initial probing had been. Lord Eshosria stopped thrashing, letting the current hold her in place.  
  
Malavai took a shaky breath and resumed his speech, “You’re in a kolto tank, on board the Fury. Lieutenant Pierce contacted me after the cave collapse and we extracted you back to safety.  
  
“Your life-signs are picking up, now that you’ve regained consciousness, but I would strongly suggest you remain in the tank for an additional 12 hour period.”  
  
His lord nodded. Throughout his long speech, she had yet to open her eyes. Malavai did not have a medical reason for this, and beneath his professionalism, found himself wanting her to look at him, wanting her to indicate she had missed him, like she had before.  
  
But his lord did not stir, now floating serenely in the green fluid. Malavai suppressed a sigh.  
  
“Should I send Vette in, to amuse you, my lord?” Another nod from his lord.  
  
Malavai left the medical bay immediately after Vette’s arrival. The Twi’lek at once started chattering at their lord and Malavai had no time or patience for that annoyance.  
  
He went to the ship’s helm, and as he sat in front of his console wondered whether he had any right to assume his lord thought of him in their separation; after all, he himself had forgone thoughts of her for the sake of his personal mission.  
  
But seeing her again, after weeks apart, it reminded Malavai of all that had passed, and had rekindled the thoughts he had extinguished with work.  
  
No, not rekindled, Malavai realized, uncovered. He had buried his desire for her, again. But her presence swept away, what he had imagined to be a mountain but turned out to be a light curtain, to reveal his lust burning through him as bright and strong as before.  
  
He covered his face with his hands, struggled to breathe and fought for control.  
  
Right now, first and foremost, she was his patient, he reminded himself, his lord second. Before she could be anything else, he had to complete the tasks at hand, he had to heal her. Then and only then, could he try and understand everything else.  
  
At last, his sense of duty and devotion calmed at that resolution.  
  
~  
  
Malavai released Lord Eshosria from the tank by afternoon of the next day. Her life-signs were much improved, temperature stabilized, her leg was practically healed and most of the saber cuts were completely gone. Malavai still insisted she stay in the medbay for monitoring until the evening.  
  
He had been absent while Vette helped their lord to leave the tank and relocate to one of the cots, but he returned upon Vette’s call to connect his lord to the monitoring equipment.  
  
Vette excused herself, and he was left alone with her.  
  
She was reclining in her bed, her eyes closed from the moment he entered the room. At first he had busied himself with the medical equipment and didn’t comment, but as his work was coming to a close the ache in his heart grew stronger.  
  
Could she still be in some sort of pain? Had he missed anything? Shouldn’t the tank have taken care of anything he could have missed?  
  
Malavai brushed his fingers lightly against her hand on the bed. “My lord,” he said, his words quiet. “Are you still in pain? Tell me what is wrong so I can aid you.”  
  
At last she opened her eyes and looked at him, but her look was guarded and did nothing to ease Malavai’s mind.  
  
“I am in no pain,” she said simply, her voice cold and guarded, like her eyes. “You did your job well.”  
  
Once, Malavai had wanted this indifference, this professional appraisal of his skill and nothing more. Now, her demeanor scared him. Was this her letting him go? He felt like screaming, like grabbing her by the shoulders and kissing her, like crying and begging her to come back.  
  
He settled for taking her hand in his and lifting it to his lips. “Please, tell me what is wrong,” he begged.  
  
She pulled her hand away from him and looked away. “You feel different,” she said finally. “Your desire for me has been replaced by something else, or should I say some _one_ else.”  
  
Malavai felt stunned. Did she think he managed to cultivate a secret desire for Jaesa, or worse Vette?! Then a thought formulated and realization dawned.  
  
He shifted to parade-rest, “You are right, my lord. My thoughts have not wandered to you for a while. I have indeed been thinking very strongly about another individual.” He could see her balling her fists at her side, but he had to play this right. “It is sometime now that this new desire would not let me go, I had until a moment ago thought you would be proud that I was unleashing my emotions and acting on my gut and not only according to the regulations and the chain of command.” She was visibly shaking now, it was very cruel of him to continue. “I might add that the individual in question is Moff Broysc and my very strong desire is to have him finally eliminated.”  
  
Her head twisted sharply to him and her eyes narrowed. She studied him for a moment then broke into laughter. Malavai breathed out, lowering his eyes and waited for her next move.  
  
“I must apologize, Quinn,” she said finally, her voice returning to her usual light tone.  
  
Relief washed over Malavai at the words. “None required, my lord.”  
  
“And still, I doubted you.” She waved her hand for him to sit on the chair beside her bed.  
  
Malavai, feeling bold, perched on her bed instead and took her hand in his again. “And I doubted you before. I won’t hold this against you.”  
  
She smiled, squeezed his hand and said, “That was very well played. At the very least, I can appreciate a good deception.”  
  
“I learned from the best,” he aimed his words to be teasing, but she fluttered her eyelids at him and his heart skipped a beat.  
  
“Make it up to me.”  
  
He kissed her. Because he could, because he wanted to, because he had missed her and she had him, because despite his confusion and conflicted thoughts about their relationship he could not let go.  
  
They broke apart and she gave him an appraising look. “My doctor prescribed bed rest, am I right to assume that bed rest is all I will get?”  
  
He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. She sighed, took her hand away from his and folded her arms on her chest. If he didn’t know better he would say she was pouting.  
  
“So amuse me. What news do you have? How have your efforts with High Command gone?”  
  
Malavai sighed and slid off her bed to sit on the chair. If they were going to talk work, he had to be able to concentrate. “Not well, my lord. I’ve gone as high up the chain of command as I can. No one will confront Moff Broysc. He’s too powerful and entrenched.  
  
“He will serve until he’s killed or willingly steps down. And he will never willingly step down. It seems clear. I must deal with Broysc myself. Once and for all.”  
  
“Nice to know you are ready to do what needs to be done. This is your calling, Quinn. Get to it.” Her support was the last conviction he needed to make his plans into actions.  
  
“I am ready, my lord.” And I will not disappoint you, he added in his thoughts.


	17. Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to miladydeallseasons for beta-ing and support!

Malavai did not leave his lord’s ship until he was sure her recovery was complete. She had some unfinished business on Hoth before she could contact Darth Baras for further instructions, so she sent him away with the request to keep her apprised of his location.

According to his Broysc tracker, the Moff was currently on Nar Shaddaa, although Malavai couldn’t fathom the reason for his arrival there, especially as Broysc’s command ship was stationed at the Outer Rim.

Malavai’s trip, using Imperial battle ships and some commercial transport, took 8 standard days, far longer than his lord’s sleek small vessel would take for the same distance. He knew he mustn’t complain, and performing his calling was enough to sustain him for the long wait.

A day before his arrival on Nar Shaddaa he received a transmission from his lord. She had finished her dealings with Hoth and was being recalled to Dromund Kaas. She suggested to rendezvous with him on her way. The proposal was sound: in the time that it would take Malavai reach Nar Shaddaa and complete his business his lord would promptly arrive to extract him. No time would be wasted or lost. He sent his affirmation.

He found Moff Broysc on a pleasure barge attached to one of the Hutts. A kreffing pleasure barge! The insufferable old fool went on a pleasure cruise while his soldiers battle for the Empire’s honor.

The barge was due to stop at the Lower Promenade in a few hours. It would be ample time for Malavai to board and abduct the Moff. 

For the time being, he was content to wait, watching the passersby. As the hours trickled away, Malavai’s body started to tingle with anticipation; he felt the coil that was winding inside him ever since Broysc started sending him those messages ready to leap. His breath was shallow, his eyes – all of his senses, alert, his state second only to the company of his lord.

It was that exact moment when realization hit him, when understanding flooded his senses and threatened to overwhelm him. Malavai replayed the conversation he had with Lord Eshosria in the med bay in his head, then he recalled their last night together. It all fit, he could see the reasons for her actions clearly and felt like a fool for not recognizing it sooner.

His lord could not distinguish between his sexual, corporeal desire for her and his spiritual desire for revenge, because there was no difference. When he denied himself one, he denied the other. Only when he allowed himself to feel all emotions, only then would he gain the clear and complete sense of thought required to perform his job. By exploring all emotions he would gain understanding of his own reactions and actions, he would also gain the control he needed to execute the required task, not through cold calculations and odds, but through sharp coexistence of need, desire and requirements. 

In that instance, he had gained peace. But not the false Jedi peace of no emotion, but the true peace of the Sith – the peace that resulted in perfect balance of all emotions, and when one emotion would shift and rise to the surface, then the whole balance would change.

At that moment, nothing could stand in Malavai’s way. It was time. 

He stood and walked purposefully to the stopping area. The attendant at the entrance made to stop him, but thought better of it once Malavai gave him a decisive glare. He found Broysc at the betting stands, yelling profanities at the broker. 

Malavai injected him with rapid working anesthesia and the old man went down immediately. The broker gave Malavai a relieved nod, but Malavai paid him no hid. He arranged the Moff on the floor and froze him in carbonite. 

No one tried to stop him on the way out, or on the Promenade. He made it swiftly to the spaceport, and waited for his lord.

~

Malavai did not need to wait for long. His lord’s ship docked that same night, he boarded with his additional cargo and they sped away to Dromund Kaas.

The moment he could, he reported to his lord. 

“My lord, I’ve returned. I found Moff Broysc on a pleasure barge. He was on R&R while countless battles are raging. Despicable. I abducted him and brought him here to present to you.”

The carbonite had only half thawed, but unfortunately the Moff had control of his mouth. “Scab! Traitor!” he yelled, trying to fight the paralysis. “You, Sith, I commandeer your ship, your crew. I commandeer you! Mine now.”

His lord looked the Moff over. “Do you see who has bettered you? The man that you wronged has you dead to rights now.” Her voice was slow, almost bored. But Malavai knew her, saw the glint in her eyes, the slight flush to her cheeks. This excited her, as much as it did him.

“No. Never. Not possible,” the old man yelled. “I shunned him. I exiled him. He was to waste away. You are my man now! I command you all! Kill! Kill yourselves! I have spoken!” 

Malavai felt himself shaking with barely suppressed rage. “My lord. I’ve resisted all along, but this is personal. Permission to execute the Moff.” 

His lord smiled, “By all means. The kill should be yours.”

His voice was a whisper, “As you command.”

Malavai turned to the Moff. The latter showered him with more useless words, delusional to the last. But Malavai did not hear him. He hoisted his blaster and shot Broysc in the head.

When he glanced at his lord, her breathing was shallow. She was watching him avidly. He put two more bolts in Broysc’s body, for the pleasure of it, then replaced his blaster and turned to his lord.

Her eyes were dark, her lips formed a satisfied smile. She was waiting for his move. He took two steps towards her and pulled her into a searing kiss. All his pent up hate, all his plans for this day, his relief at finally executing what needed to be done, all of it he poured into their kiss. She was drinking it all up, pressed as she was against him.

He had her against a wall and was holding her firmly, and she was letting him take that control. It was so unlike their usual dynamic that when they broke apart he found himself disoriented and then apprehensive. But she gave him a satisfied smile and he breathed a silent sigh of relief. 

He remembered the cooling corpse at their feet and disentangled himself from her. “I should go take care of that.”

His lord nodded. She let him go, but her eyes were promising much more when this task was done.

He worked quickly and efficiently, disposing of Broysc’s body through the garbage dispensing system, thus insuring both initial disintegration of the biological matter and safe distribution all over the hypergalactic highway. Nobody would ever know what had happened to the incompetent Moff.

While he was working he encountered another matter that needed to be addressed to his lord.

When he approached her again, it was with a much cooler head. “The body had been disposed of, my lord. No more of Moff Broysc’s men will have to endure his whims and incompetence. Thank you for seeing this through.”

“The Empire is better for it,” his lord replied with a smile.

“My sentiment exactly.” A comfortable silence ensued between them. But Malavai had the other matter to clarify with his lord. “One more thing, my lord.”

“What is it, Quinn?” She was looking at him almost hungrily; he averted his gaze, knowing he was about to disappoint.

“There appears to be a stow-away in our engine room, I find it surprising that it hasn’t been discovered until now.”

Lord Eshosria looked taken aback, then she said, “Do you mean Broonmark?”

It was Malavai’s turn to be perplexed. “What?”

“Broonmark. He’s a Talz. He swore loyalty to me and ‘my clan’ on Hoth. You weren’t here when I introduced him,” she smiled. “He will prove useful.”

“As you wish, my lord.”

~

Despite the initial heat between them, Lord Eshosria did not summon Malavai to her rooms that night. And the following day they arrived at Dromund Kaas.

His lord released her crew, but ordered Malavai to accompany her to Darth Baras’ chambers. Malavai was only too happy to comply. 

It was there that the Darth’s end game was revealed. His lord, with the assistance of one Lord Draahg was to kill Darth Baras’ own master, Darth Venegean.

His lord set to this task, in the same manner she accomplished all others. She was focused and determined. They did not exchange a single word throughout their hours in Darth Venegean’s labyrinth of a chambers. 

Lord Eshosria emerged triumphant, as Malavai had no doubt she would. 

When their business at the Citadel was complete, his lord released him. She had plans for a celebratory dinner the next evening and required time to see to personal matters. Malavai bowed to her and left. 

He had intended to finish some outstanding research projects, then head back to his lord’s ship until summoned, but his plans were brought to a sudden stop as he entered military headquarters in Kaas city.

At first, he had not noticed anything amiss, but when a receptionist he had asked for assistance blushed the color of pureblood Sith, Malavai had to ask. “What seems to be the matter, Private?”

The receptionist lowered her eyes, but said anyway. “I apologize, Captain, but I heard you’re the one that got rid of Moff Broysc.”

Malavai held in a breath. “I am unfamiliar with the matter you speak of.”

“Oh, I wasn’t accusing you. It’s just such good news,” at his stunned look she said hurriedly. “I’m sorry for intruding, again. Here is the information you asked for, Captain.”

He nodded at her and left.

From that moment he noticed the glances that were sent his way, sometimes the open stares. At one point a Major he had not recognized approached him, clapped him hard on the back and walked away.

Malavai attempted to seek anonymity back at his lord’s ship, but a look at his incoming messages feed astound him. Most of his old comrades-at-arms had sent congratulations and acclaim. It seemed to him that all those who did not want to act before where drowning the world with praise to cover their own incompetence.

Among his many messages, one was from his lord. It read, “Zaela’s. 2000 hours. Casual wear. All crew appearance mandatory.”

A short investigation informed Malavai that Zaela’s was a small trendy restaurant in the merchant district of Kaas city. It was not as well-known as the Nexus Room cantina, but Zaela’s provided his lord with a much softer environment, and was of appropriate lavish and style to someone of her status.

~

The evening was pleasant enough. The food at Zaela’s was superb, and after weeks of rations, the whole crew enjoyed the change. Conversation flow was easy, between Vette, Jaesa and Pierce reminiscing of old times and telling jokes over each other. 

Malavai kept quiet, as he usually did in these gatherings. Lord Eshosria laughed along with her crew, but rarely contributed to the conversation. Broonmark spoke in his native tongue, and Malavai had not bothered to switch the translation on. 

After much food and very good wine, Malavai was too hot in the private booth allocated to his lord’s party and made an excuse to slip away. He found the restaurant had a balcony with a view overlooking the whole of Kaas city. The buildings laid out like on the palm of his hand with the Citadel looming its grandeur in the distance.

Malavai breathed the cold air. He could see the gathering clouds and thunderbolts in the distance, but at that moment the air was clean and dry.

A pressure at his side made him turn and he found his lord had joined him at the balcony.

“It’s beautiful out here,” his lord said.

“Yes,” Malavai had eyes for his lord only. The blue dress she wore that evening was tight around her frame, accentuating her curves. Her hair was loose, but held back by little pearly clips weaved between her locks. She wore light makeup, making her lips redder than wine, her eyes the center of the universe. 

They had not had the time for themselves since too long. He did not know if he could keep his feelings down any longer.

“Something was on your mind the whole evening, Quinn,” His lord said, still looking out at the city. “Mind sharing it with me?”

“My lord,” Malavai breathed. “I’m fielding reports from across Imperial forces. Among the men, there is universal relief that Moff Broysc is no more.” 

“The rest of the Empire was passive. It sickens me,” his lord interjected.

“I was guilty of that for a long time,” he told her, his voice laden with emotion. “I do not feel conflicted in the least. Not about anything. Including you. I’ve held back long enough. Been too rigid, too inflexible. I won’t suppress my feelings and desires any longer.”

“You were too slow out of the gate, Quinn,” his lord’s voice was a low drawl, but she was studying him under her lashes. “Pursue me if you must.”

“I know you’re only testing me,” he said, pressing closer to her.

“Oh, really?” she half turned to him. “But how can you be sure?”

Malavai wrapped an arm around her and pressed his hand to her back, his face was inches from hers. “Come with me to my quarters and I’ll show you.” 

“Lead the way.” Their lips met in the middle, the cold air a contrast to the heat building between them.

Malavai would have forgone all caution and was ready to lead his lord to the first available room for the night had it not been for a familiar, hated voice calling him out.

“Well, if it isn’t Malavai and his latest, oh, what shall I call her? Plaything? Or simply whore?”

Malavai and Lord Eshosria broke apart. Malavai held her close to him, begging her with his eyes not to interfere. At that moment, he was glad for their casual clothes. He held his lord to him, covering the hilts of her lightsabers with his body.

He looked up at the intruder, his eyes and voice cold, his composure perfect. “What do you want?”

The other woman bared her teeth. “Is that the way to greet your wife, darling?” She had short spiky black hair, no doubt according to the latest fashion trend in Kaas City. She had dull grey eyes and a small somewhat pointy nose. She was wearing a too-tight too revealing evening dress, contrasting her vulgarity with his lord’s elegance. Looking at her now, Malavai was strongly reminded of a Wampa Rat.

“Lorell, just leave.” Malavai gritted his teeth and held on to his lord, his fingers pressing into her. Why was she there? How had she found him? Had coincidence brought her there, to ruin the one night he took for himself? The probability of that was highly unlikely (estimated probability 0.01%).

“How rude,” the other woman purred, but her eyes shone with malice. “Haven’t you told your latest harlot that this thing is just for tonight? Doesn’t she know you’ll be crawling back to me come morning?”

It was obvious Lorell was trying to get rid of Lord Eshosria, to speak with him alone, stars knew what for. Malavai risked a quick glance at his lord and saw she was trying to suppress laughter. Reassured he spoke, “I believe the only thing that would crawl back to you is a blind cockroach.” 

Lorell scowled in contempt. “Really, darling, is that any way to talk to me? After all I have done for you?”

Malavai narrowed his eyes. “You have no hold here. Leave, before it’s too late.”

Lorell laughed harshly. “Are you threatening me? You’re still the nobody you were ten years ago. Has getting some risen to your head?”

The appalling woman was losing control of her temper, her accusation becoming wilder by the second. Malavai himself was barely containing his anger. He was holding Lord Eshosria in a vice-like grip that was bound to leave bruises, but it was all he could do to keep himself in check. “I don’t know how you came to be here tonight, but you are not welcome. For the last time – leave!”

“I like it here,” Lorell answered with malice. “I think I’ll stay.”

Before, Malavai could retaliate, his lord interrupted, “Malavai, dearest, please tell me she was an exotic beauty in her distant youth. I’ve seen Gundarks more attractive than her.”

“And the play-thing speaks!” Lorell chortled. “Do keep quiet. I do not believe he’s paying you for talking.”

Lord Eshosria narrowed her eyes, but thankfully didn’t do anything except squeeze him back. “Call the staff, they will have her thrown out,” she said instead.

“Of course,” Malavai leaned over to kiss Lord Eshosria’s cheek, in another act of defiance, but he had no time to call anyone before Lorell spoke. 

“May you rot in hell.” She glared at them both and finally stomped off. Malavai breathed in relief when she was gone, and released his hold on his lord.

“Thank you,” he said. “I didn’t want to give her more fodder for gossip.”

He retreated to a corner of the balcony, the mood with his lord completely ruined. Lord Eshosria followed him, not letting him withdraw to his shell.

“Your file stated you were divorced. I –” It was her turn to place a hand on his back. “I had not expected her to be such a vile person.”

He turned to his lord and pulled her into his arms. She deserved to know. He would not keep this or any part of himself from her. He drew strength from her presence and spoke quietly into her hair, “She was not this horrid when we met. Her true colors only showed much latter. I don’t remember after all this time, but I think we were introduced by some acquaintances. I was still at the Imperial Academy, but when I enlisted, it fell apart, although sometimes, when on leave, we would meet again. I was young and inexperienced and _stupid_. She fell pregnant, and I did the right thing.”

Lord Eshosria squeezed him, understanding what came next. “Druckenwell?” 

Malavai nodded. “When it was no longer _prestigious_ to be married to me she left, and took my son with her. I managed to negotiate visitation rights to my mother, in exchange for paying for his education and needs. I –” his voice cracked. “I haven’t seen him since. My mother sends me lengthy letters about him.”

“How old is he?” his lord asked.

“16. I named him Rycus. He is doing well in the academy.”

His lord frowned a little. “You didn’t name him after your father?” 

“No,” Malavai sighed. “I knew my father would have been displeased with me, it didn’t feel right to use his name. It’s an old wound, and it is unlikely to heal soon.”

Lord Eshosria kissed him on his cheek. “If you require some personal time, I will grant it. The rest of the crew and I are heading to Nar Shaddaa. I heard the pleasure barges are a sight to see and an experience to live through.”

Malavai puffed a breath, her attempt to lighten the mood appreciated. “I would rather stay at your side.” He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips. “I meant what I said before, no more holding back, no more hesitation or second thoughts.”

“Good,” she purred, the fire in her eyes back.

The kiss that followed was full of promise of things to come, but his lord pulled away. 

“Come,” she said. “The others will be wondering where we’ve disappeared.” She turned to return to the hall of the restaurant, leaving Malavai to follow.

At the door of the balcony his lord suddenly turned, “Did you by any chance add Preventive medicine to my monthly shots?” 

Her tone was light, her eyes dancing. Malavai blushed. “Yes. To all the crew.”

Lord Eshosria laughed, “Sound thinking. The last thing I need is Jaesa tangling in such an affair.”

Malavai sighed in relief, but she tilted her head with a mischievous smile, “Still, it means my own measures are redundant.” She winked and disappeared into the hall.

Malavai shook his head and followed in her step.

~

It was a few days later, when they were on the way to Nar Shaddaa, that Malavai received a message from his brother.

He was sitting beside his lord during breakfast. Both of them occupied by their own thoughts, when Malavai’s datapad beeped. Languidly, he looked at the incoming transmission.

After reading the message twice he typed a short reply, then slid the datapad over to his lord. She looked up from her coffee to give him questioning glance. Malavai just indicated the datapad and the open letter.

Lord Eshosria took the datapad in her hand and quickly read through the transmission and his reply. Her eyebrows shot up as she read, then she looked up at him, her eyes glinted in amusement.

Malavai thought he looked like an idiot, sitting with his lord at breakfast grinning at her, but he couldn’t help it, and didn’t want to try.

~

\---Incoming message from: Reaben Quinn; Time received: 10 minutes ago---

Hello big brother,

Some interesting piece of news came my way. Apparently that bitch of an ex-wife of yours is going around town telling anyone willing (and unwilling) to listen that she had the greatest misfortune of running in on you the other day. And what is worse you not only failed to fall at her feet begging for her to take you back, you had the nerve to have a female companion (my term, she was quite vulgar).

Furthermore, you were seen with a group of friends (!) at a trendy and expensive place in town. It was just a few days that I‘ve seen you and don’t recall you mention any such occurrence… What are you hiding big brother?

Anyway, I’m happy you’re finally moving on, and as large a fit Lorell is throwing, I will make an educated guess and assume this new lady of yours is quite beautiful. 

I’m at a loss when you had the time to meet anyone, or where, for that matter. Is this mystery woman detached to your ship as well? Did you go and find love at work? So unlike you, I heartily approve. 

Remember – I’m not Mom, come around to our place, and bring your girlfriend too. This whole thing made Ja’elle and me very curios.

Love as always,  
Ben.

\---You replied; 1 minutes ago---

Reaben,

Thank you for the update. I shall take your warning in mind. Currently en route to Nar Shaddaa, further personal leave time unknown.

Sincerely,  
Malavai.

P.S.

She is indeed very beautiful.

M.


	18. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed by miladydeallseasons.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning: Violence and explicit sexual content.**

Malavai went to Lord Eshosria almost every night. Their physical relationship was the most gratifying he had ever had.

His work efficiency increased. He found concentration and insightfulness in areas he had not dared touch before. He felt, for the first time in many years, happy.

But after a time a nagging sensation began to appear. 

His lord was distant. It was as if with their physical closeness, the comfort and care they had built with each other was disappearing. She would tie him, blindfold him, gag him, twist his body in ways he had not imagined were possible, but she would not let him get close. He was not allowed to touch her. She always sent him away when they were done. She did not confide in him, did not seek him out outside the few hours they spent together at night.

Malavai did not know how to ask her for what he needed. She was his lord and master in all things, even when he was naked in her room and she was panting above him, raking her nails on his chest as she sought her release through him.

He’d say, “I need you. I want you.” And she would ride him harder, making the bed groan underneath them, making Malavai forget who he was and why he was or what he was, except hers. 

Later, he would lay in his own bed and try to understand. Did his presence displease her? But she kept summoning him back. Did she sense some part of him did not yet yield to her completely? He would try and achieve the surrender she required of him.

Throughout this time, Lord Eshosria was summoned back to service and sent away to Quesh. The backdrop interested Malavai little. As long as he was by his lord’s side, he would figure it out in the end.

~

It was Jaesa that sounded the first alarm. She approached Malavai two days after Lord Eshosria left planet side with Pierce.

“Captain, has my master sent you those things she does to tell you everything is alright?” Her tone of voice was cautious, so different from her usual way of speech, that Malavai immediately found himself alarmed.

He looked quickly through his datapad, then rose and checked again against the console. “No transmission received.” He looked at her, his stomach clenching in fear. “Why?”

The apprentice shook her head. “A while ago I felt…” Her eyes were slightly hazy with pain. “It was like something, someone reached out to me and tried to take a part away.”

“You think it is Lord Eshosria?” His voice was tight and controlled, devoid of all and any emotion.

Jaesa nodded. “Something happened, and it was not good.”

Malavai turned and left the room. He tried his lord’s personal comm, and then Pierce’s, neither answered. Fear settled like heavy fog in his heart. 

He recalled Broonmark from his mission, and set out to search for his lord bodily through the planet. Jaesa was left on the ship to wait and see if they receive any transmission and for Vette to return.

Broonmark and he split up. He sent Broonmark to search through the wilderness, knowing that nothing would remain alive in the huge creature’s path in its search for their lord. While he went from one Imperial outpost to the next, trying to glean some information on what had happened.

His efforts were for naught. No one had seen or heard anything, or so they said. Malavai could smell a cover-up even in the stench of Quesh. But he had no leads to follow, nowhere to grasp to unravel this deception.

When he returned to the ship he found Broonmark was more successful. Some creature had whispered of the passing of two humans in the land and of a big explosion in the area, before it died at Broonmark’s paws. 

Jaesa had also said that she could feel her master was still alive, though the sense that was once strong was now feeble. 

The day was not completely ruined. The following one he would make better progress; he would find his lord, Malavai swore to himself.

Sleep eluded him. He found himself pacing his room, but it did not calm him. He went to the cargo hold and tried to perform the routines his lord had taught him many months ago, but he was shaking with anger and with worry.

He gave up all pretense, dressed in his uniform and went to his console at the bridge. Looking for any anomaly, for the smallest thing out of place in the communication in and out of Quesh to help him find his lord.

Eventually he fell asleep through sheer exhaustion on his chair on the bridge, and woke with a start as the ship’s Holo-Transmitter sounded an incoming call.

The incoming frequency was unfamiliar, but Malavai quickly straightened his uniform, wracked his hand through his hair and answered. 

A looming figure of a pureblood Sith appeared in front of him. Acting on instinct, Malavai bowed deeply.

The pureblood watched him in silence. He was dressed in full black battle robes. He was bold and had ceremonial jewelry on his face and many tendrils. His eyes glowed even through the bicolor of the Holo-transmission. Malavai imagined them to be as red as his skin, if not more.

“You are the officer searching for his master,” the Sith said, his voice low and commanding. A shiver ran through Malavai’s body. This Sith had power like he had never encountered, save for his lord in the heat of battle. “You will cease your search. 

“Your master is safe, but she was betrayed. The treachery was unsuccessful, but her former master must not know. Rejoice, her servant, for your master was chosen to be the Emperor’s Wrath. Await her return and prepare for the battle to come.”

The transmission was cut off and Malavai was left standing alone in the room. He replayed the conversation again, but it did not yield any answers.

Malavai glanced at the thermo clock near his console. It read 0530.

~

Malavai did not look for his lord, as the mysterious Sith had instructed, only asking Jaesa to feel for her master through the Force. Jaesa reported that she felt Lord Eshosria, and that she was growing stronger. Malavai had to content himself with that. He decided for himself that he would wait for no more than a week, before resuming his search.

In the meantime, he had instructed the rest of the crew not to leave the confines of the ship. Broonmark grumbled, Vette just shrugged and Jaesa was too drained from trying to reach their lord to comment. 

Malavai labored on exchanging the Holo-frequency and identification numbers of his lord’s ship with some other ship docked at the Quesh Orbital station. He had chosen an X Phantom class ship docked in the hangar next to them. That ship was heavily damaged and would not move from the Orbital station for a few months. If Darth Baras truly betrayed his lord, then even this little deception would assist in hiding her from him. If not, it would give him something to do, to distract himself from the gripping terror.

Lord Eshosria returned two days after that fateful Holo-call. She and Pierce looked intact, and she did not look left nor right, instructing him to connect with the Servants of the Emperor. 

Her fate confirmed. Their new mission stated. They were headed for Belsavis.

Malavai wanted nothing more than to pull his lord close, inspect her body and sooth her soul. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, in this time of betrayal, assure her that he was still hers. But he was not given the opportunity.

Once they were safely in hyper-space, Lord Eshosria went to the cargo hold and called for Broonmark, Pierce and Jaesa, successively. She didn’t call for him or for Vette, but Malavai treated all three after her ‘training’. She did not pull any punches. 

Afterwards, his lord retreated to her room and did not leave, even for dinner, though Vette tried to coax her out, earning her a Force push and skid on her ass to the other side of the ship. Malavai treated the girl in silence, and found himself dreading the moment he would be summoned to his lord. But it never came.

The next day, their lord emerged early. And repeated the training sessions with her crew. This time, she took her time, and the injuries were less severe. She even summoned Vette, but he was not called.

That evening during the uncharacteristically silent dinner, Malavai wondered if he should approach her on his own. At that moment, Vette entered and flopped on her seat. 

“Boss wants to see you, Quinn,” the Twi’lek said. After her session with their lord, she was much more demure than usual, and the other three looked sympathetically at him as he rose. If they were initially annoyed that their lord didn’t summon him like she did them, they were equally grateful later when he was in one piece to heal them.

“Oh,” Vette stopped him. “She said to bring her some food, as well.”

Malavai nodded, took a tray from one of the cupboards and placed the required items on it. He assumed her anger and exertion would require a larger than usual portion.

He was going to look for her in the cargo hold, but as he left the small eating area, he noticed the door to her room closing slowly, and immediately changed his direction.

She took her time with him. She tied him standing to the ceiling and slowly unraveled him. She started with extreme pleasure, teasing, stroking, and caressing him, having him moan and beg for release, but at some point it changed to intense pain. She hurt, and cut him, making him bleed and scream.

When his voice was hoarse and he hung limply from his chains, she stopped. She sat on her bed and contemplated him for a few moments. Then, she gestured with her hand, his chains released him and he collapsed on the floor.

Once he regained a little strength he crawled to her. Any thought of dignity did not cross his mind, his lord hurt and he would do anything in his power to ease her pain. He lay on his stomach, naked, on the cold floor, and he rested his forehead on her feet.

“I hurt you,” his lord said, her voice a whisper above him. “And yet, you come to me like a loyal pet who knows no better.”

“If my pain eased your mind, even to the slightest measure, I would welcome it again,” Malavai replied. He tilted his head and kissed one foot. “You hurt, and you rage, and you can’t find solace. Let me help. Please, my lord, please. Let me share your burden.”

His lord pushed at his face with her foot, guiding him into a sitting position. He was weak from the pain and extortion, but he complied shakily.

She observed him from her perch on the bed, then closed her eyes and some of the pain in Malavai’s body disappeared, the shallow cuts healed. Then, his lord rose from the bed and retrieved the tray of food he had brought hours ago.

She arranged the rations for her comfort, then took a cup and filled it with water. The cup floated steadily towards him. “Drink.”

Malavai looked at the cup hesitantly, unsure of how exactly to execute her order. His lord sighed, and smiled the first smile in days. “With your hands, Quinn. I take no pleasure in this kind of servitude.”

Malavai gratefully took the offered cup and drank. His lord refilled it twice more, while she ate her dinner.

When she was done, she sent him to the refresher to clean himself up. He wondered whether she would send him away. He felt she still hadn’t completely calmed down, and feared to leave her.

When he returned, he discovered she had undressed and was now laying naked on her bed, stretched to her full length, waiting for him. The sight made him stop in his place; despite everything arousal swirled in the pit of his stomach. 

She smiled at him, this time predatory. She indicated the chair next to her console. “Sit there, my pet,” she purred.

He obliged. She immediately rose from the bed and tied his hands behind his and the chair’s back. She ran a hand over his shoulders, then leaned over and whispered into his ear. “I’ll be right back. Think of me while I’m gone.”

She had turned him on the chair so he was facing a wall and couldn’t see where she had gone, but he heard a door opening and closing and the sound of running water. He had no problem thinking of her until she returned, and by the time he heard the refresher door slide open again he was fully hard.

She slid her hands over his shoulders again, putting a little warm pressure. Malavai leaned into her touch, his head reclined back, towards her, but she was out of reach. Her hands then traveled the length of his arms, down then up. She leaned over him, running her hands over his chest and his stomach. 

Her head rested on his shoulder, her hair spilling over his side. She placed a kiss to his neck, then nipped at his ear. “You screamed so well for me, do you want to moan for me too?”

“I will do whatever you want me to, my lord,” he answered, his eyes closing at her touch.

Her nails racked through his skin and he hissed. “That was not what I asked, pet. Tell me what you prefer.”

“I prefer this.”

“Tell me what you want.” 

“I want you.”

“Tell me you want to fuck me. Tell me what you would do to me.”

“I want –” his voice caught in his throat as she took his cock in her hand, his eyes closing involuntarily. “I want to feel you around me, I want you hot and wet on me. I want to feel how you contract around me…”

She let go of him and he pried his eyes open to try and understand where she had gone. But she appeared in front of him and with one fluid movement straddled him. 

Her legs on the either side of him, her hands on his shoulders, she slowly, teasingly lowered herself on him. Malavai let out a groan as she inched around him, and when he was fully inside, she sighed.

They panted in union for a moment, and then she twisted her hips and he leaned forward and caught her lips in his. 

The kiss was all teeth and tongue and was interjected with sharp intakes of breath, as his lord moved against him. Then Malavai realized he could get leverage from his feet on the floor and rocked in response to her. She threw her head back and moaned deep and primal. Malavai took advantage and pressed his lips to her neck, to her chest, to her breast, catching one nipple in his mouth.

He couldn’t move far forward, with his hands tied behind the chair, but she leaned against him, letting him explore with his mouth, never stopping the movement of their hips. One of her hands slid from his shoulder and snuck between them, touching her where he couldn’t.

He could feel her getting close when her fingers began to dig into his shoulders and she rose to press against him, chest to chest, mouth to mouth. The heat and movement between them intensified, the friction building to be almost unbearable.

Malavai fell apart first, his hips working uncontrollably against her. His release pulled her over the edge as well and she screamed. 

She pressed her head against his shoulder, as she caught her breath. Malavai’s head was thrown back and he was staring at the ceiling. 

Eventually she rose from him and retreated to perch on the bed. Malavai followed her with his eyes. He was going to remember this evening as one of intense pain and of deep silence between them.

His lord tilted her head, her voice was calm and casual when she said, “What do you think of inviting Jaesa in here?”

Malavai narrowed his eyes, “No.”

“You never say ‘no’ to me,” her voice sweet and cajoling. 

“I say ‘no’ to this.” He was still tied to the bloody chair, still naked and always at her mercy, but the thought of anyone else touching her was like driving a dull knife through his heart. 

His lord sighed, “Fine.” 

She got up to untie him from the chair, sat astride him again and her hands encircled him to get to his hands. Despite having come only moments ago, her body pressed so closely and intimately to him resulted in a hiss of breath from Malavai’s lips.

She worked on the bonds on his hands, and pressed her lips to his ear, “I’ll let you think about it.”

Before Malavai could react she was already gone, standing next to her bed and pulling her dressing gown around her. 

Malavai rubbed his wrists. He knew he was being dismissed, but he had to try one last time.

“My lord,” he said quietly, and she turned to look at him. “May I stay here tonight?” 

“Whatever for?” she sounded amused. 

“I would like to sleep in here with you,” the idea had not even occurred to his lord, and that hurt him. “I can sleep on the floor, at your feet.”

His lord shook her head, an amused gleam in her eyes, “Dismissed, Captain.”


	19. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long delay in posting... It has been a very emotionally charged chapter to write.......
> 
> As always, beta-ed by miladydeallseasons.

His lord’s ship arrived at Belsavis the next day. Lord Eshosria took Broonmark with her, as was expected, for he was the newest member of their crew and their lord liked to appraise all of her crew members in combat situations.

Lord Eshosria seemed more relaxed when leaving for Belsavis’ surface than she had been upon entering the ship on Quesh. The air around her did not crackle with energy and she smiled and joked with the rest of the crew, as if the last few days did not happen.

Malavai watched it all with an uneasy heart. 

He found her change of demeanor too sudden and too swift. He wondered if it was a façade or if she was truly as fickle as she appeared. It was disconcerting to think that after two and a half years in her service it was only now that this behavior started to show.

She had always been the epitome of what he thought the Sith were supposed to be – she was ruthless, deadly, but also just. She was terrible, but her lead took the Empire to where it needed to go. Now, Malavai was not so sure.

Initially, Malavai buried all of his thoughts and doubts deep within himself. It was only after his lord came back from the planet in the middle of missions to reap what pleasure to be had from his body and then leave again, that he let it all to the surface.

He retreated to the medical bay, so that he would not be disturbed, and he let loose all his doubt and his fear for his lord. It was in those moments that he realized that he was truly and completely hers, not only in body, but in mind and soul as well. 

Was it love? He had always imagined love would fill him with happiness and joy. All he felt now was deep pain and misery. The longer he thought about it, the more he knew it to be true, after all he felt no different about his son.

Malavai knew she did not love him back. Her treatment of him gave him no doubt. That was why she pushed him away. That was why he was no longer the one she went to for comfort. Initially, she had used all means necessary to lure him to her, and she had succeeded. Now that he was truly hers, the need to continue the deception was gone.

In his despair, Malavai understood that he would not leave her. She was his life. That he meant nothing to her beyond a passing challenge and momentary amusement, was something he would learn to live with. His service to her would not change or diminish.

On the other hand, what was it that Darth Baras had unleashed so easily? Was she just another insane lord whose whims and wants ruled their life, with no thought to anyone or anything else? He refused to believe it. She served a higher purpose, her actions dictated by true dedication to the Empire.

But then his lord would return, have him, and suggest another person they might play with, and Malavai saw the truth as it really was.

Be it cursed Baras who broke her, or the truth she had been hiding all along, but Malavai would not let it continue any longer. He would save the Empire once more, only this time the Empire’s interests and his own coincided perfectly. 

Malavai understood what he had to do. His life and career will be forfeit, he will never see his family, his son again. But the Empire will be safe and she… She would be his. He would overpower her and she would be his and his alone.

He knew that on his own the plan would never work, but he knew someone who could help.

~

It was fairly simple to slip away from the ship to the Belsavis Orbital station. The other crew members would accept any excuse he made, if they bothered to ask at all.

Malavai went to one of the public consoles and sent his message. He made sure that it would not be traced to Belsavis, but to Balmorra instead. Thus two purposes would be served, Eshosria’s campaign would not be compromised, and the identity of the sender would be easily understood.

It was a short message. It said only ‘Your former apprentice is still alive.’ But it would indicate his willingness to serve and availability. Baras would not suspect him of any treachery and foul-play, only that he was an eager little servant.

In a way, Malavai felt proud that he was no longer any of that. It was Lord Eshosria’s doing that he was no longer chained by his former master, or past mistakes, and it was fitting that his new freedom would turn on her in the end.

Once it was all done, the Empire would be served, he would be free of it all, and she would be his.

His message sent, all he had to do was wait.

~

Lord Eshosria finished with Belsavis and was sent back to Hoth. Malavai stood by her side, his dedication to following her and attending her every need and want unchanged, though his hidden plans were already in motion.

His lord left the ship with Broonmark to advance her cause, and Malavai stayed behind. 

It had been many months since she had chosen him as a companion, and it was another source for frustration with him. He understood his lord’s reasoning, but he missed her presence and even now wanted to prove his worth beyond the mundane running of her ship and coordinating the others. 

Malavai kept his frustrations down, hidden. He withdrew from the others almost completely, spending all of his time alone either at the bridge, or in the med bay, his thoughts to his lord and to what he must do to her. 

One day, a dull thumping broke through Malavai’s concentration. He left the bridge to see and reprimand the offender but he found a terrified Vette standing in front of the closed air-lock.

She glanced at him, her eyes wide. “A Sith… He’s trying to slice the door in…”

Malavai had to look in the monitor only for a second to recognize their attacker. He had met him before. It was Lord Draahg. 

“Yell if he breaks through,” he said to her and ran to the crew barracks, the ones he had shared with Pierce before relocating to the medical bay, and banged on the door.

After a second, a tousled Jaesa opened the door. Malavai had no time to dwell on her appearance and state of undress, although the apprentice’s relationship with Pierce had been another reason for his move to the med bay.

Before she could say anything he hissed, “We’re being attacked!” Then he point-turned and ran back to Vette.

His mind raced all the while. Why hadn’t Baras contacted him? He had shown his willingness and still, the old Darth did not call upon his service! This was not to be. Lord Eshosria was his, he would not let her die at the hands of some lackey, no matter how powerful. 

He squared his shoulders, his blaster in his hand as he stood beside Vette and waited for their door to give. Jaesa and Pierce arrived at last.

Malavai had just enough time to say, “Push him onto the connecting bridge. We’ll have better chances there.” Then the door gave and there was no time for strategy or organization.

Jeasa attacked Draahg head on, allowing the others to fan around him. But she was no match for the other Sith. He was a whirlwind and she couldn’t keep up without her master’s guidance. 

Malavai, Pierce and Vette tried to help, blasting Draahg and throwing grenades, but nothing they did penetrated his shield, nothing broke his concentration. 

Real fear settled in Malavai’s heart. He no longer attempted to overpower Draahg. His whole purpose was to injure him and weaken him somehow. 

Malavai knew they were to lose. Knew that he might not survive. But he fought on to give his lord the slightest edge or advantage over the other Sith.

After another moment, Jaesa fell. Lord Draahg jumped easily from her prone body to Pierce and then to Vette, incapacitating them easily. Then he turned to face Malavai.

Did he know? Did Baras tell him? Malavai could not know and would not think of the alternative. This was an opening he could use, so he shot the Sith straight in the chest. 

Lord Draahg easily deflected his shots, then with a swipe of his hand Malavai was thrown in the air. He collided with one of the support beam of the bridge and knew no more.

His consciousness returned to the sound of lightsabers, but he was too weak to turn his head. He passed out again.

Again he woke, this time to the voice of his lord. Eshosria! His mind cried, but he heard the lightsabers igniting once more. He lay in his place, gathering his strength. He would stand by his lord to the last. He would die beside her if he had to.

But the sound of the lightsabers ceased, and Malavai heard the last exchange between his lord and the other Sith. His heart dared to beat once more, she had won, she would stand another day and he will be by her side.

As he heard Lord Draahg’s dying scream he gathered all of his strength and rolled over. His world swam around him, but he could see Lord Eshosria standing at the edge of the bridge looking at the flames. She had removed her helmet, he could see her face, her eyes lost in the flames. Just looking at her gave him strength. He sat up, then slowly stood.

He was badly injured, no need for a scanner to know that, but he had to go to her.

“My lord,” he said, but she didn’t avert her gaze from the flames. “Draahg caught us all by surprise. I take full responsibility for the defeat.” It was true. He would be smarter next time. Protocols would be put in place, safety measures. He will not be caught unaware again. 

Lord Eshosria spoke softly, “When I saw you laying there, I thought the worst. I’m just glad you’re still with me.” 

Her words were unexpected. It was a glimpse of what was there before, of the closeness they had shared. 

Malavai couldn’t help himself. She was not looking at him, still, but he slid one arm around her middle and said into her ear, “It would take much more than Lord Draahg to take me from you.” He kissed her neck and she leaned into him momentarily. 

Yes, a whole galaxy would not be able to tear them apart. His plans would come into fruition, one way or the other, and they would be unbreakable.

He released her. Was there a smile ghosting on her lips? He had no time to dwell on it for long. He had a job to do and the others needed his attention. “I’ll revive the wounded and have them ready for flight, my lord.”

A nod as affirmation, and he turned to his duties.

~

The flight to Voss was spent treating them all. Some wounds were more severe than others, and Malavai had no time for any of his regular duties. 

Lord Eshosria had taken the time to speak with each of their party separately. She had praised their work and commended them for their effort. Moments like that made Malavai doubt his earlier assessment of her.

The med bay had only two cots, so the injuries that did not require constant monitoring--Vette’s broken leg and Broonmark’s burns--were instead confined to their own bed. His own bruised ribs and broken arm complained at his lack of rest, but duty to his lord came even before personal wellbeing. 

He was busy with Pierce on one cot, tending and monitoring his concussion, but through the corner of his eye he was watching his lord speak with Jaesa on the other bed. 

The apprentice had exerted herself fighting Draahg. Malavai had her on continued monitoring, to ensure her recovery was slow and complete. Their lord sat with her and they were discussing the fight. Their appraisal clinical. It was the kind of thing a good commander did with their troops. 

His lord was once more the leader he had joined, the commander he would follow to the edge of the galaxy and beyond. Had he been wrong to contact Baras? Was Lord Eshosria’s cause the Right one? He did not know.

When it was time for Malavai’s talk with his lord, she asked him to join her in the helm. He reported in when he was sure that all his other patients were sufficiently stable. 

He entered the small room. With his left hand in a sling, he could only stand at half parade-rest, but the stance was familiar and easier to maintain.

Lord Eshosria was sitting in the co-pilot chair. How long has it been since he had found her in that chair in the middle of the night? Five, maybe six months? So much has changed since then, but outwardly she looked the same, just as beautiful now, as then, as when he first met her. 

Malavai felt comfortable with the silence. He would gladly stay as he did, watching her as she watched the stars for the rest of eternity, but Lord Eshosria turned in her chair to face him.

She had been the only one not to sustain any serious injuries from their fight with Lord Draahg. It was another testimony to her power and might. Even without the doubts in Malavai’s mind he understood why Baras wanted her eliminated, why the old Darth feared her.

She stood and came to a stop in front of him. Her hair a halo around her head. Her eyes were soft as she looked at him, but Malavai could see a little hunger as well.

“The good doctor runs around treating everyone except himself,” she said. “I remember once telling you not to forget your own needs for all of your duties.”

“My injuries are mild, and my patients require my presence,” he answered. “I thank you for your concern, my lord.”

“Mild, but painful. How can you serve me if pain clouds your judgment?” she answered him.

Not for the first time, Malavai wondered if she could read his thoughts. Was his whole being laid out in front of her to see and examine at will? He shook his head. “It is nothing I cannot handle.”

Her eyes narrowed and she stepped closer to him, “Another thing I remember, is that if you will not rest willingly, I _will_ make you.” 

Another step, and she pressed to him, but his arm in the sling was in the way, and he winced once she touched it. 

She stepped back hurriedly. He couldn’t look at her, the pain in his heart far outweighing the pain of his arm. Her crew injured, their defenses breached, and all she wanted was sexual gratification? Was that what he had become? 

“I’m sorry,” she said, not understanding the reason for his reaction. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

Too late, Malavai thought, but he nodded, not trusting his voice.

“I will take over your regular duties, until we reach Voss,” she took his good hand in hers and squeezed. “Treat your patients, and rest. I need you in one piece, is that clear?”

“Yes, my lord.”

Another squeeze to his hand and he knew he was being dismissed. 

~

The call came after they had been stationed at Voss for about a month. 

At first it was just a short message – date, time, frequency and nothing else. But Malavai did not need other information to know who or what it was all about.

He made all the required preparations – sent all the crew away from the ship, made sure the droid was disconnected, reconnected the automatic recording unit to his own private datapad. No trace would be found to this call in the ship’s computers. No one would know.

As the allocated time came, he collected his thoughts and cleared his mind. When he had first come into Baras’ service he had never met a real Sith, and even then their dealings were few and far between. Now, after laboring in Lord Eshosria’s service, and more, he had clearer understanding of the finer points of Sith games. If he were to use Baras for his own means, he had to play according to their rules, and Barad had to suspect nothing.

The time came, he entered the frequency and waited at attention.

Darth Baras’ image appeared in the Holo. It was not long ago that his lord would be the one to greet the Darth and listen to his words, but all has changed. Malavai bowed deeply, but did not speak.

Baras watched him then said, “Quinn, my faithful servant.”

Malavai stood at tight attention, “I await your command, my lord.”

Baras said nothing for a long moment. “We have known each other for a long time, Quinn. But your eagerness finds me a little surprise,” Malavai wanted to answer, but the Darth lifted his hand in request for silence. “Especially as my information tells me you fought Lord Draahg with as much zeal as my former apprentice’s misguided crew.”

Malavai waited to see if the Darth had anything more to say, and let his anger at the incident bubble to the surface. “If I was to be of any use, my lord,” he said, his voice tight. “My cover had to be maintained. As for my eagerness, I swore an oath to you and have never forgotten who my true master is. I have known for a long time that this day would come and prepared for it. It would give me great pleasure to execute the function I was designed for.” The last words were laced with the longing he felt for the moment his lord would be his. 

When Baras did not speak he wondered if he had overestimated his own skills in deception, if he had indeed entangled over his head. 

“I wonder,” said the Darth, appearing to consider his words. “There is rumor that my former apprentice had taken one of her servants to bed. You have served her long, but the rumors are new.” Baras was watching for his reaction, and Malavai was fighting hard to keep his new spiked anger in check. “I presume it is not you.”

“No, my lord,” Malavai’s voice shook slightly, both at the lie and at the presumptuousness of the Darth. He did not know what angered him more, that Baras did not think Eshosria would stoop to take him to her bed, or the suggestion she took someone else. Fear suddenly laced his being – he let his control slip, he has ruined it all. He looked up quickly to try and judge Baras’ reaction.

But Baras only chuckled to himself. “I see. Jealousy is a powerful motivator. I will guard your secret.” Baras’ voice was low, as if he was conveying a great generosity. “Very good, use these emotions to guide you. I see no need to describe for you the task at hand.”

Malavai bowed in relief. “I have made the initial preparation, but some minor points require additional approval. I shall forward the details to your frequency, my lord.”

Baras studied Malavai for another moment. “You have changed, my servant.”

Malavai paused in the task of transferring the relevant information and looked up at the Darth, he kept his mind full of the eagerness to execute his plan and excitement at the probable outcome.

“Had I known unleashing you from Balmorra would have this effect on you, I would have done so sooner.” 

The comment filled Malavai with rage. He had known he was stationed to Balmorra on Baras’ whim, but so casual a comment about the place he considered his prison for more than eight years was not something he could take lightly. Fortunately, Baras could not know that Malavai’s anger was directed at him and not the cursed planet.

All the files he had intended transferred, Malavai stepped away from the console and took up parade-rest. “I thank you for your mercy, my lord.”

Baras chuckled again. “Do not disappoint me, Quinn. The whole of the Empire is at stake,” were his parting words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this chapter I was trying to explore two different threads: One, the reasons that Malavai would still betray a dark-aligned Warrior, and not only because Baras tells him to; and the second, show Malavai as a strong character in his own right - that the betrayal is not Baras breaking him but the opposite, that it actually comes from him. 
> 
> I hope it worked.
> 
> If you have thoughts or comments on the matter, feel free to share in the comments section :)


	20. Passion will set you free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter I wrote for this story. In essence this is what started everything and what I've been building up to this whole time. It's funny, when I pulled it out of the drawer and read it through I ended up re-writing about 90% of the content... But the essence and the guiding principle is still there....
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely miladydeallseasons.

Breathe. 

One foot in front of the other. 

Go to the bridge.

Set the course for Corellia.

Done. Good. 

Now, the medical bay.

Don’t look up, don’t look around. 

The door closed behind him. 

Find the syringe. 

Inject.

Breathe.

The pain in Malavai’s body subsided enough for him to regain a semblance of rational thought. 

He had failed. His perfect plan collapsed around him like a dune in Tatooine’s desert. He was left bare and lost in front of his lord. 

He had failed her. She was the one true thing in his life and he had betrayed her. Conspired with the old snake that was her former master. He deserved death.

His lord had said, “I forgive you, Quinn.”

She was never what he expected her to be. In this time of error and loss, she was suddenly hope and a beacon for him to follow. A beacon he had thought he lost.

She had told him to set a course to Corellia, tend to his wounds, and then to report to her again. To report to her in her private rooms. 

It had been months since he was called to her, first because he had been injured, then because she was away on Voss, but upon her return she had not sought him out at all. In fact, she had avoided him completely.

At the time, Malavai thought it as more evidence to her unstable nature and what he conceived to be her abandoning him, but now, as he smeared kolto on his saber wounds, he wondered whether she had known, whether she had guessed what was coming. 

He lay himself on one of the cots and set the system to monitor and heal him, as well as alert him within one hour. He needed all his strength to face the wrath of his lord. Her true Wrath.

He found no solace in knowing he deserved everything he would get.

~

He stood in front of her door, collecting himself before what was to come.

The calculating part of his mind pondered that it did not shame him anymore that the impending punishment sent a thrill down his spine, as well as fear. He had succumbed to her fully, in this regard he had no regrets.

He knew also that he had a choice, always a choice. But he would not take it now. Probably not ever.

He straightened his uniform one last unnecessary time and pressed his hand to the lock mechanism. The door immediately hissed open and he entered into the small dark space beyond.

His breath was shallow now, shaky. He reminded himself it was only nerves. He wanted this, he _needed_ to make amends with her.

The door slid closed behind him. He immediately set to work on his clothes, stowing them neatly in a pile at his feet.

Once he was done, he pushed through the heavy curtains and entered his lord’s room.

She was standing in front of her bed. Her hair was plaited down her back, not tight around her head as she wore it in combat, but not loose around her as she preferred when relaxed. She wore her dressing gown. The look in her eyes was guarded and calculating. 

He made swift steps into the room and to what had become his place at her feet. She stopped him as he was preparing to sink to his knees in front of her.

“No, my pet,” her smile was predatory, but it did not reach her eyes. “Raise your hands for me.”

Malavai obeyed without question. She swiftly locked him in chains above his head.

Once he was secured she circled around him. Her right hand trailed across his chest, torso, side, back and again. Her nails dug into his skin, not too hard, but enough for him to shiver at her touch, already hardening.

She moved away from him to retrieve a short length of fabric from the bed. Stepping back, she caressed his face with the fabric and said softly, “Open up.”

Again, he obeyed and she tied the muffle behind his head. He wondered what she was going to do to him. Before, when she cut him she had not bothered with the muffle, wanting to hear him scream. What was his punishment to be?

Whatever it was he deserved it. He would take whatever she gave him. 

She was standing a little away from him, admiring her work so far. She looked like a Vine Cat watching her chosen prey, ready for the silent attack, the killing blow. 

She returned to him, standing in front of him, her hands caressing his torso, her lips trailing kisses on his jaw and neck. 

“I have a surprise for you, my pet,” she purred against his skin. Malavai leaned into her touch, his eyes closing at her unexpected gentleness. “It is something I have wanted for a while, and now the opportunity presented itself.” 

A breath and then, “I invited Jaesa here today. You will have the _pleasure of watching_.”

He stiffened, his arousal wilted, his heart thumped dully in his chest as he looked at her, horrified. It was the thing he had feared most. The one thing he wanted to avoid in ever seeing, ever experiencing. 

He fought the stinging in his eyes, and hung his head. He would withstand this, if he must, if he would regain her.

His lord pulled away from him, smirking. This was his punishment. 

Through his mounting dread he heard the door to the room slide open, then close. Jaesa appeared in the room next. 

She went to his lord without giving him even a glance. His master smiled at her apprentice and extended her hand to her. 

Malavai glared at Jaesa and despite his conviction to endure his punishment, strained at his bonds. She did not appear to notice.

Jaesa took his lord’s hand and the two women embraced and kissed slowly, their hands caressing through their clothes.

He couldn’t watch, he wouldn’t watch, he had to watch. 

His lord slid her hands underneath Jaesa’s shirt. Jaesa reached for the sash in his lord’s robe.

It was too much. All of his frustration with his lord, all of his doubts and fears, the sight before him, it broke something inside him. A well of anger and despair broke through his entire being. He howled despite the muffle, pulled at his chains to reach his lord, to pull her away. 

He was not himself, reduced to some primal power or instinct. He would either break his chains or his own arms, but she was his, this would not stand.

Jaesa did not seem to notice, but his lord stopped and tilted her head in his direction. She did not appear to see him, although she was standing only a few steps away. Was he hidden in some way? A distant part of his mind suggested, but it was inconsequential. All Malavai knew was that he had to reclaim her now.

Jaesa hadn’t noticed her master’s preoccupation, and had snuck her hands under the light robe. But his lord stopped her, disentangled from her and stepped towards Malavai. She crossed a certain place and a look of confusion settled on Jaesa’s face, but neither Malavai nor his lord paid her any heed.

When she was close enough he growled at her, never stopping pulling at his chains, straining his body towards her.

She pressed her hand to his cheek. In his state, he would have bitten her if he could. 

She pulled her hand away, startled. 

He worked his jaw, trying to signal her to remove the cloth. This time, it was his lord that complied with his wish, as she pulled the cloth down to his neck. 

He spat the moment his mouth was free and snarled at her. “Apples, potatoes, fucking _carrots_. What safe-word would you have me use? Get her out of here.”

She drew air sharply and stood still in front of him, searching his eyes. He was livid, his muscles tense, straining. He ignored it all and glared at her.

He did not know what she saw, but she said loudly, “Jaesa, leave.”

“Master?” the other woman sounded confused, tried to find her master, but couldn’t.

“Leave!” This time there was Force strength behind the words. Jaesa scurried from the room.

He waited until he heard the door slide to a close. “Unchain me,” he managed through gritted teeth.

She waved her hand and a slight click later he was free.

He immediately grabbed her and pulled her into a brutal kiss. It was she who yielded to him. 

But it was not enough. He tore the robe from her body and forcibly threw her at the bed. A second later he was on her. 

There was no finesse, no kindness. She was his to take, to claim and own.

The haze of rage lifted only after he was done and panting above her. 

With clarity the weight of his actions sunk in. Not for the first time that night, he found himself horrified.

He rolled off her and buried his head in the pillow he landed on. He should not have lost control so completely. 

He was shaking. This last transgression on her would be the last. He would tell her the truth, his last confession, and accept his fate, his unavoidable death.

“I –” his voice broke. He tried again, voice rough with emotion, “The plan was never to kill you, at the station, before. The droids were programmed to stop once you were unconscious so I could capture you. I would take you to some moon, the station would explode and no one would know about us. We would be gone and safe, and the Empire would be safe. You’d be mine alone.” He took a ragged breath, she was silent. “What a fool, a complete idiot,” he laughed harshly at himself. “I don’t know how I was planning to restrain you once you were awake and raging murder at me.”

A silence stretched between them. Malavai was waiting for the end. He failed utterly and completely, this time his sentence would be irreversible.

The last thing he expected was to feel her hand on his back and her soft voice saying, “Ma – Quinn. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”

He snarled and shied away from her touch, sitting up at the edge of the bed with his back to her. “I tried to abduct and imprison you, and now –” he broke off.

“You did nothing to me that I didn’t sanction,” her voice was hard, the same voice she used during operations, that broke no arguments.

He finally turned to her and found she had sat up in the bed beside him. 

For a moment they just looked at each other, then his lord smiled sadly and broke the silence, “I failed you as a master,” her voice was full of regret. “I forgot to take care of you, to stop and remember your needs and desires, not only my own. You tried to tell me and I ignored it. I failed you.”

Her words did not make any sense to him. He searched her face, her eyes, to understand. She was open with him, like she hadn’t been for a long time. He didn’t know what to do, how to proceed.

She leaned over and placed her hands on his cheek and gently pulled him into a soft kiss, so unlike any one they had ever shared. It was sweet and light, secure and good.

When they broke apart she pulled him back onto the bed. They settled, wrapped around each other. Malavai was surprised at their intimacy, despite the events between them.

“This – You are taking it rather well, in comparison,” he said, not knowing how to phrase the question.

She snorted into his shoulder. “When Baras – did what he did, I was caught by surprise. I was angry that I did not see it coming, that I had not made the required preparations. I was raging at myself and at the world. 

“I lashed out at anything and everything. In hindsight, it’s a small miracle I didn’t call on your service immediately upon my return.” She lifted her head and looked directly in his eyes. “I would have killed you.”

Malavai lifted her head with his fingers and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She sighed against him and replaced her head on his chest. “In the end, you grounded me, although I was still on edge. I would recall how you crawled to me, how you kissed my feet after I hurt you and I would harden my heart, I swore to destroy Baras again and again for what he did, for what I’ve done and what I could’ve done.”

He pressed her to him, remembering how lost he had been the past months, and realizing how mistaken he had been about her thoughts and motivations.

“When I was on Voss,” she continued, “I was told that one of my own was plotting against me. Immediately I knew it was you. When I returned to the ship, only a fleeting glance at your mind confirmed my suspicion.” 

Malavai could feel his heartbeat quicken. He tried to remain relaxed. He needed to hear.

His lord’s hand was absently drawing circles on his skin, her voice was distant. “Your mind was all determination, duty and decisiveness. Again, you buried your true feelings behind walls. I couldn’t bear to look at you. I knew I needed to let you continue your deception, but I planned how to break you a million times once you failed.”

She lifted her head to look at him. “I didn’t foresee what I would find when you broke. How desperate and alone you felt. How can I punish you when it is me who did this to you?”

He pulled her closer to himself. He didn’t know how or what to answer her.

“Can you forgive me?” she asked quietly against his skin.

“Yes,” he said. “You play a longer, better game than I. I should know better than try to outsmart a Sith.”

She squeezed him in reply. “And Baras? You said you work for him.”

A spike of anger ran through him. He rolled them both until she was beneath him again. “Baras has nothing on you, _nothing_. I used him to maneuver the pieces I needed. The words I spoke were recorded and sent to him before the droids attacked, so that he would not suspect anything when the station exploded.”

She squirmed under him, her voice a soft purr, “You would have made a fine Sith.” She pressed up and caught his lips in hers for a short kiss. “Didn’t you just say that trying to outsmart a Sith is a bad idea?”

He was trailing kisses from her jaw to her neck, suddenly very aware how naked they both were. “Baras is a fool. He is nothing compared to you,” he repeated.

His world tilted suddenly, as she pushed him onto his back and straddled him. “Do not underestimate Baras,” her voice was sharp. “He has been playing this game since before either of us was born and had survived thus far.”

Malavai sighed. “Ruling the Empire should not be a game.”

Lord Eshosria lay with her head on his chest. “He will die at my hand, you’ll see.”

Malavai caressed her sides, as she lay on top of him. Her skin was so soft, he had almost forgotten how it felt. The sensation was sending a thrill down his spine, awakening his desire.

It was hard not to notice, as he started fidgeting under her. She lifted her head and smiled her amused smile at him. But she was not prepared to let go of their discussion yet. “Things will be different between us, for a while and for the future. I’m not ready to lose you.”

Malavai gazed up at her, at this magnificent creature that chose him, that let him into her bed and even her life, that hurt him and made him happy in equal measures. He loved her. 

He was going to tell her, when a beeping noise sounded in the room.

Lord Eshosria furrowed her brows in confusion and looked around. Malavai sat up and she slid into his lap. The sensation was enough to distract him from the whole world, but the noise was persistent and finally he came to realize what exactly it was.

Malavai rested his forehead on Lord Eshosria’s shoulder and sighed.

“What is it?” she asked, lifting his head with her fingers.

“We have entered Corellia space jurisdiction,” was his reply.


	21. Repentance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by miladydeallseasons.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning: Contains explicit sexual content**

Lord Eshosria had left for Corellia with Vette by her side. It had been a while since the two long-time companions had shared a mission, his lord said. The happiness of the blue Twi’lek was palpable. 

Malavai remained silent throughout their briefing with The Hand and shrunk from the vision of Darth Baras as the latter intruded on his lord. Once their lord left he had dispatched the crew’s individual tasks, and if he was more curt than usual none commented on it.

He went to the helm of the ship and busied himself with endless reports and mindless tasks. 

Malavai could not find his own peace and comfort. He had not expected to be in the position he found himself in. According to his own plan he would be considered dead. But he wasn’t, so what now?

As time wore on, he came to wonder regarding his lord’s forgiveness of him. She said one thing, but then she left, leaving him as alone as before. 

He knew not to let doubt and his old feelings take over. He recalled her words: he needed to harden his heart; he had to still himself and prepare. There would come a time when she would call on his service and he would prove his dedication. He would show her who he truly belonged to. 

~

It was almost a month before he saw her again. Lord Eshosria returned to the ship after she received a transmission from Servant Eleven, Darth Vowrawn’s location revealed. 

All members of the crew were recalled from their missions. They spent a whole day poring over maps and surveillance of the area, trying to find a crack, a weakness, a way. All ideas were heard and evaluated, all opinions weighted and assessed.

She was a magnificent leader, so different from the apprentice he had met on Balmorra all those years ago. She had grown and blossomed under responsibility and pressure put on her. 

Malavai felt ashamed for what he had tried to do. It was in these long hours that he finally came to realize how badly he would have crippled the Empire had he succeeded in his ruse. He felt selfish too, because he craved her presence, wanted her attention, desired her touch. He was not worthy of her.

Finally, their lord dismissed them. Come morning she would leave to face yet another test, and Malavai would remain in the confines of the ship awaiting her return.

He busied himself with stacking and arranging the datapads on the conference table, as the others filed out of the room. His lord remained seated at the head of the table with her back to him, watching, probably unseeing, out of the window.

“Quinn, close and lock the door, please,” his lord’s voice was quiet. 

“Right away, my lord,” he replied curtly, left the stacks he was arranging and prepared to leave her the room.

“Quinn,” his lord called out to him, as he was leaving.

He stopped in the doorway and looked back at her. She had turned in her seat and was watching him with amusement in her eyes. Malavai’s heart skipped a beat. “My lord?”

“I meant with you inside.”

Malavai retraced his steps and locked the door. He returned to the table, but didn’t know what to do with himself. His lord was still seated. Should he remain standing? Should he kneel at her feet?

She saved him from a decision and indicated the seat next to her. “Sit.”

He complied immediately. 

They were sitting facing each other. Lord Eshosria was reclining in her chair, studying him through half-lidded eyes. He sat with his back straight and his hands clasped in front of him. 

A silence stretched between them. Malavai fought the urge to shift under her gaze; he concentrated on his own hands. 

At last she spoke, “I meant what I said to you.” 

It was a strange way to start a conversation. Malavai lifted his eyes to look at her face. 

Her expression was open, like he had never seen before. “I took these last few weeks to really think about what I felt, and I want you to understand that I don’t want to lose you _just as much_ as you don’t want to lose me.”

Malavai could feel his heart in his throat. He couldn’t speak, but nodded tightly. 

His lord leaned over to grasp his hands in her own. “You laid your soul bare for me. It is high time I extended you the same courtesy.”

He tried to protest, but she fixed him with a stern look and he closed his mouth with a snap.

His lord took a deep breath and began, “Relationship for Sith are a contest of wills even before any garment is removed. The parties would circle around each other with the air crackling with energy, fighting, measuring each other’s skill to see who was  
stronger, who would dominate, who will come out victorious. Sometimes, it will determine who would come out alive.” 

A shiver ran through Malavai’s body as the implication sank in. He laced his fingers with hers, and squeezed. She didn’t notice, her eyes were glazed over, she was lost in recollection.

“After a time, I had tired of the Sith, so I tried with the Force-Blind. There were no mind games, overpowering the weak-willed was all too easy. But it was not satisfying. I was a conquest, a way for them to say they ‘pulled’ a Sith, all of them fought my dominance. It hurt their pride to see a woman better and stronger than them, no matter how pathetic their attempts were.”

It was difficult for Malavai to listen to her past. That the experiences were lacking did not ease his mind. He wanted to gather her in his arms and comfort her.

“Then I met you,” suddenly, her eyes focused and bore into him, her gaze a smoldering fire. “You are unlike anyone I have ever encountered. You have defiance, your own opinion. You are not a sniveling boot licking underling that would do anything I say because it would better you. When you come to me and submit to me, you truly want to find pleasure in me.”

Malavai found it strange to listen to her praising him so. He stroke her hand as she continued to talk and he listened in silence.

“I gave you the choice, to come to me or not, to stop me when I go too far, even the way you perform my commands. I gave you control, though you didn’t realize it. But you always upped the stakes.”

She couldn’t look at him any longer. Malavai could sense that what she was about to say was hard for her. He squeezed her fingers, their only point of contact. She grasped at his hand for strength.

“You have no idea how that makes me feel. I came to rely on you like spice. I got lost in your perfect surrender. In my high I took away the control I gave you, I forgot to listen to you and just took, imagining you to be an ever-replenishing source for me to use.”

Finally she looked back at him, her eyes were shining with unshed tears. “I was wrong. I was so wrong. Please forgive me.”

He couldn’t be apart from her any longer. He tugged at her hands until she slid from her chair and onto his lap. She curled up in his arms, her head buried in his shoulder, her arms around his chest. Malavai held her close and kissed her head as she trembled. “I forgive you. I forgive you all.”

It was not the most comfortable position to be in, as his lord was still wearing her full battle gear and he was in uniform. Her armor plates were pushing against his chest in awkward places. But Malavai didn’t care, he was willing to stay as they did until morning, to feel her close and to give her comfort.

Slowly her trembling subsided. He felt her sigh into his neck, the sensation sent goose-bumps along his skin. 

Lord Eshosria lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up at him. “I forgive you too.”

Malavai shook his head. “I don’t deserve your forgiveness.”

She snorted. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

Her words made warmth curl in the pit of his stomach. He looked at her and found their faces inches apart. It took no effort to close it and their lips met. Lord Eshosria sighed into their kiss and it deepened, the play of lips and tongues all consuming.

It was a long moment before they broke for air. 

Malavai looked at his lord. She still had her eyes closed. She was biting her lips, as if savoring his taste. His heartbeat quickened at the thought.

“Can we try again?” she asked as she opened her eyes. “Not master and servant, just a woman and a man…”

Malavai tightened his arms around her. “Just Malavai and Eshosria?”

She suddenly looked away. The reaction was so unexpected, Malavai sat up in his chair.

Eshosria buried her head back in his shoulder and said, “I really hate my mother sometimes.”

Her words were more surprising than her actions. Malavai brought his fingers to her face and drew her out of his shoulder.

“Care to elaborate?” he asked softly.

His lord shrugged, still not looking at him. Was she shy or ashamed? “Whenever anyone says my full name I keep hearing my mother telling me off for not working hard enough. When it was Baras or any other Sith it was fine, it even fit. But when you say it… it’s not something I want to think about with you.”

Malavai kissed her forehead, some things becoming clear. “Is that why you let Vette and Jaesa mutilate your name like they do?”

Eshosria snorted and finally looked up at him. “Yes. I know you don’t like it.”

Malavai pulled her back to his chest. She immediately curled up in his lap, with her head resting on his shoulder, but her face was looking at him. 

“So what should I call you, my lord?”

“None of that now,” she tilted her head for a small kiss on his mouth. “How about ‘Seri’?”

“’Seri’” he tested the name in his mouth. “I presume it is possible.”

She smiled at him. “My father used to call me that just before tucking me to sleep. Mother found out and made him stop. I was probably no more than five. But it reminds me of warmth and care. I’m happy I’ll be able to hear it again.”

“I’m honored,” he was and he kissed her to show it. Malavai caressed her face and their breath mingled when they broke apart. 

But he was a little curious and took advantage of her sudden openness, “Is he dead? Your father…”

Seri looked startled for a moment, then her expression turned wistful. “No, he’s a tree.”

Nothing she said that night was what he expected. “What?”

She made a small chortle and started telling him of a long winded spell that her father was involved with, in addition to a rivalry with another Darth and some other obscure Sith issue. 

Throughout her story Malavai wondered how well he really knew her. He knew about her career, he knew about her health and medical history, he knew how she preferred to fight and her signature moves, he even knew what made her shudder with want. He knew very little of her past. This was only the second time she ever spoke of her parents, was she in any sort of contact with them? 

The more he thought about it the more he realized that some part of him cataloged everything about her. What holovids she watched with Vette and Jaesa, what she preferred to eat during breakfast, what made her eyes sparkle with delight and what made her laugh outright. 

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Seri placed a finger on his lips.

“No more talk. Come join me in my room?”

Malavai kissed the tip of her finger. “It’s very late. Shouldn’t you rest before tomorrow?”

“Don’t deny me this, please.” She was begging him. Malavai’s heart beat loudly in his chest upon her words. “I want – I _need_ you.”

“I won’t,” Malavai whispered against her lips, then captured them in a kiss full of promise for things to come.

She rose from his lap and extended her hand for him. He took it and they went to her room together.

The hour was indeed very late and they encountered no other crew member. Even the droid had shut itself off.

They stood in her room in front of each other. Both were still fully dressed in their official clothes – him in uniform and her in full armor. 

_Everything is different_ , Malavai thought to himself and closed the distance between them. 

He placed one hand at the back of her head and the other on her side and puller her to him for another searing kiss. This was all the encouragement Eshosria - Seri had needed. Her hands roamed his chest, then his shoulders and hair, then moved around to his back and slid down to squeeze his buttocks. 

Malavai was used to letting her lead and let her explore her fill, concentrating more on their play of mouths and teeth and tongues. But his own hands were restless, and finally free. He tentatively ran his hand down her back, but the feel of her armor was not satisfying, so he set to work on freeing her from it.

His hands found the clasps at her neck and along the seams at her sides easily, having had to undress her for medical purposes before. They broke apart from kissing and he noticed she started on his uniform as well, but she was less practiced at the work. Malavai grinned at her, for once she would be gloriously naked for him to explore. He kissed her again and his fingers continued on the clasps and hooks of her armor. 

When he started trailing kisses down her neck, so that he may reach the clasps at her waist, she gave up trying to undress him and just held on, her head thrown back to give his mouth more room. 

Once all her upper body armor was discarded he made an effort to pull back and look at her. She was still wearing all of her leg armor, and her hair was still coiled around her head, but her torso was covered only with the under-armor shirt. Malavai pulled it off her in one fluid motion and the familiar sight of her bare chest was revealed. 

He would never get enough of looking at her naked. Her skin perfect, the muscles and sinews underneath rippling as she moved, now he could finally touch and explore her like he wanted. 

Malavai moved back to her and kissed her again. This time when his hands touched her sides he encountered bare flesh, and although he knew it would, the sensation was unexpected and made him shudder against her. He ran his hand down her back, like before, but now the feel of her warm tender skin was like electricity to his fingers. 

He broke their kiss and just squeezed her to him. Throughout his explorations Seri had endured his touch and hesitation patiently. She let him watch and touch with an inviting smile.

Malavai breathed in her scent and closed his eyes. “Can you take down your hair?” 

She nodded against him and lifted her hands to undo the coil. Her breasts moved at the motion and Malavai didn’t think as his hand lifted to caress her. She sighed at his touch and Malavai groaned against her.

“Aren’t you naughty,” Seri said in her voice like honey. “Get me undressed, my hands out of the way and ravish me, is that your plan?”

Malavai lifted his head and tried to protest, but she just laughed. “It’s a good plan, let’s see it in action.”

He loved how she talked, how she felt against him. He was already very aroused, even though they only just started. As they kissed he pushed her back, towards her bed. That she was letting him take the lead was also sending excitement through his body.

When they reached the bed, Malavai pushed on Seri until she sat down. He leaned over her, trailing kisses down her neck and lower, his hands working on her leg armor. He made quick work of it and any additional clothing and she was finally wonderfully naked.

He was kneeling above her, she was reclining back on her elbows, unashamed of his gaze or touch. Her body twitched and leaned into his hands, a clear sign of how much she wanted this as well.

When he lifted his head to look at her face her eyes were dark. “You’re still fully clothed,” she said, her voice low with desire.

He stepped away from her and the bed, and started working on the buttons of his jacket.

Seri sat up, looking intently at him. “Make a show of it,” she asked.

Malavai smirked at her. His fingers worked quickly on his jacket, but when it was fully undone he stopped for a moment. He saw Seri narrow her eyes at him and only then he parted the jacket and pulled it off his shoulders and onto the floor. 

What was revealed, of course, was that he had the standard regulation shirt underneath. Seri growled low in her throat. Malavai started undoing the second set of buttons. 

As his fingers worked, he started to turn slowly in his spot, so that she may see how strained his trousers have become, and also show off his backside. He had his back to her when the shirt was undone. He shrugged it off. Seri sighed in frustration behind him. There was still an undershirt.

“You have too many clothes,” she said.

Malavai pulled the undershirt over his head in one fluid motion and half turned to her. 

“So much better,” she breathed. He could see she had parted her legs slightly, and her right hand was drawing circles on her knee and moving up her thigh.

It had been a special brand of torture for them, before. She would pleasure herself in front of him and he would strain at his bonds and beg her to let him pleasure her instead. His begging would arouse her further, and her arousal would make him delirious with want. 

But that was for another night. Malavai undid his belt and freed the clasp of his trousers, so that his cock, although clothed would protrude through the opening. The sight made Seri’s eyes glaze over. 

He stepped to her and place his hand above hers, on her thigh. He was leaning over her and she had to look up at him, from her sitting position. When she did, he kissed her.

“That’s for me,” he told her, when they broke apart. She had pulled him down over her during the kiss. The touch of skin on skin, the pressure of her against his cock was maddening.

“Then come have it already.” It was supposed to be a tease, but the overtones of want and need were too strong.

Malavai kissed a trail down her body as he backed away from the bed, to finish undressing. “I execute my orders to the letter. I thought you knew that by now.” 

He reached her sex, and couldn’t resist lapping at it. Seri yowled in response.

“Don’t tease me.” She was begging now. It was making Malavai’s head spin. 

He towed off boots and socks, then pulled his trousers and underpants down in one smooth motion.

In an instant he was back on top of her. His mouth on hers, his hands exploring her body. He had straddled one of her legs and she wrapped the other around him. They were rubbing against each other and Malavai knew he could not hold on. He had been apart from her for too long, had teased and tasted her tonight. Her feel and smell and taste were all around him and he came with a cry, muffled by her mouth.

For a long moment they didn’t move. Malavai just panted into her neck, and she held him, her arms around his shoulders. 

“I apologize,” he said.

“Nonsense,” her voice was still tight. He needed to take care of her as well. “You still have fingers and lips and tongue. I’m sure we’ll figure something out.”

That was true. He slid down her body and started to lick his own come off her stomach. Seri gasped and shuddered. He went on to explore her with his mouth and hands. In a way it was fortunate he had finished already. It gave him the freedom to explore her and commit her to memory. 

He noticed she had balled the bedding in her hands beside her. But she shuddered and sighed at his touch so he paid it no heed. Then he became aware that her responses were changing. She was becoming stiff under him, his touch tolerated, not sought.

Malavai lifted himself onto his elbows and looked at her questioningly. “What’s wrong?”

Seri closed her eyes and huffed a puff of air. “I tried to fight it, but I keep imagining you pulling a knife and stabbing me to death.”

Malavai resisted the urge to pull away from her. Instead he slid to the side and pulled her to his chest. “I will never kill you.”

His lover snorted into his shoulder. “A month ago you targeted two battle droids at me.”

That would hang over his head for the rest of his life. Malavai shut his eyes and squeezed her to him. “Ordered to disable, capture and contain. Never kill.”

Seri lifted her head from his chest and stroke his cheek until he opened his eyes. “I know. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“You have every right.”

“Malavai…” It was only the second time that she had ever used his given name. The first, a year ago, on Dromund Kass, but he had been so tense over Lorell that he had only noticed much later and had not savored it. And now, the sound escaped from her so easily. He wanted to hear her say it again and again. 

Seri had not noticed his thrall and continued, “It was a thoughtless defense mechanism. I tried to push you away.” She lay back on his chest. “I told you Sith sex is different. I expect all my lovers to try to kill me.”

Malavai’s his stomach coiled at the words. He suddenly came to realize why he was always tied, why she was always in control. It was a terrifying thought, to never relax, never let anyone close. He knew, and saw it first hand on missions and campaigns, but to have it extended to the most private parts of one’s life… 

“Tie me, then,” he said quietly.

“No,” she shook her head against his chest.

He pulled her by the arms, so that she was looking down at him. “I would give up ever touching you again if it would make you feel safe with me,” his voice was strong and forceful. “Tie me, blind me, whatever it takes.”

She shook her head, her eyes shining. With tears? Malavai thought in wonder. “No. You are not like them. I want this to be different.”

Not master and servant, just a woman and a man, Malavai recalled. He nodded.

Seri stretched on top of him and they kissed. A slow, assuring kiss, as if sealing a pact. 

Then, it changed. Malavai ran his hands down her sides, then cupped her perfect ass. She lifted slightly and spread her legs to straddle his stomach, her hands exploring his torso. One of Malavai’s hands took advantage of the space between them and returned to capture her breast. Seri rocked her hips backward and encountered Malavai’s cock, which had woken through their ministrations. 

They broke apart and Seri grinned almost evilly down at Malavai. “Help me in,” she purred.

Malavai brought both his hands to her ass and pulled her apart. She lifted slightly, positioned his cock, and slid onto him in a smooth motion. They both sighed.

Seri rocked experimentally, eliciting more sounds of pleasure from them both, then started lifting off him and slamming back down again. It was a pace she favored before and could keep up for hours, Malavai knew. But he was free to torture her right back, this time.

He lifted on his elbow and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, the other he rubbed with his free hand. She hadn’t expected the touch and shuddered against him and faltered in her own movements. Malavai let go of her breast and placed his hand on her hip to guide her in more languid pace, his mouth moved to the other breast, least it feel abandoned. Seri let her head fall back, her hands stroking Malavai’s arms, shoulders and neck.

Malavai let go of the nipple he was suckling, tilted his head to the side and took Seri’s fingers in his mouth. She gasped, then moaned, as he moved her hips to hit a particular spot within her.

Malavai lay back down, so he could use both his arms. He pulled Seri with him, as her fingers were still in his mouth, and he had no plans to let them go. The new angle gave his own hips more freedom and he used it to thrust in her quick and shallow, his hands on her hips to steady her. Seri moaned above him, shuddering at the pleasure he was giving her, trying to rock back into him. 

He concentrated on keeping his hands on her, so that at any moment she would know he was there, that he would never hurt her. With him she was safe, cared for, _loved_. Seri gasped above him and Malavai returned his concentration to where it was needed.

Once again, he was glad he had already finished. Her tight walls closing in on him, her abandon above him, the sound of her moans, would have sent him over the edge a long time ago.

His right hand let go of her hip and snuck between them to touch at her clit. Seri screamed at his touch. Her walls contracted around him and he moaned low in his chest as well. 

After that their coupling was fast and uncontrolled. He pushed up into her, she pushed down into him. His fingers caressed her clit, cupped her breast, her fingers dug into his shoulders for more leverage, more, more…

When she claimed his mouth in a kiss it was all he could do to hang on. Then, her orgasm hit hard and long and shuddering, and Malavai could feel it as well, like their first night together. The waves of her pleasure pulling him over the edge.

Seri sat up on him, her breath ragged, her body covered in a thin shine of sweat. Malavai knew he was no different beneath her. She let him slip from within her, and collapsed on the bed beside him. They lay in silence.

Eventually, Malavai gathered enough strength to place a kiss on her shoulder and sit up. He started moving on the bed to reach his clothes.

Seri stopped him with a hand on his back. “You don’t have to go,” her voice was quiet.

Malavai twisted back to look at her. She was beautiful. Her hair was a mess around her head, her lips swollen from all the kissing, her face flushed from their coupling. 

“Seri,” he said, and she drew a sharp breath at the name. His voice affecting her as much as hers did him. “One thing at a time.”

She nodded, her eyes downcast.

He dressed quickly and efficiently. When he was done he returned to her, gave her one last kiss and left her room for his own bunk in the med bay.

The vision of her, sitting naked in her bed, looking at him, torn between wanting him to stay and needing him to go, was burned into his mind as he fell asleep.


	22. Corellia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by miladydeallseasons.

The following day, Seri left the ship with Pierce to contact Darth Vowrawn, as has been decided in their council of war the day before. Malavai, Jaesa, Vette and Broonmark remained at the ship. A tense silence settled around them. 

The gravity and importance of the mission weighed down on all of them. Vette and Broonmark attempted to spar in the cargo hold, but their heart wasn’t in it and they stopped shortly.

Each crew member settled into their own corner and waited for news.

A day passed, then another. Malavai was out of his mind with worry. But Jaesa was calm and Malavai grasped for the hope that if something happened, she would feel it, as she had on Quesh.

At long last, his comm unit beeped and a tiny image of his lord appeared in the palm of his hand. Malavai felt himself under waves of relief but knew he had to maintain decorum. He was her officer first, lover second. “Reporting, my lord.”

Lord Eshosria was all business. “Mission success. Target to be extracted. Prepare main suite.”

“Understood, my lord.”

She nodded. “Wrath, out.”

Malavai rose from his seat in the ship’s helm and made the rounds of the ship to notify the others of his communication with their Lord. Comfort and good humor returned instantly. Vette went so far as to hug him. 

Malavai removed her arms from his neck and went to instruct the droid regarding the main suite. He did not know what the Sith would be able to sense from their lord’s rooms, but he hoped to contribute to Seri’s (and his own) privacy as much as possible.

At long last, Lord Eshosria arrived with Darth Vowrawn and his entourage in tow. The ensuing hours were busy and hectic for Malavai; he had to settle all the additional personnel, arrange for their requirements and needs, and attend briefings with his lord and the Darth to plan their next moves. 

When he finally collapsed on his cot, the med bay clock was showing 0220. 

He had not been able to catch even a single second with Seri. She had been equally busy with her mission.

_I need to be less selfish_ , Malavai thought as he fell into an exhausted sleep.

~

Despite having gone to bed late the previous evening, by 0600 Malavai was up in the dining area preparing the coffee that would sustain him through the morning.

It appeared that none of their new guests were early risers. The ship was quiet and Malavai expected not to be disturbed by mid, or even late morning.

As a result, he was very surprised when both Vette and Lord Eshosria came into the dining area for their breakfast, even before he could start on his own. Both were dressed for battle; apparently his lord intended to start early on the next leg of their campaign.

Vette paid him no heed as she went immediately for the coffee, but Lord Eshosria smiled at him and Malavai’s stomach flooded with warmth.

The three of them sat and ate in silence. When they were done, Seri dismissed Vette to go get ready and turned to Malavai.

“I hope you’re not mad I’m taking Vette,” she said softly, and placed her hand on top of his on the table.

Both the words and her action was unexpected. “Of course not,” he replied. 

She shook her head. “I want you to know there’s nothing I want more than to have you by my side.” Malavai tangled his fingers with hers and squeezed. “But there’s also no one I trust more to keep my home base safe. I know Baras will try another attack on Vowrawn, and I need you here to make sure he fails.”

Malavai nodded, his throat tight at her praise, at the trust placed with him, at the work in front of him. “I won’t fail you,” he managed.

Seri smiled, then leaned over for a brief kiss on his lips. “Think of me,” she said with a wink as she rose from her seat and left the room.

“Always,” Malavai answered in a whisper to himself.

~

With Lord Eshosria gone, Darth Vowrawn ruled the house. Fortunately, his decree was no more than telling them to get on with their duties.

Malavai checked, double-checked and triple-checked the alarms and notification he had placed on and around the ship since Draahg’s attack on them on Hoth. He also lowered the threshold on his HoloNet fishing network; anything out of place, even the smallest, most insignificant thing, would be caught and he be notified.

The others occupied themselves with training and entertaining Darth Vowrawn and his entourage of apprentices. Malavai felt fortunate he was excused from these duties.

The only time he had to interact with the Darth was during dinner, which was still a common affair.

The first night, after Eshosria had left with Vette, Vowrawn had engaged each of them in conversation, including his own apprentices. He had insisted they share some personal detail for the sake of bonding. Anything was acceptable, even Holo-Movie preference.

Jaesa spoke of an interesting cantina she had found in Nar Shaddaa. Pierce told a story about one of his Black-ops. Broonmark related a great hunting tale from the legends of the Talz. Malavai disclosed his favorite opera, which resulted in a strange twinkle in the Darth’s eyes.

Malavai found the attention unsettling, and was much relieved when one of Vowrawn’s apprentices, Lord Qet, started regaling the rest with the story of how he was discovered as Force-sensitive.

When all the tale-telling was over, Darth Vowrawn sat back in his chair and rubbed his hands together. 

“That was very entertaining,” he said. “Now maybe you can tell me about your lord. Specifically, what it was she was up to in her room?”

Jaesa leaned forward at his words. Malavai tried not to stiffen visibly. 

“What do you mean, my lord?” Jaesa asked.

“It is obvious to any who is in tune with the Force, my child,” Vowrawn said in his lazy tone and a grin. “Her room reeks of both torture and carnal pleasure. Such appetite, such strength, I can’t help but be curious.”

Malavai schooled his face into an impassive mask. Seri told him not to try and fool a Sith again, but he could try and take cover under factual and linguistic honesty.

Meanwhile, both Broonmark and, surprisingly, Pierce indicated their ignorance in the matter. 

“I have been to my master’s room many times,” Jaesa said, in a little wonder. “I have never felt what you speak of.”

“I imagine it is because she was always with you,” replied the Darth. “She is very strong and skilled, your master. If she didn’t want you to know, she would have made sure you didn’t.”

And if Seri didn’t want them to know, Malavai thought, it was not his place to tell them.

“What about you, young man?” Vowrawn turned to Malavai, the sparkle in his eyes the same as before. Malavai speculated he knew the answer already.

“Hm?” he said, as if he had been lost in his own thoughts.

“Do you know who Esh has been sleeping with?” one could trust Jaesa to be crude as an illiterate slave.

“Of course,” he said primly. “It is my job to monitor the comings and goings of all guests to Lord Eshosria’s vessel.” There. Not a lie, but not relevant in the least, either.

“Really?” Vowrawn said.

Malavai turned to look at the Darth. He concentrated on his loyalty to his lord, and the conviction she wanted this to be private. “I believe that if my lord wished this matter to be common knowledge, she would have shared it with the other crew members.” 

Vowrawn’s eyes were sparkling more than ever. Malavai had the distinct feeling he was being laughed at.

“So how did you find out?” Pierce interjected. Malavai was relieved he didn’t have to look at Vowrawn any longer, even if it meant talking to Pierce. 

“As I said, I monitor all comings and goings to this ship,” Malavai said carefully. 

Jaesa sat up in her chair, suddenly. “All comings and goings?”

Malavai was very glad the conversation topic was moving away from Seri’s particular preferences. He nodded, “All.”

Jaesa reddened slightly, and Lord Zaqul, one of Vowrawn’s other apprentices, started laughing.

“There’s a story there,” the apprentice said.

Malavai relaxed marginally as the conversation moved to a more safe area, for him. But he could feel the old Darth’s eyes bearing on him throughout the evening.

~

Malavai woke with a start. It took him only a second to realize the silent alarm on the ship had been activated. There was no time to lose. He sprang into his boots and was out of the door in under ten seconds.

In the last month, he had taken to sleeping in his uniform, allowing himself no more than ten minutes of personal time per day when all of the Fury’s passengers were awake and alert. Now, when the attack his lord had foreseen was upon them, it gave him one more advantage.

Jaesa, Pierce and Broonmark rose immediately at his call. The plan for this moment had been put in place and practiced between them for weeks.

Jaesa went to Vowrawn’s room. Malavai deactivated the silent alarm. Pierce, Broonmark and he concentrated in the main Holo-communicator chamber. Malavai’s scanners were indicating that the assailant was on the ship’s roof, directly on top of them.

They barely took their positions when a lightsaber pierced the metal ceiling. They stood in silence and in darkness, awaiting.

The assassin tore at the ship’s metal and jumped into the hall of the ship. At the exact same moment, Pierce pressed the emergency alarm.

Lights went on immediately; the air was filled with the wailing of the sirens.

Pierce and Malavai shot at the assailant. Their job was to draw his attention from Jaesa and Vowrawn as they fled. But Malavai saw it was not working.

Their bolts were no more than flies for the huge Sith. He turned and advanced on Jaesa and Vowrawn’s position.

Malavai saw an opening and didn’t stop to think as he unsheathed his vibro-knife and in two steps jumped onto the assassin’s back. He managed to sink the knife into the Sith’s neck.

The Sith roared at the sudden hit. He reached behind him and lifted Malavai off his back like he was no more than a tiny kitten and slammed him into the floor at his feet, then proceeded to stomp on him.

Malavai couldn’t help but cry out, but his mind focused on the precious seconds this distraction was giving Vowrawn to escape. Through the haze of pain he saw the lightsaber swing, knew this was going to be the end, but it never came.

He heard a growl ( _Broonmark’s_?), then an explosive going off ( _Pierce_?), then a Force-push threw him along the floor until he hit something ( _a wall_?), and then everything was quiet.

Malavai’s consciousness wavered. Some distant part was trying to tell him not to let go, but the pain was too much; he would pass out any moment.

Suddenly he was forcibly shaken. This made all the pain much worse, and Malavai felt himself being dragged into awareness. 

His vision swam. He couldn’t understand what was being said to him, but if he wasn’t being gutted then it must have been an ally. 

“Med... scanner,” he managed. “Top… left…”

Whoever it was that shook him disappeared, then came back with a rhythmic beeping noise. Then the person started talking again, some syllables managed to get through at Malavai. Was it swearing?

Suddenly the pain became muffled. His vision was not swimming as before. Malavai managed to identify Pierce leaning over him.

“Gave you some kolto and painkillers from the same drawer as the med scanner,” Pierce was saying. “We’re moving out to a safe-house. You’ll have to be treated there. We’ve got to move you onto a stretcher, hold on.”

He was no more than a rag doll as they moved him and it felt like being hit all over again. Malavai bit right through his lip in an effort not to cry out. The hot blood filled his mouth, making him choke and gag, which made his injuries flare up even more.

He lay helpless as the other two carried him to the transport station and away. Somewhere along the way, Malavai finally passed out.

~

He came to on an unfamiliar cot. He sat up slowly, the events before his last conscious thought rushing at him all in one go. He placed a hand gingerly on his abdomen and found it was securely wrapped.

He looked around him and realized he was in a makeshift medical center. All cots were occupied. Two medical droids making rounds between the patients.

What happened? He didn’t remember the fight, but Pierce and Broonmark had obviously been well enough to carry him to safety. Did their plan succeed? Was Vowrawn safe? Where was Seri?

At that moment the medical droid reached his cot. “Patient will resume supine position,” it said in its metallic emotionless voice.

“I’m fine,” Malavai tried to protest.

“Patient will resume supine position,” the droid repeated, and before he could swat the droid away it extended an appendage and injected him with something.

Malavai immediately lost consciousness.

~

The second time he regained awareness, Malavai looked cautiously around and did not sit up. 

He was in the same med center as before, but the droids were replaced by a human medic in Imperial uniform. Making sure the droid was not around, Malavai sat up.

When the medic reached his cot, she didn’t even look at Malavai. “If you can sit up, I’m discharging you,” she said. “We need the bed.”

Malavai nodded. “I’m ready.”

“No active duty for at least a week,” the medic continued.

“I’d like my treatment file, for review,” he said.

“No problem. Enter the transfer frequency here.” She handed over her datapad and Malavai quickly entered the required information.

“Report to your squad leader in the barracks,” were the medic’s parting words as Malavai looked around the cot to see if he had any personal belongings, or at least his own clothes.

Having found nothing, Malavai left the room as he was in the white trousers and shirt and found himself in a long corridor. Not knowing where to go he tried the length of the corridor and located an elevator. 

Eventually he found his way to the correct barracks and there he was greeted by Broonmark, Pierce and Vette. The three of them were sitting around a table in the corner.

Vette! That meant Seri had returned. But she hadn’t sought him out. 

Malavai fought with himself not to jump to any rushed conclusions, especially since Vette looked like she wanted to hug him again, but managed to restrain herself, and even Pierce looked somewhat happy to see him. What happened?

“Capt’n!” Pierce boomed. “Good to see you on your feet. Gave the lot of us quite the scare.”

“I am happy to be out of the medcenter as well,” Malavai replied cautiously walking over to them and taking a seat beside them.

“ _Battle fierce. The strong survive_ ,” Broonmark interjected.

“Yes…” Vette said. “Pierce was just going to bring me up to date.” At Malavai’s perplexed look, she elaborated, “Esh and me got here no more than half an hour ago. Vowrawn whisked her and Jaesa away on some Sith conference.”

Malavai nodded. He felt the atmosphere was different between them, all of them, but couldn’t exactly pinpoint why. In the end he put it down to the pain medications, dulling his brain activity.

In the meantime, Pierce stood, fished around one of the cots and returned with a package, which he promptly handed to him. “Your kit,” he said, returning to his seat. “Salvaged it from the ship on a rerun.”

“Thank you,” Malavai answered. From all things, an accommodating and helpful Pierce was the most disturbing.

“Don’t look so surprised,” the lieutenant laughed. “I don’t like you, but you’re part of my team. Black Ops take care of their own.”

That he could live with. Malavai opened the pack and pulled out his uniform jacket. He put it on, and immediately felt more like himself, though he couldn’t suppress a wince as his injuries protested the movement.

Vette was a vision of concern. “Are you alright? Do you want to lay down?”

“No,” he answered a little more forcibly than he should.

Pierce laughed his bark of a laugh again, “Lay off him. He looks like he had enough laying down for a month.”

It was weird to be grateful to Pierce for anything, but nonetheless Malavai was.

“You don’t get it,” Vette shook her head. “You should have seen Esh. She went all insane on me.” 

Without further prompting she elaborated, “So we camped for the night. I was a sleep in a second, I don’t see how anyone wouldn’t with the pace _she_ ’s putting me through… Anyway, I woke up ‘cuase I couldn’t breathe, like all the air had run out. I sat up and look around for Esh, and at first I couldn’t see her, then I realized that she was this ball of darkness a foot away. She looked at me and her eyes were glowing. It was really scary. 

“Then she said: ‘Quinn’s hurt. Baras attacked the ship.’ And that’s it. We still had the last spy and those Jedi to track, and since we were both awake, she just got up and set right to it. Let me tell you, no one survived. What’s more, I didn’t even draw my blaster, she was _furious_.”

Vette shook her head. “When we finally got the comm, and Pierce briefed us, it was like knowing she was right was worse. She just set out to get here, only she killed anything that dared cross her path. You have no idea how I wish she had taken anyone else on this mission. I never saw anything like it, and don’t want to ever, ever, _ever_ again.”

The four of them fell silent. They were all Force-blind, the mysteries of the Sith as alien to them as a rodian in Kaas City. 

Malavai cleared his throat, recalling a conversation he had with Seri a long time ago. “Our lord told me, when I was injured on Alderaan, that she had memorized the Force-signature of all her crew. At the time it was only Vette and myself, but it will not be a stretch to assume that Jaesa, Lieutenant Pierce and Broonmark are now included. She had said that she knew at any moment, with some precision our location and general mind-set.”

“ _Sith-master feel clan hurt on Hoth_ ,” Broonmark said levelly.

“When Draahg attached?” Malavai asked and Broonmark nodded.

“You’re saying if I were to be hurt, she’d react the same way?” Pierce gave him a leveled stare.

“If I were to theorize on a matter I know little about, and have only one conversation to go on,” Malavai said carefully. “Then it would be my guess that the strongest reaction would be caused by Vette.”

“Me?” the twi’lek squeaked, her face breaking into a huge grin.

“Yes, followed by myself, then Jaesa, Pierce and finally Broonmark.”

“The order we joined her crew,” Pierce said. So he wasn’t a complete idiot after all.

“Exactly,” Malavai nodded. “Although some leeway may be given to Jaesa, since perhaps a mutual connection might enhance the sensitivity.”

“Oh, all this theoretical talk is giving me a headache,” Vette groaned. “Will you tell me what happened already? I’m dying to know!”

Malavai turned to Pierce, “The stage is yours, I don’t remember much.”

Pierce smirked. “You wouldn’t, I’m no medic, but what that med scanner of yours gave up when I scanned ya – it didn’t look no good.” 

He rubbed his hands together, made himself more comfortable on his seat and began his tale, “As you may know, we were cooped up in that ship for months without any action. Then, in the middle of the night, the Capt’n here comes a-knocking. 

“We all know it’s show time, so we take up our positions: Jaesa with Vowrawn and his sithlings, the capt’n and me in the main hall, Broonmark in the corridor to the engine room. The plan is simple – Us men draw out whoever is coming, the Siths make a run for safety.

“Only this assassin had other plans. You and I faced the previous ones the old dog sent – they were all honest blaster-folk. This one, he was a Sith. He just shrugged off our fire and headed straight at Jaesa’s group.

“Out of the blue, the capt’n here makes a run and jumps on the Sith’s back. He didn’t hurt him none, but sure as hell distracted him. The Sith ripped Quinn from his back and then it wasn’t pretty.

“The plan had gone yozusk shaped, so Broonmark and me, we just hit at the Sith with anything we got. Broonmark managed to pull his arm in the last minute before he sliced the capt’n in half, I threw all my stock straight at his chest.”

“ _Our claws bloodied for Sith-clan_ ,” Broonmark added.

“In the smoke and excitement,” Pierce continued. “Jaesa finally managed to get Vowrawn the hell out of there, and when the Sith caught on, he pushed all of us off him with the Force and ran after them. Me and Broonmark, we followed, but once the Sith saw that he lost Voawrawn, he just disappeared. 

“We came back to see what was up with the capt’n. Could barely speak, that one, but pointed me in the right direction and we got him here and into a tank as fast as we could.”

“I would like to thank you both,” Malavai started to say, looking at his hands.

“Don’t,” Pierce interrupted him. When Malavai looked up he saw that the other man was wearing a huge grin on his face. “I’m going to hold it over your head for a long time.”

Malavai allowed himself a small smile, “Fair enough.”

The conversation moved to a lighter topic once Vette started telling them of all the things she and Seri had been up to in Labor Valley and Axial Park, when the door to their barracks opened and admitted Vowrawn, Jaesa and Seri.

Malavai immediately rose to his feet; from the corner of his eyes, he saw the others do the same.

Vowrawn was speaking, “And here they are. Like I said, there was no panic, no confusion. To a man, your people stared into the face of death and did not flinch.

“Captain Quinn must be commended,” Vowrawn gestured for him to step forward. “He took the assailant with no mortal concerns.” 

“I’m making up for past indiscretions – my commitment to my lord is unassailable now,” he said solemnly and bowed to her. Despite what had happened between them, he still felt guilty for his actions.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of,” Seri said, drawing Malavai to look at her. “It is forgotten.” Her eyes were two flames ready to erupt at any moment. Malavai wanted to reach out to her, but held himself in check.

“Regardless,” his voice shook slightly, but he knew only she would notice. “I am yours, my lord.”

Vowrawn spoke to them of the last leg of their campaign on Corellia and left. The six of them remained standing in silence.

Seri spoke first, “Vowrawn and Jaesa both briefed me on the skirmish you had on the ship. It is possible that this assassin had a secondary objective to kill you as well, Quinn.”

“The thought had cross my mind, my lord,” Malavai replied. “Baras is not one to live well with grudges.”

“It’s like you’re talking Jawa,” Vette injected. “What’s going on?”

Malavai looked away from her. Back on the station Seri had said she didn’t intend to tell the others. But faced an outright question like this, she had every right tell the truth. He stilled himself for her reply.

“Baras had tried to lure Quinn away from my service, so that he may betray me. But Baras had failed,” Seri said instead. 

Malavai felt his heart thump hard in his chest. He still couldn’t look at his lord. “He almost succeeded.”

“He failed,” Seri said forcefully. Malavai finally looked at her, and at her next words he drew taller, straighter. “He failed before and he will fail in all he tries to accomplish until he falls at my hand. And none of you are to forget that.”

“ _Death to the enemies of the clan_!” Broonmark roared and the others nodded and murmured their assent. 

Lord Eshosria’s smile was blinding and predatory. “Then rest well. We have a secret lair assault to plan.”

The mood of the group much improved, they began dispersing, arranging for all the things they needed for their planning. Seri drew Malavai out, “A word with you, a moment?”

Malavai nodded and followed her to the other side of the room, where the bed bunks were arranged. 

He felt a little dizzy, the injuries he had forgotten about when he saw Seri for the first time reminded him of their presence. He clutched at his midsection instinctively, trying to mute out the pain, but Seri noticed immediately.

“Are you alright?” her voice was soft, no longer his commander, just a woman concerned for her lover. She indicated for him to sit on one of the bunks as she sat across from him. “I assumed that if they released you that you’re healed.”

“Mostly,” he said. “A shortage of beds means that anyone who’s conscious is discharged to the general barracks, my lord.”

“Drop the honorific.” Her voice was hard again. “I need to know you’re safe and better.”

Malavai dropped his voice a little lower. “But the others? You didn’t want them to know…”

“I don’t care!” Her voice rose in response to his. Vette and Jaesa shot them a look from across the room, and Seri sighed and regaining her calm continued, “I don’t care. I felt you die on that ship.”

Malavai wanted to reach out and hold her, press her close to his chest and whisper sweet nothing into her hair until they were both calm. Years of self-control prevented him from doing so.

Seri reached out in his stead and clasped his arm. The touch was reassuring, the pressure of her fingers through his clothes warm. She was real, they were sitting here together.

“They gave me a whole room upstairs,” Seri said. “I want you to come after dinner. It will be easier for both of us to talk in private.”

Malavai nodded and Seri released his arm and stood. Neither of them wanted her to go, but duty came first.

When he was about to stand as well, she stopped him. “You’re as pale as a ghost. Rest here, then join us.”

She was about to turn and return to the others, her body and clothes obscured them from his view, when her hand brushed against his cheek.

He looked up at her, and she was smiling, “My Malavai.”

His heart beating faster in his chest, Malavai pressed a light kiss to the palm of her hand still caressing his face, “Yours, Seri.”

~

That evening, when he came to stand at his lord’s door in their hidden safe-house, Malavai felt as nervous as the first time. 

Once, he thought that work and personal life should never cross. He had looked down on soldiers that formed families within the Imperial Forces. And now he found himself involved with a woman that was more than his superior, she was a commander of armies, a powerful Sith so much above his statue. He was coming to understand the additional dimension of fear and excitement that was involved in affairs such as these.

It was strange how the disparity in their power excited him. Malavai had always found pleasure in his work and service, but she twisted his whole life, showing him the blur of the lines, the grey areas. He knew he wanted to be in her service until he died, he had grown to accept and carve the kind of servitude she offered which extend far beyond the call of regular duty.

When he entered her room, he had every intention to tell her just that.

She was sitting on a chair by a dark console. She was wearing off-duty clothes, a shirt and comfortable pants. Her hair loose around her as she brushed it. When he entered, she stopped and smiled at him, gesturing for him to come forward.

In several strides he was beside her. Malavai lowered himself to his knees in front of her and put his head in her lap, like it was the most natural thing to do. He hugged her legs to his chest, and realized he was shaking.

In this strange room, with Seri, he managed to let go of his self-control. The fear for his own life that he hadn’t allowed himself to feel suddenly washed through him. The realization of how severe his injuries had been, how he had survived through sheer luck, shook him to the core. 

Seri let him recover in his own pace. If she had been shocked at his actions, she didn’t say anything. She stroke his hair, letting him know with long strokes and warm fingers she was there for him.

Finally, he managed to bring himself under control. The shudders had subsided, his heart-rate slowed. He looked up at her and she smiled sweetly, it was like she knew how he felt and accepted him in his moment of weakness.

Malavai drew a shuddered breath and wanted to thank her, tell her he was committed to her like he never knew possible, ask her to take him as her servant once more. Seri placed a finger at his lips and shook her head.

“Malavai Quinn,” she said softly, her smile making her yellow eyes sparkle. “I’ve fallen in love with you. What’s more, I think you’ve fallen in love with me. Am I wrong?”

His breath caught in his throat, he forced himself to answer. “I feel the same, my lord – Seri.”

He rose on his knees, so he could be level with her. He kissed her softly on her lips. Her hand was still tangled in his hair, his hands came to caress her face. When they broke apart, they pressed their foreheads together, their breath mingling between them.

“Now we’ve said it, later we’ll show it,” Seri said with a smile. “But tonight, will you stay with me?”

Malavai withdrew from her slightly to sit on his knees, he pressed one hand to his abdomen and looked down, “I’m not well enough to please you.”

“Malavai,” Seri lifted his chin with her fingers, her voice both sad and amused at the same time. “Contrary to what I have stupidly led you to believe, I want you for more than just carnal pleasure. Will you spend the night with me, in my bed, just sleeping?”

Not trusting his voice, Malavai nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew… This was a big one. A lot of plot into one chapter. I hope it turned out alright.
> 
> Also, I think Pierce is starting to grow on me… During the play-through I really didn’t like his character or plot-line. He is a chauvinistic misogynistic jerk. _But_. Well, I had to really get into his head for this chapter, and maybe I’m starting to warm up to him. It’s not like yet, but perhaps not _dis_ like either…
> 
> One last thing: I reversed the love confession conversation… I think that it suites Eshosria and Malavai better. Besides it’s not fun unless I get to play with the game layout :D


	23. True Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-d...  
> My dear miladydeallseasons is swamped with school, so I'm on my own this time. Mistakes are unintentional and will be corrected if pointed out :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning: Contains explicit sexual content**

Malavai woke slowly. He could not recall the last time he slept so well and so strong. The last few months had been strenuous, with having to protect Vowrawn and dealing with his relationship with Seri. But even before, Malavai did not think he slept on a bed so soft, with sheets this warm and comfortable since perhaps before he joined the navy. He felt he had managed to tangle himself in them completely, and that there was little that could make him move out of them. 

He hadn’t bothered opening his eyes when he woke, and he burrowed deeper into the beddings. He got a distinct giggle in reply.

Since when did beds giggle? He cracked one eye open to find that his face was attempting to burrow into a bare brown shoulder.

Slowly he recalled the previous night. He moved his limbs experimentally and felt Seri move against him. So it wasn’t the bed and linen that felt so good. It was his lord, his master, his lover, his love.

Malavai closed his eyes and started to kiss the skin directly under his lips. He pulled her to him, his mouth traveling to her collarbone and up her neck. 

“Someone woke feeling better,” Seri’s voice was amused above him. He felt her fingers trailing up and down his back, her legs flexing in response to him.

“Just happy to be alive,” he replied, only half joking.

Her head tilted toward him and he captured her mouth in a kiss. When it ended, he opened his eyes and Seri pushed him a little away, “Now tell me the truth, how are you feeling?”

She brushed her hand against his chest and stomach, and Malavai flinched away reflexively, fearing the pain it would cause, but the pain never came. He was surprised and pressed cautiously against her. He felt nothing.

“The pain’s all gone,” he said, tilting his head. “Your doing?” Seri nodded, and Malavai sighed. “Then, if it weren’t for the pounding headache, then I’d say I’m all healed.”

Seri looked at him for a second then started to laugh. She fell back on the bed, barely containing herself. “You are extremely cute when you’re fuzzy with sleep,” she said, still laughing. “That’s the door, not your head.”

He blinked at her then smiled sheepishly. “Ah, I see,” he moved closer to her and covered her body with his. “I say we ignore it,” and kissed her again.

“Cute, and horny like a sex-crazed teenager,” Seri purred at him, as he moved on from her mouth back to her neck.

Malavai ran one hand from her hip to her side and up to cup her breast, “I prefer the term ‘well trained lap-dog’,” he said between kisses.

Seri laughed again. He found he loved the sound, it was surprisingly carefree and happy. He wanted to hear it again, but Seri pushed him away again.

“Malavai, it’s Vette. She isn’t going to give up any time ever.”

Malavai balanced on his hands above her and studied her for a moment, then he sighed and rolled over on the bed. Seri pressed a kiss to his cheek and rose.

He heard a rustle of fabric as she covered herself, then her steps as she walked over to the door. 

Now that Seri was gone, the bed was not as comfortable as he imagined. He sat up and stretched experimentally, having reviewed the file of his treatment the night before, feeling the pull of healed muscles and internal organs, it was strangely satisfying. If it weren’t for his lord, it probably would have taken him months to heal completely.

Seri was still at the door. Malavai couldn’t hear what she and Vette were discussing, so he took the time to look around the room. He found his clothes in a neat pile on the floor next to the bed, the console Seri had sat in front of the previous evening, a chair, and a door which most probably lead to the adjoined refresher.

When Seri called for him softly, he reached down, and pulled up the pile of clothes. He put his trousers on and walked to the door as he pulled his under-shirt over his head.

Seri was still standing at the door and looking at him as he approached, but on the other side stood a gaping Vette.

The blue girl’s eyes were as wide as they could and looked like two perfect round plates. Her mouth was hanging open as he came to stand next to Seri at the door, unsure what was happening. 

Seri broke the silence, “Vette came here to let me know you were missing. Apparently, you never came to sleep on your allocated cot in the barracks, and no one had seen you since dinner yesterday.” She was grinning, her eyes sparkling in mirth. “Vette was thoughtful enough to notify me before they raised the alarm on the whole base.”

Malavai was studying his lord’s face. What caused this sudden change in behavior? Before, she hid their relationship with any possible means, as the conversation with Vowrawn had shown. She could have easily told Vette she had sent him on a mission. And now, telling Vette, of all people, was the equivalent of posting a notice on the HoloNet for all to see.

Seri smiled at him, took his hand in his and laced their fingers together. “No more hiding.”

Malavai nodded. A ghost of a smile on his lips, for her only. He turned to Vette, “Thank you for your concern.” 

The Twi’lek’s expression hadn’t changed throughout his and Seri’s exchange. She barely nodded at his words.

“Go back to the others and tell them it was a false alarm,” Seri instructed, her voice a little forceful, to try and break the girl out of her shock. “We’ll be down… shortly.”

Vette shook her head. “What should I tell the others?”

“Whatever you want,” Seri answered and closed the door.

Seri started tugging him back toward the bed, but Malavai pulled her back to stand in front of him. “Vowrawn had guessed,” he told her. 

She shrugged. “No doubt he thought he uncovered a secret to leverage me with, when the time comes.” She put both her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards. “It wouldn’t have worked, but now he won’t even try.” She tugged his shirt over his head.

His legs touched the bed and he sat down. She immediately straddled him, her hands on his chest, her mouth on his.

“Who’s acting like a sex-crazed teenager now?” he asked when they broke for air and to pull the rest of their clothing off.

“So sure I’m not a teenager?” she waggled her eyebrows and ground her hips against his.

Malavai kissed her, his hands caressing her back from shoulders to ass. “You celebrated your thirtieth birthday a few weeks ago,” he said between kisses. She pushed him back on the bed, and he let her explore his torso with her mouth. His hands tangled in the sheets beside him.

“To mark the occasion,” he continued, although his breath hitched as she nibbled on one of his nipples. “You, uncharacteristically, ordered a hotel room suite for you and Vette, which had two separate rooms. It was more lavish than anything you usually use, and although Vette tried to reason you out of it, you ignored her.” Seri’s hands had found his cock, which was already hard and weeping, her mouth was methodically studying the new set of scars on his stomach and chest. “When you were alone in your room that night, you used your personal Holo to call me.”

Seri stopped and lifted her head to look at him, her eyes unreadable. 

Malavai sat up and pulled her to him. Seri pressed against him for a long, slow kiss. 

“You knew?” 

He nodded.

Seri lay back on the bed and Malavai followed, to cover her body with his, holding her close.

“I told you to go to the refresher, strip all your clothes, stand under the water and think of me,” she said quietly, her eyes closed in memory. Malavai touched the contours of her face with one hand and she leaned into his touch. “At first, I felt nothing. I lay in my bed in the dark alien room and focused on memory. Your presence a small dot in my mind.” Seri wrapped her arms around Malavai’s shoulders to pull him close. “Then, the point that was you was on fire. A fire that blossomed and grew until I knew and felt no one other than you.” Malavai trailed open-mouthed kisses along her neck, not wanting to interfere with her story, but needing to feel and taste her. “But your fire was not meant to consume. It reached for me and touched my body wrapping around me slowly. 

“At first, my hands.” Malavai disentangled one of Seri’s hands from his neck and kissed her fingers, taking each one in his mouth. He continued to kiss from palm to wrist, and further, feeling her shiver at his touch.

“Then, my legs.” Malavai let go of her hand to move back to her legs, massaging them lightly from shin to knee and to thigh, pressing so she spread herself for him. 

He was kneeling between her legs, leaning over her prone, naked body. She was so beautiful. He wanted her so much, but she was not done.

“Then, my breasts.” He eagerly caressed her where she asked. As his hands massaged her, his mouth explored her stomach. But her hands on his shoulders urged him up, and he left a wet trail from her navel, up her ribs, around one breast and finally to her collarbone and neck.

“Finally, my mouth.” He lived to serve. Her legs and arms wrapped around him, just as their tongues battled together. Malavai gathered her in his arms as well.

After a long moment, they broke apart. Malavai opened his eyes slowly, breathing heavily, but Seri was still lost in her recollection. 

“Through my mouth the fire entered my whole being. You were everywhere, but nowhere. I was so alone, so _empty_. My fingers were no substitute for you.”

Her voice was shaky, Malavai could feel how distressed she became and eased himself into her in one long thrust. Seri gasped and finally opened her eyes. 

Malavai unwrapped one hand from her and caressed her cheek, “Not alone, not anymore.” He moved slowly inside her. “I’m here. I’m yours.”

Seri moved her hips against him, her eyes closed in pleasure. “I’m yours,” she echoed.

Her words were so unexpected he stopped. Seri’s eyes fluttered open. 

He searched her eyes. Despite the words shared between them the previous night, this small admission had startled him.

“I’m yours,” she repeated, stronger this time, and Malavai knew it was true.

He captured her lips in another kiss and resumed thrusting his hips into her, their pace building uncontrollably. She was his, she loved him, no more hiding. 

“Touch yourself,” he panted into her ear, his own hands holding her in place as he fucked her into the bed.

He felt one of her arms sneaking between them. But instead of going to the small nub of her clitoris, her fingers wrapped around his cock at the base, as he was moving in and out of her. He growled low in his throat and managed to quicken the pace.

He needed to take care of her, to make sure she took her pleasure before his, but it was becoming too much. Her body wrapped around him so closely, welcoming him, gathering him into her, he couldn’t hold on any more. Suddenly, she convulsed around him and he was undone. 

His forehead rested on her shoulder as he came down. He could see the rise and fall of her chest, as she breathed beneath him. Malavai did not want to ever move, but his arms were straining, and he was probably crushing her.

He took a deep breath, and slid out of her and to the side, gathering her close to his chest once he was on the bed.

She turned her head to look at him.

“I love you,” he said, and was rewarded with a huge smile.

“And I you,” she said stretching against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him for a short kiss. His arm went around her waist and up her back, his fingers splayed to keep her close. She tucked her head under his.

They said nothing, enjoying the closeness, both knowing their time together was coming to an end.

“Malavai?” Seri said.

“Hm?”

“Don’t do _that_ if I’m not ready. It was difficult enough to contain as it was. I don’t know how I would react otherwise.” 

Malavai felt her shiver against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. “I don’t usually defy your orders.”

Seri lifted her head to look at him. She was grinning. “No. You are very obedient.”

Despite everything, Malavai felt himself color slightly. He breathed slowly and asked the question on his mind since their conversation turned to that night. “Did you feel everything I fantasized about?”

Seri’s grin turned predatory, her eyes dark. “Yes,” Her fingers trailed a pattern on his chest. Malavai shivered and Lord Eshosria leaned over him. “Perhaps, one day I shall grant you your wish.”

“I’ll try to be worthy,” he whispered and she silence him with a kiss.

~

The others were giving him strange looks. Malavai had come to dinner wearing civilian clothes, something he never did unless explicitly ordered to by Lord Eshosria or badly injured. None of those conditions applied at that moment. They were on board the Fury, speeding away to Korriban to finally confront Baras. 

Malavai ignored their looks and tried not to fidget, as he stood waiting for Seri to join them. He had rehearsed what he was going to say a million times in his head, but he was nervous. The previous time that he had had this conversation he was dejected and determined, he hadn’t cared about staging or theatrics, it had been something that had to be done. Now, with Seri, he wanted to do it right.

Eshosria finally entered their small dining area. She took her regular seat, and as the rest of their crew was already seated cocked her head at him in question.

Malavai took a calming breath and reached for his pocket. He took out a small box and placed it on the table in front of Seri. “For you. On the occasion of your birthday. That day had not been the most gratifying, I hope this small gift improves the memory.”

“You have a birthday and didn’t tell us?” Vette asked.

Seri shook her head. “It was more than a month ago.” She turned to Malavai and smiled. “I distinctly remember that particular event being remedied already.”

Malavai fought the blush and shrugged. The others exchanged snickers, but did not say anything.

Seeing she wouldn’t get a reaction out of him, Seri took the box in her hands and opened it. Vette and Jaesa craned their necks to see what was inside, so Seri turned the box for them all to see. Inside lay a deep orange crystal, it was pulsing lightly. Both girls ahh-d and ooh-d appreciatively. 

Jeasea sighed. “In Alderaan, it was customary to give precious gems as gifts during courting.”

Malavai nodded. “The custom exist in many societies. It is a cheap imitation of the gifts one gives to a Sith Lord.” He looked directly at Seri, “That particular stone would go with a main-hand weapon. It is supposed to enhance attack power, and once in tune with the user increase speed and accuracy as well.”

Seri traced the crystal with her finger and the pulse inside it seemed to respond to her touch. “Thank you.” 

Malavai nodded again. Seri looked expectantly at him. She could probably feel that he was still anxious, or guessed what he was about to say next. 

He removed an additional box of similar size from another pocket. He turned it in his hand for a second, then reached for Seri’s hand and gave her the box. This was the important part.

Seri immediately opened it. Inside lay a second crystal, only this one was of a blue color.

“For me,” he said and Seri looked up from the crystal to him. Her eyes were like a storm, dangerous and beautiful. He went on, “This crystal is more suitable for the off-hand. It guards and protects, speeding healing and reduces pain.”

“And the occasion for this gift?” She knew, of course she knew. But she would let him finish the game.

Malavai took another deep breath, his blood pounding in his ears. He went down on a knee in front of her. He heard excited whispers behind him, but ignored it all. “I have something very important to ask you.”

“I’m all ears,” her words were slow, drawn out. He was being teased and encouraged at the same time.

“There’s nothing we can’t achieve together. I’d be honored if you would marry me,” Malavai’s heart stopped in his chest as he waited for her to reply.

“I’ll marry you, Quinn.” 

Malavai blinked once until her answer registered, then he smiled and Seri was smiling back, and he pulled her to him and kissed her.

“You’ve made me very happy, my lord.”

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you’s!
> 
> First and foremost: The lovely miladydeallseasons. Jumping on board to play beta from chapter 8 onwards, the story wouldn’t have been the same without her. So thanks a bunch!
> 
> Second, and not less important: The YouTube channels [The Awesome Legacy](https://www.youtube.com/user/MarcanOlsson) and [melodieous](https://www.youtube.com/user/melodieous). I used their absolutely wonderful game-play videos extensively (back stage scoop!). If anyone’s looking for a quick reference, one really can’t go wrong with either channel. Although they don’t know it, I am grateful.
> 
> And last, but very much not least: You! Thanks to all the people who read, kudos’ed and reviewed (not necessary in that order or in any sort of combination). It was really great to see how well received the story was. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I liked writing it.
> 
> Cheers!  
> Cat


	24. Bonus – The Play of Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!
> 
> *cough* moving on…
> 
> Unbeta-d... Mistakes are unintentional and will be corrected if pointed out.

“Get some rest,” Eshosria told Vette as they entered the tent that had been appointed them. Vette nodded mutely and flopped down on one of the cots. 

The two of them had been running around all day. Between trying to locate Baras’ First Assassin, meeting with Darth Decimus and talking with the Imperial soldiers on the ground, the day had run away from her. 

They were not far from the Corellian spaceport and could theoretically go back to the Fury for the night, but Eshosria needed the time away to sort out for herself all that had happened.

She sat quietly on another cot and probed gently Vette’s mind. The twi’lek’s mind was a jumble of colors and emotions zipping around and over each other. Eshosria knew this state meant that Vette was trying to figure out what to say to her first, it would be many hours before the topics would be depleted. Eshosria touched the colors softly, smoothening out the lines, pulling the colors towards more muted shades and before long Vette had fallen asleep. They would have many nights to talk together, but Eshosria needed some time to herself.

Once Vette was soundly asleep, Eshosria removed her outer armor and boots and lay on her cot. She closed her eyes, performed the first steps of meditation and allowed her mind to drift.

Naturally the first image that her mind had supplied her was of Quinn. He was achingly beautiful as he lay naked on her bed, his hands tied to the headboard and his eyes begging for her to join him. It was a familiar image that had sustained her for many long nights away from him, stroking her desire and goading her on so she may return to him. 

The first image was quickly replaced with Quinn kissing her feet, bruised and bleeding asking her to hurt him again, so that she may feel better. Eshosria gripped her cot with both hands to keep her from abandoning everything and going to Quinn that same instance. There had been times when she hadn’t managed to contain herself and had returned to him even in the middle of missions. He never commented, surrendering to her and providing her all that she asked of him.

But now, after his so-called betrayal she saw everything in a different light. She recalled his averted gaze on the bridge. She remembered his pleas to stay by her side. She dwelled on the burning blackness of his soul as she broke him.

It had been both fortunate and not that she had elected Jaesa to be his first punishment. Losing her was his greatest fear. Bringing Jaesa between them broke him much faster than any of the other punishment Eshosria had constructed. On the other hand, seeing them had hurt Quinn more than she imagined possible.

In that moment, when his mind collapsed, the whole of his being let loose, she suddenly understood her error. Their game had always been a balancing act, a push from her, a pull from him, a mutual dance to keep them both interested and satisfied. It transcended their privet moments into their work, no matter how much Quinn tried to deny it.

But in the last few months it hadn’t been so. Quinn had given up his end of the game, he had come to her and given himself over. At first, Eshosria had been cautious, that he may change his mind or find her suggestions unbecoming. But as time wore on, she had let go of her initial misgivings and of her own inhibitions where he was concerned. She had immersed herself in their physical relationship, completely forgetting anything else. 

No wonder Quinn felt abandoned and alone. 

It was a testimony to his strength of character and determination that he would hatch such an elaborate plan to get her back. She would do well to remember in the future never to underestimate him, and always make sure that he is well treated, especially by her.

It amazed Eshosria how different he was from all her previous lovers. She wouldn’t have bothered to be concerned with their wellbeing, after all.

Eshosria’s mind drifted back to her very first lover. His name she couldn’t recall at all, but she remembers he was a son of one of the servants in her parents’ estate. It had been the first tryst for both of them, and befitting the awkward fumbling that they shared. The affair didn’t last, as both their parents were appalled when they were discovered. He was apparently already engaged to be married and she… Her mother had been endlessly outraged that she even contemplated a Force-blind.

After that her mother had sent her off to the specialized training, so that she may be prepared, or as they called it ‘selected’, to go to the Sith Academy. There she had come under the eye and fist of Lord Shoraws.

Lord Shoraws was especially cruel and especially hard. He had taken a liking to her and it was under his untender mercies that she had discovered the power play that could be had. The suggestion lingered in her mind through the years in the preparation program. 

She had come to hate Shoraws with a burning passion she had not imagined possible, until one night she couldn’t and wouldn’t take any of his horrors flung at her. 

Eshosria’s mind took her to that day effortlessly. She saw how she rose from her appointed place on the floor at his feet, blood dripping down her naked form from his latest game. He had yelled at her, raised his whip to strike her again, but she raised her hand and it flew away from him. Lord Shoraws’ eyes had narrowed in anger and he went for the lightsaber that was clipped to his belt. Again, she had lifted her hand and instead of going to its master, the lightsaber flew into her waiting hands. It was that moment the she saw fear in her former master’s eyes and it had made Eshosria smile. 

Once the lightsaber had been in her hand it took almost no effort to kill Lord Shoraws. She had recovered her clothes and with the help of the Force had taken his body into the jungle surrounding their training camp. No man or beast had chanced through her path, and Eshosria imagined it was because of the pulsing Force halo around her.

She remembered how she placed her former master’s lightsaber in his own dead hand, returned to the camp and went to sleep.

Later, there had been rumors about Lord Shoraws’ disappearance, and there were flitting glances thrown her way. She had met them head on and didn’t flinch. It was their business to prove any suspicions, she was not going to help them any. It had been a full week before the body was finally discovered in the jungle, and by that time it was half eaten by the beasts.

The glances that were sent to Eshosria then were those of respect and fear, even from the masters.

Not long after that Overseer Tremel had called her to Korriban. Eshosria assumed that the rumors of her escapade had only helped the matter.

On Korriban she had been bold and seduced Tremel’s daughter. But the encounter had turned sour quickly, once Eshosria felt the woman try and pry her father’s secrets from Eshosria’s mind in the midst of their joining. Eshosria overpowered her easily and whipped her mind of the incident completely. But it had shown her the possibility of mind defense and control. Eshosria practiced the skill whenever she could and without telling her minders.

There had also been another apprentice in Kaas City. He had caught her eye in the Nexus Room Cantina, when she and Vette had had some days to spare and she had returned his flirting. Once they were alone, the union had turn violent. He tried to overpower her mind to submit to him and once he was unsuccessful, had pull a dagger and tried to kill her. Eshosria hadn’t even tried to hide his body, simply leaving the room and the cantina to go on with her assignments. 

After that incident she swore to herself to keep away from fellow Sith.

She hadn’t sworn off sex completely. She knew too well that her battle lust often spilled over and could not be sated in any other way. 

There had been that frightened Ensign on the Fleet that had smiled after an offhand flirt and led her to a secluded corner in one of the hangers. He had fumbled when she did not relinquish any control to him, but in the end satisfied her needs. Although afterwards he couldn’t look at her and had disappeared quickly. When she casually strolled near his post, she herd him boast to his comrades about a Sith begging him for a ‘quick one’. Hearing it had made her sick.

There was another soldier in Balmorra and the guy who chatted her up on Nar Shaddaa but they were unmemorable and recalling those encounters made Eshosria’s skin crawl. Then again, she hadn’t known anything better at the time.

After Tatooine, she hadn’t even looked at other men, and there have been plenty propositions. Quinn had managed to worm his way under skin so fast and so completely that even Vette had noticed. 

They had gone back to Nar Shaddaa to meet with Vette’s other Twi’lek friends and ended up spending an evening in a cantina with them. Eshosria hadn’t even glanced to see if there was anyone interesting. Later, when they were flying to Alderaan Vette had confronted her.

“Esh, are you sick?” she had asked over dinner.

Eshosria raised an eyebrow at her. She had placed her fork down and gave Vette her undivided attention.

“You didn’t saunter off with anyone last night.”

“So?” Eshosria asked, her voice amused. “There wasn’t anyone interesting.”

“Pff,” Vette waived her hands. “There were plenty interesting. But your mind was off somewhere.”

Eshosria smiled and shrugged, returning to her food. “Maybe I just wanted to spend some time with you for a change.”

Vette mulled it over in her head then nodded. “Probably right. Can’t imagine having to spend so much time alone with Captain Twist-In-His-Pants.” 

But that hadn’t been the truth. And Eshosria denied it even to herself as they landed in Alderaan and went to their rendezvous with Quinn. She felt his emotions stirring up when he saw her, had felt her own body respond to his presence, and it was all she could do to hold back as she sent Vette away for a few moments so they could be alone.

He had pushed her away just as his words and mind revealed a different story. It would have been all too easy to change his mind with the Force, have him succumb to her will. But she felt that it would be so much more satisfying to have him choose to come to her. He posed himself as a challenge and she was not known for backing away from challenges. How right she had been.

Eshosria almost purred in pleasure, recalling the moment when he had finally come to her. When he placed himself at her feet and at her mercy. Even months after the event she felt the waves of the satisfaction roll through her body.

Until she had let go of her control and they found themselves in this mess.

Eshosria banished her thoughts and concentrated on the Force signatures of her crew. Vette’s was shining beside her, calm in sleep. She pushed past it to the other four signatures. From the distance they appeared to be tangled together, but as she pulled on the Force she could make the individual marks apart.

Pierce’s and Broonmark’s signatures were nearly indistinguishable to her. It appeared that they were in close physical proximity, probably in the same room. Jaesa’s signature was apart to the left, in all estimates in a different room. This gave her new evidence that the relationship between her apprentice and Pierce had ended. The minds of all three of them showed calm linear patterns, they were all asleep.

Eshosria concentrated on the fourth signature, that of Quinn. He was to the right of the other crew members and his mind was a swirling mess of colors and emotions. The moment she had touched it, the colors leaped at her and pulled on her. He was obviously thinking of her. 

Eshosria took the time to examine Quinn’s emotions, without interfering in any way. He was feeling lost, unsure of his place and of his purpose. His mind called on her to give him orders so he may know what to do, how to behave. He hurt to be apart from her, and he yearned for a task that would make him distinguished in her eyes and his own.

He was a soldier through and through. He lived and breathed her commands. It was easy to see how her dominance and attention had appealed to his mindset. His whole being was united under his need to be controlled. 

She sent some of her emotions through the link she had established between them, answering his longing in kind. Immediately Quinn’s patterns began to change. He was more determined, more resolved to her service. She sent her own resolve and promise to him and felt an answering purposefulness arise from him. She felt his mind calm and knew that he would retire soon as well.

Eshosria withdrew from Quinn’s mind and returned to her own body. 

He was nothing like any of the other man that had come before him. He was so much more. He was worth for her to fight her trained reactions and defenses. Each time she discovered a new side of him, it made her ache to find out more. He challenged her and kept her grounded. Eshosria knew she would not let him go easily. In fact, she had no intention to let him go at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since I’ve decided that this story will get a bonus chapter I’ve been agonizing over what to put in it. 
> 
> Should I do a deleted scene section (Vowrawn realizing that Eshosria & Malavai are no longer a secret, Vette talking Malavai into proposing marriage)? But those scenes are just too short to merit their own chapter… 
> 
> Should there be another smut chapter (Eshosria telling Malavai about all the wonderful torture she had planned for him after the Transponder Station)? Really? Like this story hadn’t enough smut already, beside that particular story-line could grow into a sequel… *grins* 
> 
> Should I add an AU version (can I do an AU to me own fic, I wonder...) where Malavai waited to reach Dromund Kaas before succumbing to his baser instincts (chapter 10)? Good idea, although I wanted to finish this on a high note and that particular story-line without the obligatory sequel ends rather badly. 
> 
> So I ended up with this offering. I hope you like it. I hope it sheds a little light on how Eshosria is thinking (higys I’m looking at you :P) and her backstory.
> 
> If you want to see any of the above, drop a line in the comments. I’ll take it under considerations ;)
> 
> This chapter in Eshosria & Malavai’s life has ended. Another one will soon begin.


End file.
